El inicio del clan Saiyajin
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Un saiyajin a parte de Goku, Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa también sobrevivió al ataque de Freezer, pero el decidió irse a otro planeta pero en su viaje fue absorbido por un agujero negro que lo lleva a otro universo llenos de demonios, ángeles y más cosas sobrenaturales. Él traerá de vuelta a la raza saiyajin formando su clan. Oc x inmenso harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

 ** _Un planeta de la galaxia del séptimo universo se encontraba cuatro cadáveres, dos eran de mujeres y otros dos de hombres, todos ellos eran pelinegros, vestían una extraña armadura y tenían una cola de mono_**

 ** _Todos ellos se encontraban muertos en el suelo con sangre en sus cuerpos, pero debajo de unas rocas se movió algo, de las rocas salió un chico de unos diecisiete años que al igual que los otros cuatro tenía una armadura, era pelinegro y tenía cola de mono, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era puntiagudo_**

 ** _El chico se encontraba muy lastimado, tenía su armadura casi hecha añicos, tenía mucha sangre saliendo de su cuerpo_**

 _Maldita sea, ese maldito de Freezer nos traiciono-pensó el chico furioso_

 ** _El chico le dolió ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros en el suelo, el a duras penas camino hacía una nave redonda, abrió la nave y entro en ella_**

De seguro el planeta ya debe estar destruido, no tengo más opción que ir a otro lugar-dijo el chico preparando las coordenadas de su nave

 ** _La nave despego al espacio, por el espacio pudo ver el lugar donde estaba su antiguo planeta,_**

 ** _El planeta Vegeta había sido destruido, el hecho un vistazo y apretó sus puños con furia, no por ver su planeta destruido sino porque aun estaba la nave del maldito que había destruido su planeta, la nave de Freezer seguía ahí, y afuera de ella estaba el mismísimo Frezzer sonriendo y a su lado estaban Dodoria y el maldito que lo ataco a él y a su equipo Zarbon, el chico salió de su enoja ya que la voz mecánica de su nave hablo_**

Tiempo estimado para la tierra, 3 días-dijo la voz mecánica

 ** _Tras eso la nave comenzó a soltar un gas y el chico se comenzaba a dormir_**

Bien, este viaje será rápido-dijo el chico antes de quedar dormido

 ** _Lo que no se dio cuenta el chico fue que un agujero negro comenzó a formarse delante de él, la nave comenzaba a sacudirse fuertemente hasta que finalmente fue devorada por el agujero negro_**

 ** _Mientras que la nave pasaba por el agujero, una extraña bola rojo entro en la nave y se metió en la mano izquierda del chico_**

 ** _En otra parte-Inframundo_**

 ** _En un enorme castillo que era pertenencia del clan Phoenix, se encontraba una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules que vestía un hermoso vestido purpura claro con algunos acentos de purpura oscuro, su hermoso y largo cabello estaba peinado en coletas_**

 ** _La chica caminaba donde estaba una hermosa mujer rubia que se parecía mucho a ella, ella era Lady Phoenix, matriarca del clan Phoenix_**

Madre quisiera conseguir a un hombre que me quiera tanto para que sea mi esposo y también deseo encontrar a una persona fuerte para empezar mi nobleza-dijo la rubia menor

Tranquila Ravel, se que encontrara a una persona que valga la pena y acepte tus sentimientos-dijo Lady Phoenix-Tú eres más inteligente que Riser y si alguien te entrenara serias más fuerte que él y sobre iniciar tú nobleza, de seguro conseguirás alguien fuerte

Gracias mamá, estoy segura que conseguiré al mejor hombre para casarme con él y estoy segura que conseguiré un poderoso guerrero para que sea parte de mi nobleza-dijo Ravel

 **¡BBOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran explosión cerca del bosque Phoenix, la explosión fue tan grande que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Ravel ve por las chicas, debemos averiguar que fue eso-dijo Lady Phoenix

Si madre-dijo Ravel saliendo de la habitación

 ** _En el bosque_**

 ** _La nave del chico saiyajin había aterrizado en el bosque del inframundo, la nave se abrió y el chico cayo fuera de ella, él ahora estaba en el suelo_**

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esta es la tierra?-pensó el chico_

¡Lady Phoenix es aquí!

 _¿Quién es? ¿Es un humano?-pesó el chico viendo extrañas figuras pero solo pudo distinguir los colores de los cabellos de las tipos_

No puede ser, está muy herido, ayúdenme a llevarlo al castillo

Hai

 ** _El chico sintió como lo cargaban y se lo llevaban a otro lugar_**

 _¿En donde fui a parar?-pensó el chico antes de quedar inconsciente_

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _El chico saiyajin se encontraba en una cama y a su lado se encontraban Ravel y Lady Phoenix_**

¿Se pondrá bien?-dijo Ravel

Sus heridas son graves pero lo podemos curar con nuestras lagrimas-dijo Lady Phoenix

¿Con quién habrá peleado para estar así?-dijo Ravel

No lo sé, pero sin duda con quien peleo no tuvo piedad con él-dijo Lady Phoenix

Freezer maldito-dijo el chico

 ** _Las dos rubias se le quedaron viendo y vieron como el chico se retorcía, parecía tener una pesadilla_**

Zarbon, no hagas eso ¡aahh! ¡Maldito!

 ** _Lady Phoenix y Ravel se preocuparon por él, se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho_**

¡Juro que los matare!

 ** _De repente el chico comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura dorada, su cabello comenzó a erizarse y comenzó a brillar a un tono dorado, el suelo comenzó a temblar_**

 ** _Lady Phoenix y Ravel se sorprendieron por el poder que estaba transmitiendo, superaba a todos los demonios, incluso rivalizaba con los dragones_**

Madre, ha este paso destruirá el castillo-dijo Ravel-Debemos hacer algo

Lo tengo-dijo Lady Phoenix

 ** _Lady Phoenix se acerco al chico y lo beso en los labios, Ravel no podría creer que su madre hubiera hecho eso_**

 ** _Para ser sinceros, Lady Phoenix se había enamorado rápidamente al ver al joven saiyajin, era guapo, musculoso y era muy fuerte, era exactamente el tipo de hombre que le gustaba_**

 ** _El chico saiyajin comenzó a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer rubia que lo estaba besabdo, el dejo a trasmitir ese poder tan sorprendente y Lady Phoenix separa sus labios_**

Ara, ya despertaste-dijo Lady Phoenix con una sonrisa

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo el chico

Que mal educado, primero tienes que presentarte-dijo Ravel

¿Presentarme?-dijo el saiyajin

Si, dinos tú nombre-dijo Lady Phoenix

Me llamo Kokuen-dijo el saiyajin

¿Kokuen? ¿Qué significa?-dijo Ravel

Simio negro-dijo Kokuen

Mucho gusto Kokuen, yo soy Layla Phoenix, matriarca del clan Phoenix y ella es mi hija Ravel-dijo Lady Phooenix

 ** _El chico saiyajin quiso levantarse pero sus heridas se lo impedían_**

Aun no estás en condiciones para moverte-dijo Lady Phoenix-Ravel dame el frasco de la lagrimas

Sí madre-dijo Ravel

 ** _Ravel fue a un mueble y saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido dentro, se lo dio a su madre y ella lo abrió y ella lo vacio en las heridas de Kokuen_**

 ** _Kokuen veía como sus heridas se estaban sanando rápidamente_**

 _Esto es más rápido que la capsula de recuperación-pensó el saiyajin_

 ** _En pocos segundos todas sus heridas se sanaron_**

Gracias por su ayuda pero me tengo que ir-dijo Kokuen saliendo de la cama

Kokuen aun no te puedes ir-dijo Layla

¿Por qué?-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Lady Phoenix le hizo una señal que viera abajo, Kokuen miro y vio que estaba completamente desnudo, Ravel se sonrojo fuertemente y se tapo los ojos, mientras que Layla se sonrojo y se quedaba viendo el miembro del saiyajin_**

 _Lo tiene tan grande aun siendo joven-pensó Layla_

Oh ya veo, ¿Dónde está mi ropa y mi armadura?-dijo Kokuen

Todo tú ropa estaba muy sucia y rasgada, así que te trajimos otra ropa-dijo Lady Phoenix entregándole ropa nueva-Saldremos para que te vistas

 ** _Lady Phoenix y Ravel salieron del cuarto para dejar que Kokuen se vistiera_**

 ** _Minutos más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen salió del cuarto con un traje negro de gala, en su pantalón tenia un agujero para su cola que estaba enredara en su cadera_**

Vaya que guapo-dijo Layla

Me siento incomodo con esto, no es lo que un saiyajin usa-dijo Kokuen

¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es un saiyajin?-dijo Ravel

¿No saben de los saiyajins?-dijo Kokuen y ellas negaron con la cabeza-Los saiyajins somos una raza guerrera, nos parecemos mucho a los humanos a excepción de la cola

Ya veo, vienes de una raza guerrera-dijo Layla

Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿podría comer algo?-dijo Kokuen

Claro, te llevaremos al comedor-dijo Layla

 ** _En el comedor_**

 ** _Layla y Ravel se sorprendieron al ve la forma de comer de Kokuen, los cocineros del castillo no dejaban de entrar y salir de la cocina para llevarle comida_**

 ** _Después de estar satisfecho y de dejar una gran montaña de platos Layla se le acerco_**

Se ve que estabas hambriento-dijo Layla

Es normal, los saiyajin tenemos un metabolismo diferente que los humanos-dijo Kokuen-Nosotros comemos grandes cantidades de comida para durar más en las peleas, Por cierto aun no me han contestado mi pregunta ¿Don estoy exactamente?

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Layla y Ravel le explicaron todo a Kokuen, de los facciones, de los dragones, demonios, ángeles y todo lo que necesitaba saber_**

Entonces ¿ustedes son demonios?-dijo Kokuen

Así es-dijo Ravel

Vaya eso no venía en el informe, pero bueno, les agradezco por haberme ayudado y por darme comida pero me tengo que ir-dijo Kokuen

Espera-dijo Ravel

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kokuen

Quiero que te unas a mi nobleza-dijo Ravel-Eres muy fuerte y eres el indicado para que inicie mi nobleza

Sí me uno a tú nobleza, ¿Podre luchar con gente fuerte y seguir comiendo esa deliciosa comida?-dijo Kokuen

Sí-dijo Ravel

Bien acepto-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ravel se alegro y saco una pieza de ajedrez, la del peón para ser exactos, puso la pieza en el pecho de Kokuen, la pieza entro en su pecho pero rápidamente fue expulsada y regreso a la mano de Ravel_**

Hija creo que deberías usar más que un peón-dijo Layla

Ok mamá-dijo Ravel

 ** _Ravel uso ocho peones pero ocurrió lo mismo, intento hacerlo su obispo pero regresaba sus piezas, intento con sus dos piezas de caballero pero igual regresaron a ella, uso sus torres pero el resultado era el mismo, no intento usar sus alfiles ya que sabía que pasaría lo mismo_**

 ** _Pero aun le quedaba una pieza, saco una pieza de reina pero esta era diferente que las demás, era una pieza mutada, la pieza entro en Kokuen y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, en su pecho apareció el símbolo del clan Phoenix_**

Ahora eres mi reina-dijo Ravel

Eso no suena muy masculino-dijo Kokuen

Ven, te presentaremos a las demás que nos ayudaran a traerte aquí-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla y Ravel llevaron a Kokuen a una habitación donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas hermosas, las chicas se sonrojaron al ver a Kokuen en ese traje_**

Chicas el es el chico que ayudamos y es la reina de Ravel, su nombre es Kokuen-dijo Layla

Mucho gusto Kokuen-kun-dijeron todas las chicas

Con Kokuen basta-dijo Kokuen

Kokuen, ¿nos podrías contar de dónde vienes?-dijo Layla

Yo provengo del planeta Vegeta, bueno al menos lo era antes que lo destruyeran-dijo Kokuen con cierto odio en sus palabras-Nosotros trabajábamos conquistando planetas para Freezer, pero ese maldito después de tantos años de confianza nos traiciono, destruyo nuestro planeta

 ** _Las chicas rápidamente habían ganado odio a Freezer sin ni siquiera saber quién era_**

Yo me encontraba con mi equipo en un planeta, habíamos de terminar nuestro trabajo pero uno de los subordinados de Freezer apareció-dijo Kokuen apretando sus puños-Luchamos pero mi equipo fue rápidamente asesinado, solo quede yo solo, le hice frente pero aun así me derroto, quede inconsciente debajo de unas rocas, desperté minutos después, decidí venir a la tierra ya que el planeta había sido destruido pero por el camino me encontré a Freezer y a sus hombres, aun recuerdo su estúpida sonrisa

 ** _Kokuen volvió a soltar esa aura dorada, todo el suelo del inframundo comenzó a temblar, en todos lados demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles sintieron ese poderoso poder_**

 ** _El cabello de Kokuen estaba comenzando a erizarse y cambiando de color, se estaba volviendo dorado y sus ojos también cambiaron a un color azul verdoso, Ravel se le acerco e hizo que lo viera a los ojos_**

Ya no tienes que sufrir por eso, ahora nosotros somos tú familia-dijo Ravel antes de besarlo

 _¿ue fue ese poder que me rodeaba? ¿Y porque disfrute del beso?-pensó Kokuen_

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todas y puso celosas a todas, el beso hizo que Kokuen se calmara y regreso a la normalidad, el extrañamente respondió al beso_**

 _No creí que Ravel tan atrevida como yo-pensó Layla_

 ** _Después de unos segundos Ravel y Kokuen rompieron el beso, Ravel estaba muy sonrojada y Kokuen tenía un pequeño sonrojo_**

Bueno ahora te presentare a las demás-dijo Ravel

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen se había llevado bien con las chicas pero más con Yubelluna que era un hermosa mujer peli morada y reina de Riser, que era el hermano mayor de Ravel_**

 ** _Todos estaban pasándola bien, Kokuen estaba sentado en un gran sillón, a su lado estaba Layla y Yubelluna, la reina de Riser se había enamorado rápidamente del saiyajin al igual que Layla, Ravel y el resto de la nobleza de Riser_**

 ** _Pero la tranquilidad desapareció cuando un círculo apareció en el suelo y de él salió un chico rubio de unos veinte años que vestía un traje parecido al de Kokuen, a su lado se encontraba una tres hermosas mujeres y cuatro hombres_**

 ** _Dos de los hombres eran pelirrojos solo que uno era mayor y tenia barba, el pelirrojo menor lleva una extraña armadura, al lado de los dos pelirrojos estaban dos hermosas mujeres, una era de cabello castaño y corto, con unos hermosos ojos morados, tenía un fantástico cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera y la otra mujer era igual de hermosa, ella tenía un fantástico cuerpo, cabello plateado con ojos que le hacían juego, ella vestía un traje de Maid_**

 ** _Los otros dos hombres eran rubios, una era menor que parecía tener veinte años, ambos llevaban trajes parecidos al que llevaba Kokuen_**

 ** _La última mujer era una hermosa pelinegra con un cuerpo de niña pero con grandes pechos, ella vestía un traje de maga de color rosa_**

Madre ¿Quién es ese tipo que esta a tu lado y de mi reina?-dijo el rubio menor

Riser, él es Kokuen la reina de Ravel-dijo Layla-Kokuen él es mi hijo Riser y el que esta alado es mi esposo

Hola soy Kokuen-dijo el saiyajin

 _Debo admitir que es muy guapo, ¿De dónde vendrá y que hace en la mansión Phoenix?-pensó la hermosa castaña_

Ravel, nos podrías explicar ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Y qué hace con nuestra madre y mi nobleza?-dijo Riser enojado y prendiendo fuego en sus manos

Onii-sama, ni se te ocurra atacar a mi reina, él te vencería –dijo Ravel sorprendiendo a todos menos a Layla y la nobleza de Riser

Ravel-san, ¿Estás diciendo que este hombre llamado Kokuen es muy poderoso?-dijo el pelirrojo menor

Así es Sirzechs-sama-dijo Ravel

Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no haces un duelo contra Riser para demostrar su poder?-dijo el pelirrojo mayor

Me parece una buena idea Lord Gremory-dijo Layla

Yo seré el arbitro de este duelo, por cierto Kokuen-san yo me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge-dijo la hermosa peli plateada

 ** _Kokuen miro a Grayfia y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era hermosa y sexy_**

Es un gusto Grayfia-dijo Kokuen con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Grayfia

Hola Kokuen-kun, yo soy Venelana Gremory es un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo la hermosa castaña

 ** _Kokuen también se le quedo viendo a Venelana y al igual que Grayfia era muy hermosa y sexy_**

Mucho gusto Venelana, también espero conocernos mejor y que nos llevemos bien-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

 ** _Venelana se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa, no negaría que Kokuen era muy guapo y se veía que era alguien muy fuerte y listo, Lord Gremory se enojo al ver que su esposa se había encariñado con el saiyajin_**

Hola Ko-tan, soy la toda poderosa chica mágica Serefall Leviathan-dijo la chica pelinegra haciendo una pose de chica mágica de animes

 ** _A Kokuen le pareció un poco divertida y al igual que Venelana y Grayfia era muy hermosa y sexy_**

Hola Serefall, te ves muy hermosa con ese traje-dijo Kokuen haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra

Sabes que, vamos a poner esto más interesante, si yo gano tendrás que servirme por un año , y si me derrotas te daré a mi nobleza y todos los frascos de lagrimas de Fénix que quieras-dijo Riser sorprendiendo a todos

Onii-sama ¿Estás loco? No le ganaras a Kokuen, de seguro el ganara todo-dijo Ravel

Tranquila Ravel, no dañare mucho a tú nueva reina, solo jugare con él un poco-dijo Riser

Luego no digas que te lo advertí-dijo Ravel

 ** _Layla se acerco a Venelana y la llevo a un rincón de la habitación de hablar de algo importante_**

Escucha Venelana, de seguro Kokuen ganara ¿Por qué no nos hacemos sus mujeres?-dijo Lyla sorprendiendo a Venelana haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza hasta que le salía humo

¿Por qué quieres que haga eso Layla? ¿Acaso le viste su…-dijo Venelana sonrojada

No solo eso me he enamorado profundamente de él, y si lo tiene gigantesco aun siendo tan joven-dijo Layla haciendo sonrojar a Venelana-Lo vi completamente desnudo y es perfecto, esos músculos y su polla, es perfecto

 ** _Venelana soltaba humo de su cabeza al pensar a Kokuen desnudo_**

Lo hare, me convertiré en su mujer-dijo Venelana

No te arrepentirás amiga, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras mucho cuando seamos sus mujeres-dijo Layla

 ** _Lo que no se habían dado cuenta que Kokuen lo había escuchado todo gracias a su oído súper desarrollado_**

 _¿Ser mis mujeres?-pensó Kokuen viéndolas-No estaría mal, son muy hermosas y sexis, además creo que tendré que trae de vuelta a la raza saiyajin y ellas se ven que son mujeres fuerte, y también ellas-pensó viendo a Grayfia y a Serefall_

 _Debo admitir que Kokuen es muy guapo, tal vez me vuelva en su mujer, de seguro Sirzechs-sama me ofrecerá para que se una a nosotros-pensó Grayfia-Estoy decidida, acabando el combate me ofreceré para ser su mujer_

¿Quieres pelear aquí o afuera?-dijo Kokuen

Afuera, no quiero dañar el castillo-dijo Riser

 ** _Grayfia apareció círculos mágicos debajo de ellos que los llevaron afuera del castillo, ella coloco una barrera para no destruir el castillo_**

¿Qué les parece apostar?-dijo Sirzechs

Buena idea, yo apuesto 100 mil del dinero infernal que gana Riser Phoenix-dijo Lord Gremory

Yo apuesto 500 a que gana Kokuen-dijo Sirzechs sorprendiendo a su padre

Apuesto 8000 a que gana Riser-dijo Lord Phoenix

Yo apuesto si gana Kokuen, seré una de sus mujeres-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos_**

Me parece bien Grayfia-dijo Sirzechs

Yo apuesto 5000 si gana Kokuen-kun y me divorciare para convertirme en una de sus mujeres-dijo Venelana

 ** _Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos y más a su esposo que se dio cuenta que no lo había complacido_**

Yo apuesto 6000 por Ko-tan y si gana yo seré una de sus mujeres-dijo Serafall

Yo apuesto 3000 por Kokuen y si gana me divorcio de mi esposo para ser una de sus mujeres con mis amigas-dijo Layla sorprendiendo a su espoda y a sus hijos

Mamá pero que dices, no te culpo por enamorarte de Kokuen, sé que es guapo, fuerte, listo y amable y pelearía por proteger a sus amigos, yo apuesto 100000 y me casare con él-dijo Ravel sorprendiendo a todos

 _Con esto la raza Saiyajin regresara pronto-pensó Kokuen_

Ya que estas las apuestas hechas, es hora de que comience el duelo-dijo Grayfia-La única regla en este duelo es que no se puede matar, se puede dejar a su oponente incapacitado o inconsciente, al dejar a su oponente Incapacitado o inconsciente "desaparecerá" volviendo al castillo y se declara la victoria al que lo derrote, no hay límite de tiempo, ahora ¡Comiencen!

 ** _Riser rápidamente se lanzo contra Kokuen_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Kokuen le dio un tremendo golpe al estomago sacándole el aire, Riser se sujeto el estomado, Kokuen lo agarro de la pierna y le dio varias vueltas y lo arrojo contra la barrera_**

Vamos chico, ¿Esa es toda tú fuerza?-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Riser furioso se levanta y se lanza contra el saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAM¡**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Riser le dio fuertes puñetazos y patadas pero el saiyajin ni se movía de su lugar_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Kokuen lo mando contra la barrera con un puñetazo_**

¡HAAAHH!-Kokuen lanzo un gran rayo de energía contra el rubio

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una explosión creando una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Riser con su traje casi hecho añicos y se veía que tenía heridas graves que se estaban regenerando_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado-_ _No puedo creer que una basura como él me este ganando, no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré_

¡No lo permitiré!-grito Riser

 _ **Riser se levanto y creó una enorme bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande**_

 _¡No permitiré que alguien como tú me avergüence delante mi familia y Sirzechs-sama!-grito Riser haciendo la bola más grande_

 _ **Riser lanzo la bola de fuego, Kokuen no se movió de donde estaba, Kokuen agarro la bola de fuego pero la bola de fuego comenzaba a arrastrarlo**_

 _Jajaja gane-dijo Riser riendo como loco_

 _No puedo perder contra él-pensó Kokuen_

 ** _Al él le vino la imagen de cómo sus compañeros murieron en manos de Zarbon y cuando vio a Freezer en el lugar donde había estado su planeta, recordar esa sonrisa y lo hizo enojar_**

 _No volveré a perder de nuevo contra nadie-pensó Kokuen_

¡AAHHHH!

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a cambiar, de nuevo esa aura dorada volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo, su cabello se había erizado y vuelto dorado junto su cola, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul verdoso_**

 ** _Todos los demonios se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder proveniente de Kokuen, los superaba sin duda, incluso a los dragones_**

¡HAAAA!-Kokuen comenzó a mover la gran bola de fuego-¡HAAA!

 ** _Kokuen pateo la bola de fuego de regreso a Riser. El rubio se cubrió con sus brazos_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión destruyo la barrera y creó una gran nube de humo, cuando se fue la nube de humo dejaron ver a Riser tendido en el suelo con muchas heridas, Kokuen se acercaba a él lentamente_**

¿Qu…qu..que demonios eres?-dijo Riser

Solo soy un saiyajin-dijo Kokuen

¿U…un saiyajin?-dijo Riser antes de quedar inconsciente y desaparecer

Riser Phoenix esta fuera de combate, el ganador es Kokuen-dijo Grayfia

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes desde que Kokuen llego al inframundo y desde que venció a Riser y consiguió su nobleza, los dos patriarcas aceptaron la decisión de sus esposas y se divorciaron, ahora Venelana y Layla eran las mujeres de Kokuen junto con Ravel, Serafall, Grayfia y la ex nobleza e Riser_**

 ** _Con el dinero que habían ganado mandaron a construir su propio castillo, Kokuen les había dicho que quería recrear a los saiyajin, así que formaron el clan Saiyajin, la primera noche que tuvieron en el castillo Kokuen se la pasa con sus mujeres, cada una experimento el mejor sexo de su vida, ellas se enamoraron más de Kokuen_**

 ** _Ahora en la entrada del castillo se encontraba una hermosa chica pelirroja que estaba acompañada por dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era pelinegra hermosa con ojos violetas y grandes pechos, la otra era una hermosa loli peli blanca y el chico era rubio_**

 ** _Era Rias Gremory hija de Venelana, ella se entero que su madre s había divorciado de su padre por otro hombre, eso la enojo, no solo porque su madre se había divorciado sino porque ni siquiera se lo habían informado, las otras chicas se llamaban Akeno (la pelinegra) y la loli se llamaba Koneko, y el chico Kiba_**

 ** _El grupo entro al castillo y vieron a las chicas que estaban tomando té_**

Ara Rias, ¿Vienes a visitarme?-dijo Venelana a su hija

Nada de eso madre, vengo a ver al hombre por cual cambiaste a mi padre-dijo Rias

Kokuen está pescando en este momento, pero si quieres puedes esperarlo-dijo Venelana

Así que se llama Kokuen, bien lo esperare-dijo Rias

 ** _En otra parte_**

 ** _En un bosque cerca del castillo Saiyajin se encontraba un hermoso lago del cual salió un enorme pez, segundos después salió Kokuen con solo unos shorts_**

Esto será suficiente para mí y las chicas-dijo Kokuen agarrando al pez y comenzando a caminar

 ** _En el castillo_**

¿Cuánto más tardara?-dijo Rias

No creo que tarde mucho, ya debe estar en camino-dijo Layla

 ** _En ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron revelando a Kokuen que traía un enorme pez, Rias junto con Akeno y Koneko se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo de Kokuen_**

Bienvenido amor-dijo Ravel besándolo

Hola chicas, traje la cena-dijo Kokuen levantando al pez

Bien lo llevaremos para cocinarlo, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y Venelana-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla y las demás chicas llevaron el pez a la cocina para cocinarlo mientras que Venelana y Kokuen se quedaron para hablar con Rias_**

Mucho gusto soy Kokuen, patriarca del clan Saiyajin-dijo Kokuen-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y en que les puedo servir?

Etto…yo-dijo Rias sonrojada y sin apartar la vista del pecho musculoso de Kokuen-Yo soy Rias Gremory hija de Venelana y heredera del clan Gremory

Ya veo, tú eres mi hijastra-dijo Kokuen

Nada de eso, yo no te aceptare como mi padrastro-dijo Rias-Eres menor que yo, es ilógico que seas mi padrastro

Vamos Rias, dale una oportunidad, es el hombre que amo-dijo Venelana-Además él rompió el compromiso que tenias con Riser

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Como él es tú padrastro decidió que no quería que te casaras con Riser, así que rompió el compromiso que tenias-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

Sí, no dejaría que te asaras con alguien como él-dijo Kokuen

Gracias-dijo Rias

Oye Rias ¿No te gustaría ser una de las mujeres de Kokuen?-dijo Venelana

¿EH?-dijo Rias sonrojada

Él es muy amable con nosotras, hacemos todo juntos-dijo Venelana-Además es una bestia en la cama-dijo de forma lésbica

 ** _El comentario que hizo Venelara provoco que Rias se sonrojara al mismo tono que su cabello y le salió humo de la cabeza al imaginarse a ella con Kokuen en una cama desnuda con él_**

¿Y ustedes chicas? No les gustaría ser mujeres de Kokuen-dijo Venelana a Akeno y a Koneko

 ** _Ambas chicas se sonrojaron_**

Ara, Ara me gustaría estar con Kokuen-sama-dijo Akeno de forma lésbica

Akeno compórtate-dijo Rias

Entonces chicas, ¿Quieren ser las mujeres de Kokuen?-dijo Venelana

Yo acepto-dijo Akeno

Yo también-dijo Koneko

¿Rias?-dijo Venelana viendo a su hija

Yo…yo…acepto-dijo Rias

Bien, pondré sus nombres en la pisara-dijo Venelana

¿Pisara?-dijo Rias confundida

Las chicas y yo decidimos ponernos turnos para dormir con Kokuen-dijo Venelana caminando a una pisara y comenzado a escribir en ella-Rias te tocara compartir a Kokuen conmigo, Layla y Grayfia los Martes, Akeno-san te toca compartirlo con Yubelluna y Serafall los Jueves, Koneko-san te tocara compartirlo con Ravel los Sábados

La cena está lista-dijo Grayfia acercándose a ellos

¿Quieren acompañarnos?-dijo Kokuen y ellas asistieron

 ** _Fueron al gran comedor y en la mesa había varios platillos hechos por el pez que capturo Kokuen, todos se sentaron a comer, Kokuen había aprendido modales gracias a las chicas que pasaron horas enseñándole modales, a como bailar y todo sobre el inframundo_**

 ** _Después de cenar alzaron los platos y Kokuen fue a tomar un baño, el baño del castillo era muy grande con una gran bañera y varias regaderas_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba en una de las regaderas pero no se dio cuenta que una de las chicas se había colado, Kokuen sintió dos grandes montañas suaves en su espalda_**

¿Necesita que le lave su espalda Koku-sama?-dijo Grayfia sensualmente en su oído

Grayfia, hoy es Domingo, es mi día libre-dijo Kokuen

Ya lo sé, pero solo quiero lavarle la espalda y esto de aquí-dijo Grayfia sensualmente mientras tomaba la polla de Kokuen

 ** _Grayfia comenzó a masturbar a Kokuen poniendo su polla completamente dura, Kokuen estaba disfrutando de las manos de Grayfia, Kokuen se volteo para que Grayfia viera su polla de trece pulgadas_**

No puedo esperar hasta el martes para tener este monstruo en mí-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia puso la polla de Kokuen en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo_**

~Ahh Grayfia~

 ** _Grayfia saco el miembro de Kokuen por un momento para luego ponerlo entre sus grandes pechos, Kokuen estaba disfrutando mucho como Grayfia usaba sus pechos en su miembro_**

 ** _Grayfia uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Kokuen, siguió así por un tiempo hasta que Kokuen se vino, Grayfia trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Kokuen le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Grayfia saco de su boca el miembro de Kokuen y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a Kokuen_**

 ** _Grayfia se inclino en una de las paredes dejando que Kokuen viera su trasero bien formado y su coño mojado_**

Koku-sama, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama-dijo Grayfia sacudiendo su culo llamando la atención del Saiyajin

 ** _Kokuen se puso detrás de ella y alineo su polla al coño de Grayfia, de un solo empujón Kokuen metió su polla llegando al útero de Grayfia, Grayfia se vino con solo que Kokuen la metiera_**

Vaya Grayfia te corriste rápido, ¿en verdad lo querías?-dijo Kokuen comenzando a embestirla con mucha fuerza y velocidad mientras la agarraba de sus caderas

~¡Ahh Koku-sama!~ ~¡Más fuerte!~-grito Grayfia de puro placer

 ** _Kokuen aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Grayfia comenzó a ponerse en blanco, Kokuen soltó una de sus manos de las caderas de Grayfia y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una nalgada_**

 **¡PLAF!**

~¡Sí Koku-sama castigue su sirvienta traviesa!~-

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Kokuen siguió dándole nalgadas hasta que el culo de Grayfia se puso rojo_**

~¡Koku-sama!~-grito Grayfia

 ** _Kokuen sintió como las paredes de Grayfia lo aprontaban muy fuerte y sintió como los fluidos de Grayfia fluían_**

Vaya Grayfia te has corrido dos veces sin mí, sin duda necesitas ser castigada-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen saco su miembro del coño de Grayfia y ella extendió sus nalgas dejando que Kokuen viera su ano_**

Koku-sama, castigue apropiadamente a su sirvienta traviesa-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Kokuen alineo su polla con el ano de Grayfia, uso los jugos de Grayfia como lubricante y entro de un golpe haciendo que Grayfia soltara un grito de placer_**

~¡Koku-sama!~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Grayfia estaba completamente en blanco y le salía saliva de su boca, Kokuen tomo las piernas de Grayfia y la levando haciendo la vagina de Grayfia totalmente visible_**

~Koku-sama, esto es muy vergonzoso~

Pero eso te gusta, apretaste más tu culo cuando te levante-dijo Kokuen mientras la embestía

 ** _Kokuen vio los pechos de Grayfia que rebotaban con cada embestida que le daba, él tomo el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Grayfia se excito más cuando Kokuen mordió su pezón_**

~¡Koku-sama estoy por correrme!~

Yo igual-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de su culo, Grayfia soltó sus jugos al suelo, Kokuen saco su miembro del culo de Grayfia y su semen comenzaba a salir_**

Se corrió mucho Koku-sama-dijo Grayfia-Pero fue genial

 ** _Grayfia y Kokuen se dieron un apasionado beso_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen y Grayfia caminaban por los pasillos del castillo llegando a una gran habitación donde estaban las demás chicas con camisones transparente dejando ver la lencería erótica que llevaban_**

Ya es hora de dormir Koku-dijo Layla

Si-dijo Kokuen desvistiéndose y quedándose solo con unos bóxers negros

 ** _Grayfia fue a su closet para cambiarse pero…_**

Ara, ¿Por qué caminas graciosa Grayfia?-dijo Venelana

Etto…me caí, si eso me caí y me lastime-dijo Grayfia sonrojada

 ** _Grayfia se puso un camisón como las otras dejando ver su lencería erótica de color blanco, todos se acomodaron en la gran cama y listos para dormir_**

Buenas noches chicas-dijo Kokuen

Buenas noches Koku-dijeron las chicas

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, iras a la superficie para que conozcas más sobre los humanos-dijo Venelana

Me niego, quiero quedarme aquí a entrenar-dijo Kokuen

No puedes pasarte todo el día entrenando y comiendo-dijo Layla

Quieres ver que sí-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Las chicas se molestaron con su hombre y le gritaron_**

¡Vas a ir a la escuela o no comerás por un mes!-gritaron sus mujeres

Ok, cálmense, iré a la escuela-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba delante a una gran academia con un uniforme, Kokuen comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la academia y escucho los rumores que las chicas y los chicos hacían a sus espaldas_**

 ** _Las chicas decían cosas como: "¿tendrá novia?" y "Es más guapo que Kiba-kun". Los chicos decían: "Genial llego otro Casanova"_**

 ** _Kokuen camino donde estaba una chica y se acerco para hablarle_**

Oigan ¿Puedes decirme donde está el salón 2-A?-dijo Kokuen

Sí solo….¡¿Que haces tú aquí?!-grito Rias al ver a Kokuen

Oh Rias, no sabía que estudiabas aquí, parece que además de ser tú padrastro y novio, también seré tú compañero-dijo Kokuen

 _Oh no esto será un desastre-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin- en la noche_**

~¡Más fuerte!~

 ** _Kokuen estaba pasando la noche con sus seis hipotecas (Marion una hermosa castaña y Burent una hermosa de cabello oscuro, Lle y Nel, dos hermanas lolis peli verdes, Ni y Li dos gemelas nekomatas, Ni era peli rosa y Li era peli azul, Mira que era una hermosa chica peli azul y Shuriya una hermosa chica morena de cabello largo y gris)_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba penetrando a Burent por detrás con mucha fuerza y velocidad_**

~¡Koku-sama!~

 ** _Kokuen se corrió dentro de su hipoteca inundando su vientre de su semilla, Burent cayó en la cama con la respiración alterada y a su lado estaba Marion desnuda con una sonrisa en su cara y con rastro de semen en su cara y se vagina, a su lado estaban las gemelas nekomatas, las dos lolis, Shuriya y Mira que estaban igual que ella, prueba que Kokuen ya lo había hecho con ellas_**

Eso fue genial Koku-sama-dijo Marion

Sí-dijo Kokuen algo deprimido

¿Pasa algo malo Koku-sama?-dijo Lle

Es Rias, hoy fue mi primer día en la academia, me lleve bien con Akeno, Koneko y Kiba pero ella me ignoro-dijo Kokuen-Entiendo que no le guste que salga con Venelana pero…

Tranquilo Koku-sama, le debe dar tiempo para que se acostumbre a esto Nyah-dijo Ni

[Sigue sus consejos compañeros]-dijo una voz que venía del brazo izquierdo de Kokuen

Es buena idea Ddraig-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ddraig era un gran dragón rojo, era una de las Sacred Gear, era la Boosted Gear, Kokuen lo conoció pocos días después que Kokuen venció a Riser_**

Solo dele su tiempo-dijo Shuriya

Tienen razón-dijo Kokuen

Además mañana es tú día con ella, conócela más-dijo Burent

Esa es una gran idea Burent, lo intentare-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba en el viejo edificio de la academia, ese era el salón del club del ocultismo, el cual Rias era presidenta, el joven saiyajin se encontraba sentado en el sillón que había_**

Ara, ara Koku-sama

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver la entrada del club y vio a Akeno_**

Hola Akeno-dijo Kokuen

¿A qué se debe su visita al club?-dijo Akeno

Estoy esperando a Rias-dijo Kokuen

Oh sí, hoy es su día con ella-dijo Akeno

No es por eso, quiero hablar con ella para conocernos más-dijo Kokuen

Ya veo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Sin previo aviso Akeno se subió a las caderas de Kokuen_**

Yo también quiero conocer más de ti Koku-sama-dijo Akeno sensualmente –Dime ¿Qué parte te gusta más de una mujer? ¿Los pechos o el trasero?

 ** _Las manos de Kokuen se dirigieron al redondo trasero de Akeno y le dio un fuerte apretón_**

Ara, así que los traseros-dijo Akeno divertidamente

No lo malinterpretes-dijo Kokuen-no solo me gustan los traseros

Entonces-dijo Akeno comenzando a desabrocharse su uniforme-¿También te gustan estas?

 ** _Akeno revelo el erótico sostén de color morado que usaba a Kokuen, el sostén parecía estar a punto de reventar y dejar libres los grandes pechos de Akeno_**

¿Le gusta mis pechos Koku-sama?-dijo Akeno de forma lésbica al oído del saiyajin

 ** _Kokuen no dio una respuesta verbal, a cambio comenzó a darle beso a Akeno en su cuello, Akeno comenzó a gemir y a mover sus caderas, pudo sentir como la polla del saiyajin se estaba poniendo dura_**

Parece que alguien se quiere unir-dijo Akeno viendo la erección del saiyajin

 _Es enorme-pensó Akeno lamiéndose los labios_

 ** _Kokuen llevo sus manos a la espalda de Akeno para quitarle el sostén pero antes que lo hiciera…_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver a la entrada del club y vieron a Rias que tenía un gran sonrojo y una expresión de enojo en su cara_**

Ara Buchou ¿Nos estaba viendo?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Rias esto…

Buchou no le gustaría cambiar su día conmigo-dijo Akeno

Eso nunca-dijo Rias enojada-Hoy es mi día con él, así que espera tú día como las demás

Ara, ara Buchoy se enojo-dijo Akeno bajando de las caderas de Kokuen y dándole un beso rápido en los labios-No puedo esperar mi turno

 ** _Akeno se abrocho su playera y salió del club_**

Rias yo…

No digas nada-dijo Rias-Iré al castillo a las nueve, quiero que me lleves a tener la mejor cita de mi vida ¿entendiste?

Ok-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Más tarde-castillo saiyajin_**

 ** _Kokuen caminaba hacia su habitación, al llegar pudo ver a Layla en la cama completamente desnuda_**

Así que tú serás las primera-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

Sí, ahora ven aquí y hazme tuya niño grande-dijo Layla sensualmente

 ** _Kokuen se desvistió y fue donde estaba la hermosa rubia, ellos comenzaron con un apasionado beso que pronto se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Kokuen bajo sus manos hasta el redondo y bien formado trasero de Layla y le dio un fuerte apretón haciendo gemir a Layla en el beso_**

 ** _Kokuen recostó a Layla en la cama, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y comenzó a bajar_**

~Koku….más~

 ** _Kokuen siguió con sus besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, se llevo el pecho izquierdo a la boca y masajeaba el derecho_**

~Mmm…Koku~-

 ** _Kokuen mordió el pezón del pecho y la rubia grito de placer, Kokuen cambio de pecho y hizo lo mismo_**

~¡Ahhh Koku!~

 ** _Kokuen siguió jugando con los pechos de Layla por un poco más, el coño de Layla cada vez se humedecía más mientras que Kokuen jugaba con sus pechos_**

 ** _Kokuen dejo los pechos de Layla y fue hacia su coño que ya estaba muy mojada_**

Vaya Layla estas muy mojada-dijo Kokuen haciendo sonrojar a la rubia de vergüenza

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a darle besos causando que Layla temblara un poco_**

~Ahh…Koku...Ahh~

 ** _Kokuen abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

Sigue…..mmm…que rico~

 ** _Kokuen movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Layla se arqueara de placer y apretara las sabanas con fuerza, Kokuen continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

¡Kokun….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Layla se corrió en la cara del saiyajin, Kokuen tomo con mucho gusto los jugos de su hermosa rubia_**

Sabes delicioso-dijo Kokuen

Ya no aguanto más, métemela-dijo Layla abriendo sus labios vaginales para Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen alineo su polla con el coño de Layla y de un empujo lo meto hasta el fondo, Layla tuvo un orgasmo cuando la polla de Kokuen llego hasta su útero_**

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza y velocidad, tanto que incluso la cama golpeaba la pare siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Kokuen_**

~¡Más rápido Koku!~

 ** _El saiyajin incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Layla se puso en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando su hombre, Kokuen vio como los grandes pechos rebotaban, se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca y lo comenzó a chupar mientras que seguía penetrando a Layla_**

~Koku voy a…¡Ahhh!~

 ** _Layla se corrió mientras que Kokuen seguía embistiéndola y aun tenía su pecho en su boca_**

Vaya te corriste sin mí-dijo Kokuen

Lo siento, es que se sentía tan bien-dijo Layla

Bueno, cambiemos de posición-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen saco su polla del coño de Layla y la rubia se puso en cuatro, Kokuen se puso detrás de ella, agarro sus caderas y volvió a meter su polla, esta vez fue más rápido y más fuerte, Kokuen soltó una de sus manos y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada dejando la marca de su mano_**

~¡Sí Koku! ¡Castígame, he sido una niña mala!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Con cada nalgada que Kokuen le daba, Layla perdía fuerza en sus brazos_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Layla perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, su cara ahora estaba en el colchón mientras tenía su culo rojo y en el aire_**

 ** _Kokuen aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse pero también Layla, ya que sintió como sus paredes apretaban más y más su polla_**

Layla voy a correrme-dijo Kokuen

~¡Si hazlo! ¡Embarázame Koku! ¡Dame un hijo tuyo!~

 ** _Kokuen siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió en ella, la lleno por completo, los jugos de Layla mojaron la cama, Kokuen saco su polla de Layla y su semen comenzaba a salir de ella_**

Hay mucho-dijo Layla tomando un poco del semen que salía de ella-Mmm delicioso

Descansa-dijo Kokuen-Yo tengo que prepárame para tres chicas más

Ok-dijo Layla

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba en las regaderas y nuevamente fue acompañado por Grayfia, ellos dos se encontraban besando apasionadamente, Kokuen tenía Grayfia contra la pared_**

 ** _Kokuen llevo sus manos hacia su trasero y le dio un fuerte apretón, Grayfia gimió en el beso, la levanto agarrándola de su culo, Grayfia enredo sus brazos en su cuello_**

 ** _Kokuen la penetro de un empujo haciendo que Grayfia soltara un grito de placer y que rompiera el beso, ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura para que llegara más profundo_**

~¡Más duro Koku-sama, más duro!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento sus embestidas y la mente de Grayfia se puso en blanco, ella tenía una expresión como la de una puta_**

 ** _Kokuen se quedo hipnotizado al ver los pechos de Grayfia rebotar delante de él, agarro el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Grayfia se corrían al momento que Kokuen chupo su pecho_**

 _Mmm que apretado-pensó Kokuen mientras seguía penetrando a Grayfia_

 ** _Kokuen mordió el pezón de Grayfia y ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, la hermosa Maid no paraba de decir el nombre del saiyajin una y otra vez_**

 ** _A kokuen le vino una idea, separo las nalgas de Grayfia y…_**

~¡Ahhhh!~

 ** _Grayfia se corrió por segunda vez cuando sintió que algo penetro su ano, y eso fue la cola de Kokuen, Grayfia estaba teniendo el mejor sexo en su vida_**

 ** _Kokuen siguió penetrando el coño y el culo de Grayfia_**

¿Te gusta Grayfia? ¿Te gusta ser follada por tu coño y tu culo?-dijo Kokuen mientras la penetraba

~¡Si Koku-sama! ¡Me encanta, vaya más rápido!~

 ** _Kokuen no se hizo de rogar y aumento sus embestidas, Grayfia tenía la lengua afuera y tenía saliva saliendo de su boca, Kokuen sintió que estaba por correrse y Grayfia también, siguo embistiéndola hasta que se corrió en ella_**

~¡Koku-sama!~

 ** _Grayfia recibió el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Kokuen inundo su vientre con su semen, saco su cola de su culo y su polla de su coño y el semen comenzó a salir y a caer al suelo_**

Eres toda una pervertida Grayfia-dijo Kokuen

Perdón por ser tan pervertida Koku-sama-dijo Grayfia

No importa, ya que eres mi Maid pervertida-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ambos se dieron un beso y se limpiaron_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una habitación que tenia una gran cama y a una hermosa castaña vestida de conejo sexy_**

Woa-dijo Kokuen

¿Te gusta?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana usaba un sexi traje de coneja que consistía en medias tranparentes, una tanga de color negro que tenía en la parte de atrás un la cola de conejo, un sostén que hacía parecer más grandes sus pechos y las típicas orejas de conejo en su cabeza, Venelana era la más atrevida de las chicas, ella siempre usaba disfraces sexys cuando tenía sexo con Kokuen_**

Me encanta-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen se desvistió y se lanzo contra Venelana, le bajo el sostén dejando libres sus grandes pechos y comenzó a chuparlos, a Venelana le gustaba la forma en la que había reaccionado Kokuen, era la que esperaba_**

~Auch, no muerdas tan fuerte~

Lo siento-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen volvió a chupar los pechos de Venelana con más delicadeza, Kokuen uso su mano derecha para bajar en el coño de Venelana, hizo a un lado su tanga y deposito dos dedos dentro de su coño_**

~Mmm…que rico~

 ** _Kokuen deposito otro dedo en el coño de la castaña y aumento la velocidad, Venelana apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama_**

~¡Aahhh!~

 ** _Venelana se corrió en los dedos de Kokuen, el saiyajin dejo los pechos de la hermosa castaña y acerco sus dedos a su boca, Venelana acepto el gesto y chupo sus propios jugos, ella sabia deliciosa_**

Métemelo Koku-dijo Venelana separando sus labios vaginales para Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen estaba por penetrarla pero Venelana lo detuvo_**

Sabes cómo me gusta hacerlo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a emanar la misma aura que uso con Riser, su cabello se erizo y se volvió amarillo y sus ojos cambiaron a color azul verdoso, su polla incluso creció un poco, se transformo en súper saiyajin_**

Ahora ven y hazme tuya-dijo Venelana

 ** _Kokuen penetro de un empujón a Venelana llegando a su útero, ella se corrió al momento que Kokuen la penetro, Kokuen comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza, Venelana enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Kokuen y sus piernas en su cintura para que llegara más profundo_**

~¡Si más fuerte, muéstrame porque soy tú mujer!~

 ** _Kokuen acelero sus embestidas y Venelana se corrió por tercera vez, ella entero sus uñas en la espalda de Kokuen al tener tremendo orgasmo, a Kokuen solo lo encendió más_**

~¡Ahhh Koku eres una bestia!~

 ** _Kokuen sintió que estaba a punto de correrse pero también Venelana_**

Venelana voy a…

~¡Hazlo! ¡Quiere tener un hijo tuyo!~

 ** _Kokuen soltó su semen en el vientre de Venelana inundándolo por completo, Venelana soltó sus jugos en la cama, Kokuen saco su polla y su semen comenzó a salir del coño de Venelana_**

 ** _Pero la diversión aun no acababa, Venelana cambio los papeles, ahora ella estaba arriba y Kokuen abajo, ella volvió a meter la polla de Kokuen en ella y comenzó a saltar_**

 ** _Venelana montaba a Kokuen como si ella fuera una vaquera y él un toro, Venelana llevo sus manos a la cabeza y…_**

~Pyon Pyon ¿Te gusta Koku?~

 ** _Venelana actuaba como una coneja mientras saltaba en la polla de Kokuen, pudo sentir como se hizo más grande y más duro en ella_**

 ** _Koku agarro el culo y Venelana y comenzó a moverse a ritmo de ella_**

~¡Ahh estas siendo muy rudo Pyon!~

 ** _Kokuen siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió por segunda vez dentro de ella y Venelana se corriera por quinta vez, ella cayó en el pecho de Kokuen cansada y sudando mucho_**

Es hora de tú premio Pyon-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ella se levanto y se quito la tanga, se puso en cuatro y extendió sus nalgas dejando que Kokuen viera su ano_**

Vamos Koku se que lo quieres-dijo Venelana sacudiendo su culo

 ** _Kokuen no lo dudo dos veces, se puso detrás de ella y la penetro de un empujón, Venelana se corrió por sexta vez, ella agarraba con fuerza las sabanas mientras que Kokuen la follaba por su culo_**

~¡Si más fuerte, rómpeme el culo Koku!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento más sus embestidas, Venelana no paraba de gemir el nombre de Kokuen, ella perdió la fuerza de sus brazos dejando su culo en el aire_**

 ** _Venelana tenía en la cara una expresión de toda una puta, Kokuen estaba a punto de correrse, aumento más sus embestidas y lleno el culo de Venelana de semen, la castaña se vine por séptima vez, Kokuen regreso a la normalidad y se acostó a su lado_**

¿Qué hora es?-dijo Kokuen

Son las cinco, ¿A qué hora es tú cita con Rias?-dijo Venelana

A las nueves, dormiré un poco, despiértame cuando sean las nueve-dijo Kokuen

Ok-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, en pocos segundos los dos se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin- 9:00 pm_**

 ** _Kokuen se había dado un baño rápido y se preparo para su cita con Rias, llevaba puesto una playera negra, unos jeans con un agujero parra su cola y unas botas negras_**

 ** _Rias llego puntualmente, ella llevaba una blusa de color rosa y una falda que le hacía juego_**

Te ves hermosa-dijo Kokuen sonrojando a la pelirroja

Gracias-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos fueron al mundo terrenal, Kokuen llevo a Rias a un hermoso restaurante a cenar, después de la cena fueron al cine_**

 ** _Acabando la película caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, en el camino se toparon con una tienda de mangas, Rias se quedo viendo la tienda_**

¿Quieres entrar Rias?-dijo Kokuen

Etto…-Rias estaba sonrojada

Sí quieres que entremos está bien-dijo Kokuen

Sí quiero entrar-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos entraron a la tienda. Rias fue a conseguir sus mangas favoritos mientras que Kokuen se quedo a leer algunos_**

One piece ¿Eh?, suena interesante-dijo Kokuen tomando el manga y comenzando a leerlo

 ** _El manga llamo por completo la atención de kokuen_**

Woa, este hombre puede romper el aire-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen se llevo algunos mangas y se los llevo a la caja registradora a pagar, segundos después llego Rias con una gran montaña de mangas, Kokuen pago los mangas y salieron de la tienda_**

 ** _Rias uso un círculo mágico para tele transportar sus mangas a su casa y Kokuen hizo lo mismo_**

 ** _Los dos fueron al club ya que ahí era donde vivía Rias_**

Gracias por la cita, en verdad me divertí-dijo Rias

Yo también-dijo Kokuen-Oye sé que no te gusta que por mi se hayan divorciado tus padres pero…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rias lo beso, kokuen respondió al beso poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas y Rias enredo sus brazos en el cuello del saiyajin_**

 ** _El beso duro unos segundos más hasta que se separaron para tomar aire_**

Ya no estoy molesta, al principio lo estaba ya que no sabía cómo era el hombre con quien madre se fue pero ahora veo que eres muy amable y cariñoso-dijo Rias

Es porque la amo a ella y a las demás-dijo Kokuen-Y también a ti

 ** _Ambos volvieron a besarse, Kokuen llevo sus manos al trasero de Rias y le dion un fuerte apretón haciendo gemir a Rias y Kokuen lo aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja_**

No hagamos esto aquí, hagámoslo arriba-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias llevo a Kokuen a la parte de arriba del edificio, ahí abrió una habitación que tenía una cama, Kokuen le quito su blusa y su sosten negro que llevaba Rias, los dos se besaron de nuevo y Kokuen levanto a Rias y la llevo a la cama_**

 ** _Comenzó a darle besos en su cuello y comenzó a bajar_**

~Mmm…Koku~

 ** _Kokuen llego hasta los pechos de Rias y se llevo el pecho izquierdo a la boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con su mano_**

~Ahhh Koku~

 ** _El coño de Rias se mojaba más y más mientras que Kokuen jugaba con sus pechos, Kokuen dejos los pechos de Rias, se levanto y se comenzó a desvestir hasta estar completamente desnudo_**

 _Es enorme-pensó Rias al ver la polla de Kokuen-¿Ese monstruo entrara en mí?_

 ** _Kokuen le quito la falda a Rias y su ropa interior que estaba muy mojada_**

Parece que te excitaste mucho Rias-dijo Kokuen enseñándole su ropa interior y Rias se sonrojo fuertemente

 ** _Kokuen alineo su polla al coño de Rias_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, solo se gentil es mi primera vez-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen metió su polla lentamente en el coño de Rias, se detuvo cuando sintió el himen de Rias, él la miro a los ojos y ella le dio una señal para que siguiera, Kokuen rompió el himen de Rias de una embestida, Rias soltó un grito de dolor y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Kokuen la beso para que ignorara el dolor_**

 ** _Él se mantuvo quieto hasta que Rias le dio una señal para que comenzara a moverse, Kokuen metió su polla por completo en el coño de Rias, Rias abrió los ojos al sentir la polla de Kokuen en su útero_**

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y duro a la vez_**

~¡Aahh Koku!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento su velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, Rias apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama mientras gemía el nombre de Kokuen, el saiyajin la miro y pudo ver que Rias era igual de hermosa que Venelana, se detuvo un momento y se le quedo viendo_**

Eres muy hermosa Rias, igual que Venelana-dijo Kokuen

No digas eso, me avergüenzas-dijo Rias sonrojada de vergüenza

 ** _Kokuen volvió a moverse pero esta vez más rápido, se llevo el pecho derecho de Rias a la boca mientras la embestía con fuerza_**

~¡Más rápido Koku, más rápido!~

 ** _La mente de Rias se ponía en blanco por como Kokuen la embestía, Kokuen sintió como las paredes de Rias comenzaba a apretar su polla, ella se correría rápido, Kokuen aumento sus embestidas hasta que se corrió dentro de ella_**

~¡Koku!~

 ** _Rias se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran la cama, Kokuen saco su polla y el semen comenzó a salir de ella, el se rescosto a su lado y ambos se abrazaron_**

Eso fue fabuloso-dijo Rias-Gracias por esta cita Koku-dijo antes de quedar dormida

Es muy linda cuando duerme-dijo Kokuen antes de también caer dormido

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente Kokuen y Rias comenzaron a despertar, se dieron un tierno beso y Kokuen fue al castillo a cambiarse mientras que Rias fue a ducharse_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen_** _ **se encontraba rumbo a la academia hasta que escucho un grito de una chica**_

¡KYYAA!

 ** _Kokuen fue_** _ **a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontró con una hermosa monja rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo**_

 _¿Estás bien?-dijo Kokuen acercándose a ayudar a la chica_

 _Disculpe, solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada_

 _No te preocupes déjame ayudarte-dijo Kokuen agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se abrió y dejo caer sus cosas_

 _¡Kyaa!-la rubia chillo de vergüenza al ver como Kokuen trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta_

 _Lo siento-dijo Kokuen_

 **Después**

 ** _Kokuen decidió acompañar a la bella monja a su destino_**

 _Mi nombre es Kokuen Saiyan, mucho gusto-dijo Kokuen_

 _Yo soy Asia Argento es un placer Kokuen-san-dijo la monja_

 _Dime Asia, ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Kokuen_

 _A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia_

 _Ya veo-dijo Kokuen_

 _ **Por el camino se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenía una pequeña herida en su pie, Asia**_

 _ **se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos**_

 _Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño_

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño estaba feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella**_

 _¿No te asusto?-dijo Asia_

 _¿Por qué deberíamos estar asustados? Ayudaste a ese niño, eso fue bueno-dijo Kokuen_

 _Es una buena persona Kokuen-san-dijo Asia_

 _ **Los dos siguieron su camino hacia la iglesia, al llegar Kokuen pudo detectar a varias precensias poderosas dentro de la iglesia**_

 _¿Qué es ese poder?-pensó Kokuen_

 _[Esos son caídos compañero]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente_

 _¿Caídos?-dijo confundido_

 _¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia_

 _Lo siento pero se me hace tarde para la academia-dijo Kokuen_

 _Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Asia_

 _Yo igual Asia-dijo Kokuen_

 _ **Tiempo después en el club del ocultismo**_

 _No vuelvas a acercarte de nuevo a la iglesia y a su gente-dijo Rias firme_

 _¿Por qué?-dijo Kokuen_

 _Para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, y si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra-dijo Rias_

 _Pero esa chica debe correr un gran peligro, debemos ayudarla-dijo Kokuen_

 _He dicho que no-dijo Rias firme_

 _ **Más tarde castillo Saiyajin**_

 _ **Rias le había dicho a las demás sobre que Kokien había convivido con una chica de la iglesia y que quería ayudarla, las chicas se mantuvieron vigilando a Kokuen para que no escapara del castillo y fuera a ayudar a la monja**_

 _ **Kokuen ahora se encontraba con Isabela y Shui, sus dos torres(Isabela era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y corto, tenía tres reflejos rojos y unos hermosos ojos grises, Shui era una hermosa pelinegra de ojos azules verdosos)**_

 _ **Era el turno de las torres para pasar la noche con Kokuen pero vieron que él saiyajin estaba desanimado**_

 _¿Qué pasa Koku-sama? ¿Acaso no quiero hacerlo con nosotras?-dijo Isabela_

 _No es eso chicas, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Asia-dijo Kokuen_

 _Koku-sama, se nos tiene estrictamente prohibido meternos en los asuntos de la iglesia-dijo Shui_

 _Lo sé pero quiero ayudarla, por una extraña razón presiento que le pasara algo malo-dijo Kokuen_

 ** _Las chicas no lo podían verlo así, les rompía el corazón_**

Le ayudaremos a rescatar a esa monja-dijo Isabela

¿Enserio?-dijo Kokuen

Sí pero a cambio tendrá que darnos la mejor noches de nuestras vidas-dijo Shui

Me parece justo-dijo Kokuen

 **Kokuen y las chicas crearon un círculo mágico y se fueron**

 **Mundo terrenal**

 ** _Unos minutos después llegaron a la iglesia,_ _ellos entraron_ _a la iglesia pero_ _no se dieron cuenta que cierta pelirroja y su sequito lo estaban siguiendo._**

 ** _Kokuen quito unas capillas que revelaron las escaleras que lo llevarían abajo, encontraron la puerta y echaron un vistazo y vieron a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada y también a varios caídos_**

Chicas, yo me encargare de la mayoría, ustedes encárguense de los demás-dijo Kokuen

Hai-dijeron las dos

Vaya hay muchos exorcistas aquí-dijo Kokuen entrando junto con las chicas-Me temo que tendré que llevarme a esa chica

 ** _Los caídos no dudaron y se lanzaron contra ellos, Kokuen y las chicas se prepararon para pelear_**

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

Podemos entrar no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

¿Por qué hablan venido aquí?-dijo Akeno

Koku vino a salvar a esa chica, estará en serios problemas cuando esto acabe-dijo Rias

 ** _El club del ocultismo entró a la iglesia_**

Hay unas escaleras que llevan abajo –dijo Rias

De seguro los….

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Akeno

Vayamos a ver-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Kokuen_**

 ** _Kokuen y las chicas se habían encargado de los exorcistas, solo quedaron tres bellas ángeles caídos, una hermosa peli azul de pechos grandes, una hermosa pelinegra que también tenia grandes pechos y una loli rubia_**

Díganme ¿Porque iban hacerle eso a Asia?-dijo Kokuen

No teníamos opción-dijo la pelinegra

Teníamos que hacerlo o-dijo la peli azul

Nos asesinarían nuestros jefes-dijo la loli

 ** _Kokuen las entendía, el sufrió lo mismo cuando trabajaba con Freezer_**

Díganme ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros?-dijo Kokuen sorprendiendo a las caídas y a sus torres

Koku-sama ¿Esta consiente en lo que está haciendo?-dijo Isabela

Lo sé, ellas no tiene la culpa, fueron obligadas a hacer este trabajo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen se acerco a ellas y les extendió la mano_**

¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren vivir con nosotros?-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

 ** _Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa del saiyajin_**

Aceptamos-dijeron las tres

Bien-dijo Kokuen yendo donde estaba Asia

 ** _Kokuen libero a Asia y la cargo en sus brazos_**

Vámonos-dijo Kokuen

 ** _En ese momento llega Rias y los demás_**

Oh Rias, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Kokuen-No es necesario que me regañes ahora por desobedecerte, Venelana lo hará llegando al castillo

 ** _Tras decir eso desapareció junto a las chicas en un círculo mágico_**

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pensaron los del club del ocultismo_

 ** _Más tarde en el castillo saiyajin_**

 ** _Venelana junto con las demás chicas regañaron a Kokuen, Isabela y a Shui, ellos había hecho que sería muy peligroso para los demonios pero después de la discusión que les dieron los perdonaron, aceptaron a Asia, Reynalle, Kalawarner y a Mittelt (Las caídas, Reynalle era la pelinegra, Kalawarner la peli azul y Mittel la loli rubia) en el castillo_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus dos torres, Isabela y Shui se encontraban completamente desnudas en la cama_**

Koku-sama es hora que nos de nuestra recompensa-dijo Isabela

Ok-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen se desvistió y fue a la cama, acostó a sus dos torres en la cama, comenzó a besar el cuello de Isabela mientras que masajeaba los pechos de Shui_**

 ****Mmm..Koku-sama~

~Mm…más~

 ** _Kokuen bajo hasta los pechos de Isabela y comenzó a chuparlos, mientras que bajo su mano hasta el coño de Shui, abrió los labiosde su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~Sí Koku-sama, disfrute de mis pechos~

~¡Koku-sama, más por favor~

 ** _Kokuen introdujo otro dedo en el coño de Shui y fue más rápido, Shui arqueo la espalda y dejo fluir sus jugos en los dedos del saiyajin_**

 ** _Kokuen llevo sus dedos a la boba de Isabela, ella acepto el gesto y chupo sus dedos, le gusto los jugos de su amiga_**

 ** _Las chicas cambiaron los papeles, ahora Kokuen estaba en la cama, Isabela se sentó en su cara dejándolo ver su coño, mientras que Shui introdujo su polla en ella_**

 ** _Kokuen separo los labios del coño de Isabela y comenzó a lamerlo, Isabela no pudo evitar mover sus caderas y apretaba sus propios pechos, Shui comenzó a saltar sobre la polla de Kokuen_**

~¡Aahhh Koku-sama, mueva más su lengua!~

~¡Koku-sama, es muy grande, me está partiendo en dos!~

 ** _Isabela pudo ver los pechos de Shui rebotando por cada salto que daba, ella se inclino y comenzó a chupar el pecho derecho de Shui_**

~¡Aaahh Isabela no!~

 ** _Isabela mordió el pezón de Shui y ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, Kokuen mordió el clítoris de Isabela y la castaña se corrió en la cara del saiyajin, Shui siguió moviendo sus caderas hasta que se vino y Kokuen se corrió dentro de ella inundándola por completo de su semen_**

 ** _Shui bajo de la polla de Kokuen y el semen comenzó a salir de su coño, Kokuen acostó a Isabela en la cama y metió su polla de golpe en su coño, Isabela se corrió por ser penetrada_**

~¡Koku-sama, vaya más rápido!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad, Shui de la nada se sentó en la cara de Isabela, la castaña fue completamente sorpendida pero comenzó a lamer el coño de su amiga y el semen de Kokuen que tenía_**

 ** _Shui y Kokuen se estaban besando mientras que el saiyajin penetraba a la castaña, rompieron el beso y Kokuen comenzó a chupar los pechos de Shui_**

~¡Aahh Koku-sama parece un bebe!~

 ** _Kokuen siguió chupando los pechos de Shui y penetrando a Isabela hasta que sintió como las paredes de Isabela lo apretaban, Kokuen aumento sus embestidas y inundo el vientre de Isabela con su semen, Shui se corrió en la cara de Isabela y la castaña recibió con gusto los jugos de Shui_**

 ** _Los tres estaban empapados en sudor, se abrazaron con cariño y se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, por el camino se encontró con Koneko, los dos se fueron al pasto de la academia a sentarse para comer, todos los chicos admiraban y odiaban al saiyajin, estaba logrando lo imposible, comer junto a la linda mascota de la academia_**

 ** _Koneko se había acostado e el regazo de Kokuen y este la acariciaba como si fuera un lindo gatito_**

Oh casi lo olvido-dijo Kokuen buscando algo en su mochila

 ** _De su mochila saco una bolsa de donas de chocolate_**

Toma Koneko-dijo Kokuen dándole las donas y ella las toma con gusto

Gracias Koku-sama-dijo Koneko dándole un beso en la mejilla

 ** _Más tarde castillo saiyajin_**

 ** _Kokuen apareció en la entrada del castillo y abrió las puertas_**

Bienvenido a casa Koku-sama-dijeron Reynalle, Kalawarner y Mittelt vestidas de Maid

 ** _Las tres se habían convertido en sirvientas del castillo bajo el mando de Grayfia y Asia se había vuelto la alfil de Ravel_**

Gracias por la bienvenida chicas-dijo Kokuen-¿Están las demás en el castillo?

Serafall-sama esta en el castillo Sitri haciendo su trabajo de Maou-dijo Kalawarner

Venelana-sama y las demás fueron por a comprar comida y otras cosas para el castillo-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo, bueno iré a mi habitación-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen camino hasta su habitación, entro y vio a una hermosa peli morada en su cama completamente desnuda_**

Oh Yubelluna ¿Me estabas esperando?-dijo Kokuen

Así es Koku-sama-dijo Yubelluna

 ** _Ella se levanto y camino hacia el saiyajin, ella comenzó a besarlo y a quitarle su camisa, desvistió a Kokuen y el saiyajin cerró la puerta, levanto a su reina agarrándola de su culo, Yubelluna enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Kokuen y sus piernas en su cintura_**

 ** _Kokuen la recargo en una de las paredes y comenzó a besarla en el cuello_**

~Mmm Koku-sama~

 ** _El saiyajin tomo el pecho derecho de la hermosa peli morada en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Yubelluna solo gemía el nombre del saiyajin_**

~Koku-sama~ ~No solo se centre en mis pechos~

 ** _Kokuwn alineo su polla al coño de Yubelluna y la penetro de un golpe, la peli morada se corrió al ser penetrada, Kokuen comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras seguía chupando los pechos de Yubelluna, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Kokuen haciendo que este se excitara más_**

~¡Aaahh Koku-sama~ ~¡Vaya más rápido!~

 ** _Kokuen no se negó y aumento sus velocidad y las fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Yubelluna se estaba poniendo en blanco, Kokuen pudo sentir como las paredes de la peli morada lo comenzaban a apretar, fue más rápido y la siguió embistiendo_**

~¡Koku-sama!~

 ** _Yubelluna se corrió haciendo que sus jugos fueran al piso, Kokuen seguía embistiéndola con fuerza_**

Vaya Yubelluna, te corriste sin mi-dijo Kokuen

Lo siento Koku-sama-dijo Yubelluna

¿Qué te arece si llevamos esto a la cama?-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen llevo a Yubelluna a la cama y ella se puso en cuatro, el saiyajin coloco sus manos en las caderas de la peli morada y la penetro con fuerza_**

~¡Koku-sama!~ ~¡Está siendo muy brusco!~

Es que me siento muy excitado al ver tú hermoso cuerpo Yubelluna que no puedo controlarme-dijo Kokuen mientras la penetraba

~¡Ahhh!~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento sus embestidas, Yubelluna perdió la fuerza en sus brazos dejando su culo en el aire, la mente de la peli morada estaba completamente en blanco, ella no paraba de gemir y decir el nombre del saiyajin_**

Yubelluna estoy a punto de correrme-dijo Kokuen

~¡Hágalo dentro de mi Koku-sama!~ ~¡Déjeme embarazada~!

 ** _Kokuen siguió embistiéndola hasta correrse dentro de ella inundando su vientre de su esperma, los jugos de Yubelluna mojaron la cama, Kokuen saco su polla de su coño y su esperma comenzó a salir, Yubelluna se desmayo al tener tal orgasmo, Kokuen la tapo con las sabanas y le dio un beso en su mejilla_**

Descansa Yubelluna-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba comiendo con las demás chicas en la gran mesa del comedor, Yubelluna había llegado poco después y se sento alado del saiyajin y estaba muy cariñosa con él_**

¿Serafall sigue en su oficina?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, su trabajo de Maou no la deja descansar, no creo que venga esta noche-dijo Layla

Ya veo-dijo Kokuen

Pero si quieres puedes ir a visitarla-dijo Ravel

¿Enserio?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, no sería justo que una de nosotras se quede sin su noche-dijo Venelana

 ** _Minutos después-Castillo Sitri_**

¡Moo no es justo!-grito Serafall

 ** _Ella se encontraba sentada en un escritorio que tenía una gran montaña de papeles_**

Yubelluna-san y Akeno-san pasaran su noche con Ko-tan per yo no-dijo Serafall molesta

¿Estás segura de eso?

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Kokuen_**

¡Ko-tan!-grito la chica maga saltando a abrazarlo

A mí también me da gusto verte-dijo Kokuen

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Serafall

Vengo por ti-dijo Kokuen

No puedo tango mucho trabajo-dijo Serafall

¿Estás segura?-dijo Kokuen comenzando a darle besos en su cuello

~Mmm Ko-tan~

¿No quieres venir conmigo?-le susurro al oído-Te hare sentir tan bien que olvidaras todo tú trabajo

 ** _Kokuen le mordió la oreja sensualmente_**

Está bien, iré contigo-dijo Serafall

 ** _El saiyajin cargo a la maga y desaparecieron del lugar_**

Levi-sama, le traigo más…oh no escapo de nuevo-dijo la secretaria de Serafall entrando a su oficina y a ver que Serafall no estaba

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin_**

 ** _Serafall y Kokuen se encontraban completamente desnudos en la habitación de Serafall, Kokuen bajo hasta el coño de Serafall el cual estaba muy mojado_**

 ** _Kokuen abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

~Mmm rico~ ~Dame más~

 ** _Kokuen movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Serafall se arqueara de placer, ella enredo sus piernas en la cabeza de Kokuen para que fuera más adentro, el saiyajin continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

¡Ko-tan….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Serafall se corrió en la cara del saiyajin, Kokuen tomo con mucho gusto los jugos de su hermosa rubia_**

Sabes delicioso-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Serafall se puso en cuatro y abrió los labios de su coño para el saiyajin_**

Ko-tan, rápido métemela, lo quiero-dijo Serafall mientras movía su culo

 ** _Kokuen la agarro de sus caderas y entro de un solo golpe, Serafall hizo todo lo posible para no correrse tan rápido, Kokuen comenzó a moverse con fuerza, Serafall apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama_**

~¡Ko-tan!~ ~¡Más!~

 ** _El saiyajin aumento la fuerza de las embestidas poniendo en blanco la mente de la maga, Serafall tenía la lengua afuera y tenia saliva saliendo de su boca_**

 ** _En un momento el saiyajin dejo de moverse y Serafall se movió por si misma pero no recibía el mismo placer_**

~Por favor~-dijo como una niña

No me moverá hasta que me digas que quieres-dijo Kokuen

~¡Quiero tú polla!~ ~La quiero hasta lo más profundo de….ahhhh!~

 ** _Kokuen volvió a moverse pero con mucha más fuerza, Serafall no pudo evitar correrse por la forma que el saiyajin la follaba_**

 ** _Kokuen se inclino un poco para agarrar los pechos de Serafall, el jugo con ellos, los masajeo, los apretó y estiro sus pezones_**

~¡Ko-tan!~

 ** _Serafall se corrió por tercera vez, ella perdió la fuerza en sus brazos dejando su culo en el aire, Kokuen no dejaba de penetrarla_**

Te has corrido sin mí, eso merece un castigo-dijo Kokuen

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada_**

 **¡PLAF!**

~¡Aahh Ko-tan!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Por cada nalgada que le daba el coño de Serafall lo apretaba con fuerza_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El culo de Serafall estaba completamente rojo, la Maou tenía la mente hecha puré por tanto placer que le daba el saiyajin, Kokuen sintió como Serafall estaba por correrse, acelero sus embestidas y se corrió_**

~¡Aaahh!~

 ** _Kokuen lleno por completo el vientre de Serafall, saco su polla de su coño y el semen comenzaba a salir, la Maou calo dormida después de su orgasmo, Kokuen la acomodo y la tapo con una sabana_**

Solo queda una-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen entro a una habitación donde estaba Akeno sentada en una cama con una lencería muy erótica de color negro, tenía un pequeño sostén que apenas si cubría sus pezones y parecía estar a punto de romperse, una tanga que le hacía juego y que apenas cubría su culo_**

Ara, ara Koku-sama ¿Le gusta la lencería que escogí para usted?-dijo Akeno posando para el saiyajin

Me gusta mucho-dijo Kokuen

 ** _El saiyajin se desvistió y fue a la cama, los dos comenzaron a besarse, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Kokuen llevo sus manos al culo de Akeno dándole un apretón haciéndola gemir_**

 ** _Kokuen quito sus manos del trasero de Akeno y las llevo a su sostén, desabrocho el sostén dejando los grandes pechos de Akeno al aire libre, Kokuen la acostó en la cama y comenzó a chupar sus pechos_**

 ** _El saiyajin estaba siendo muy rudo con Akeno pero a ella le gustaba_**

~Ahh Koku-sama~ ~Sí sigue así me volveré adicta a usted~

 ** _Kokuen llevo su mano hasta el coño de Akeno, hizo la tanga a un lado y metió dos dedos en su coño y comenzó a moverlos a gran velocidad_**

~¡Aahh Koku-sama!~

 ** _Kokuen agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido, Akeno arqueo la espalda y se vino en los dedos del saiyajin, Kokuen provo los jugos de Akeno y le gusto, llevo sus dedos a la boca de Akeno y ella los acepto, debía admitir que sabía bien_**

 ** _Akeno cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kokuen ahora estaba acostado, Akeno se sentó en su cara dejando que tuviera una mejor vista de su coño_**

Ara, ara así que esta es la polla de Koku-sama-dijo Akeno agarrando la polla del saiyajin-Es más grande de lo que pensé

 ** _Akeno comenzó a masturbar a Kokuen mientras que este lamia su coño, Akeno puso la polla del saiyajin en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

¡~Akeno, eso se siente bien~

 ** _Esa palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Akeno, saco la polla de Kokuen de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Kokuen_**

 ** _Kokuen no se quedaba atrás, separo los labios de su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh…que rico!~

 ** _Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que los dos se corrieron, Akeno solto sus jugos en la cara del Saiyajin, ella trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Kokuen le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Akeno saco de su boca la polla de Kokuen y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a Kokuen_**

 _Es salado pero me gusta-pensó Akeno_

 _Es igual de atrevida y pervertida que Venelana, me gusta-pensó Kokuen_

 ** _Kokuen acostó a Akeno en la cama y le quito la tanga, alineo su polla con el coño de Akeno_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Kokuen

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen metió su polla de golpe rompiendo el himen de Akeno, a ella debes que le doliera le gustaba, Kokuen comenzó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, Akeno enredo sus piernas en la cintura del saiyajin para que fuera más profundo_**

~¡Koku-sama!~ ~¡Sin duda me hare adicta a usted!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento las embestidas y se llevo el pecho derecho de Akeno a su boca, Akeno no paraba de gemir y de pedir más y más_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Akeno se corrió pero Kokuen no dejaba de penetrarla, Akeno estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella, un hombre que la complaciera por completo y que fuera rudo con ella en la cama_**

 ** _Akeno apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras que Kokuen la embestía con fuerza, el saiyajin sintió como las paredes de Akeno lo apretaban con fuerza, ella se correría rápido y el también, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad_**

Akeno estoy por…

~¡Sí hazlo!~ ~Reclama lo que es tuyo!~

 ** _Kokuen siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió pintando su vientre de blanco, Akeno arqueo la espalda por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, Kokuen saco su polla y se acostó_**

Ara, ara ¿no creerá que con una ronda estaré satisfecha Koku-sama?-dijo Akeno sacando un latigo y una soga

Eso me parece buena idea-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

Ara, ¿Le gusta ser sometido?-dijo Akeno

No-dijo el saiyajin

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kokuen amarro las manos de Akeno en su espalda,y la puso en cuatro dejando su culo en el aire_**

Yo soy el que somete-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Akeno ahora estaba más excitada que nunca, sin duda era el hombre indicado_**

Por favor Koku-sama, no sea amable conmigo-dijo Akeno

Dado por hecho-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen separo las nalgas de Akeno dejando ver su ano, metió su polla de golpe haciendo que Akeno soltara un grito de placer, Kokeun comenzó a follar el culo de Akeno con mucha fuerza_**

~Ahhh Koku-sama!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Kokuen le dio dos fuertes nalgadas_**

~¡Sí más!~ ~¡Castígame más!~ ~¡He sido una chica mala!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El culo de Akeno estaba completamente rojo, ella tenía una expresión de una puta en su rostro, su mente estaba completamente hecha puré_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba por correrse, aumento sus embestidas y se corrió en el culo de Akeno_**

~¡Koku-sama!~

 ** _Inundo por completo el culo de Akeno, saco su polla del culo de Akeno y su semen comenzaba a salir_**

¿Te gusto Akeno?-dijo Kokuen

Me encanto, ya no puedo vivir sin tú polla-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen la desato y ella lo abrazo y lo beso, ellos dos se taparon con las sabanas y se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Aviso: Hola chicos, espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les quiero dar un importante aviso y es que quería saber ¿Qué otras chicas quieren que tenga Kokuen en su Harem? así que pueden dejar en los comentarios las chicas que quieren que estén en el harem, y otra cosa, Vali no aparecerá ya que estoy pensando poner a otro saiyajin como el emperador blanco y seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo seria posible?_**

 ** _Bueno seria posible porque en el universo donde esta Kokuen es el sexto universo, así que estoy pensando si en poner a Vali o a otro saiyajin, así que dejen su opinión en los comentarios_**

 ** _Y por ultimo también hare una saga de Freezer solo que con Frost claro y tal vez una de Cell, Majin Buu o Broly_**

 ** _Bueno quiero que me den su opinión de estas ideas en sus comentarios, eso seria todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado varias semanas desde que Kokuen creó el clan saiyajin, el se la pasaba bien conlas chicas, más con Koneko que se había vuelto muy cariñosa con el saiyajin desde su primera vez, ella le mostro sus orejas y cola de gato y a él le gustaba más así_**

 ** _Asia y Ravel comenzaron a asistir a la academia, a Ravel le toco ir al mismo salón que Koneko y Asia iba en el mismo salón que Kokuen_**

 ** _Ha Kokuen le extrañaba la forma de cómo se comportaba Venelana, ella se había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo habían hecho_**

 ** _Actualidad-castillo saiyajin_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el comedor, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Venelana comer la misma cantidad de comida que Kokuen_**

¿Qué pasa porque se me quedan viendo?-dijo Venelana

¿Te encuentras bien Venelana?-dijo Kokuen

Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Venelana

Es que últimamente has comido más de lo usual-dijo Kokuen haciendo enojar a la castaña

¿Y eso qué? Tú comes más que nosotras-dijo Venelana enojada

Si sigues comiendo así engordaras-dijo Kokuen cometiendo un gran error

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Venelana le arrojo una ráfaga de poder destructivo a Kokuen haciendo que el saiyajin fuera a estrellarse a una de las paredes del castillo_**

 ** _Kokuen se recupero rápido y vio a Venelana que estaba molesta y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos_**

¡Koku eres un idiota!-grito Venelana-¡No quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más!

 ** _Tras eso se fue corriendo a su habitación, Kokuen quiso ir tras ella pero Layla y Grayfia lo detuvieron_**

Nosotras hablaremos con Venelana-sama, usted tiene que ir a la academia-dijo Grayfia

Ok, se lo encargo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen junto con Asia y Ravel se fueron del castillo y las chicas fueron a hablar con Venelana_**

 ** _Habitación de Venelana_**

Ese idiota de Koku, como pudo decirme eso-dijo Venelana mientras lloraba

¿Nos dirás que paso ahí?-dijo Layla entrando junto con Grayfia

Koku se lo busco, me dijo cosas feas-dijo Venelana limpiándose las lagrimas-Me hizo daño y me provoco a hacerle daño a él

Últimamente has actuado extraño, ¿Por qué?-dijo Layla

No lo sé, desde la otra semana he tenido antojos, mareos y nauseas-dijo Venelana

Venelana-sama, lo que acaba de decir son síntomas de embarazo-dijo Grayfia

Entonces yo…

No nos hagamos ilusiones, primero te llevaremos con un doctor para asegurarnos-dijo Layla

 ** _Mientras en academia-Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el club, Koneko estaba en el regazo de Kokuen y este le acariciaba su cabeza como un gato, las chicas se pusieron algo celosas_**

 ***TOCK* * TOCK***

Adelante-dijo Rias

 ** _Las puertas se abrieron y entro un grupo de chicas y un hombre, Kokuen sintió su energía y se dio cuenta que era demonios pero le llamo la atención una chica pelinegra de cabello corto que usaba gafas, tenía la misma energía que Serafall_**

¿A qué se debe tú visita Sona?-dijo Rias

Vine a presentar a mi nuevo siervo-dijo Sona

Mucho gusto Gremory-senpai, me llamo Saji Genshirou y soy el peón de Sona-kaichou-dijo un chico rubio

Mucho gusto Saji-kun-dijo Rias

¿Quién es ella Rias?-dijo Kokuen

Ella es Sona Sitri, la hermana menor de Serafall-sama-dijo Rias

Oh, Tú eres So-tan-dijo Kokuen acercándose a ella-Serafall habrá mucho de ti

¿Te conozco? ¿Y cómo conoces a onee-sama?-dijo Sona

Yo soy Kokuen, patriarca del clan saiyajin, ¿Serafall note contó de mi?-dijo Kokuen

¿Tú eres el hombre con que venció a Riser y tiene a Layla-sama y a Venelana-sama como sus mujeres?-dijo Sona sorprendida

 ** _Todo el grupo de Sona se sorprendió al oír eso, habían escuchado que un hombre misterioso había aparecido y que era sumamente fuerte, además que había vencido a Riser y que había vuelto las matriarcas del clan Phoenix y Gremory en sus mujeres y había formado el clan más poderoso_**

Sí ese soy yo-dijo Kokuen-Además soy al que conocen como Sekiryuttei

Rias ¿Qué hace el patriarca del clan más poderoso aquí?-dijo Sona

El fue mandado aquí por ordenes de mi madre, además-dijo Rias sonrojada acercándose al saiyajin-él es mi novio, bueno de todas nosotras

También soy tú padrastro-dijo Kokuen

Te he dicho que omitas esa parte-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen conoció a los siervos de Sona pero trato de conocer más de ella, él se llevo bien con todos, después de una discusión Sona y su grupo se retiraron_**

 ** _Mientras con Venelana, Layla y Grayfia_**

 ** _Las tres habían ido a un doctor para asegurarse si Venelana estaba embarazada, después de hacer unos estudios el doctor entro con los resultados_**

Venelana Saiyan-dijo el doctor

¿Sí?-dijo Venelana

Felicidades, está embarazada-dijo el doctor sonriendo

 ** _Las chicas quedaron en shock por unos segundos, Venelana llevo su mano a su vientre y no pudo llorar de felicidad_**

Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada de Kokuen-dijo Venelana llorando

 ** _Layla y Grayfia la abrazaron y la felicitaron_**

 ** _Más tarde-castillo saiyajin_**

 ** _Las chicas habían vuelto al castillo, Venelana quería ver a Kokuen para darle la noticia que hiban a ser padres_**

Ravel, ¿Has visto a Koku?-dijo su madre

Está entrenando en el bosque. Pero díganme ¿Qué paso?-dijo Ravel

Te lo diremos cuando este Koku y las demás aquí, queremos que todos lo sepan-dijo Layla

 ** _Venelana salió del castillo y fue al bosque, al llegar vio a Kokuen entrenando transformado en súper saiyajin, Venelana se le quedo viendo en silencia_**

 _Ahí está tú padre hijo-pensó Venelana mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre_

 ** _Kokuen sintió la energía de Venelana y volteo a verla_**

Venelana, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Kokuen acercándose a ella-¿Sigues enojada por lo de esta mañana?

No, venía a disculparme por eso y porque tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Venelana

¿Y qué es?-dijo Kokuen

Koku-dijo Venelana tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en su vientre-Estoy embarazada

 ** _El saiyajin se quedo en shock_**

Serás padre-dijo Venelana sonriendo

….

¿Koku?-dijo Venelana preocupada por su hombre

¡Siii!-grito Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen levanto a Venelana en el aire mientras sonreía_**

¡Voy a ser papá!-grito mientras daba vueltas

Seremos padres Koku-dijo Venelana

 ** _Kokuen dejo de girar y bajo a Venelana, los dos se besaron con mucho amor_**

En nueve meses tendremos al primer heredero del clan-dijo Venelana

Seis-dijo Kokuen

¿Eh?-dijo Venelana confundida

En seis meses, el embarazo saiyajin dura seis meses, eso ahora tiempo para que las mujeres saiyajin vuelvan a las batallas-dijo Kokuen

Bueno en seis meses tendremos a nuestro hijo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos regresaron al castillo y reunieron a todas las chicas para decirles las noticia, las chicas se sorprendieron pero más Rias, ahora tendría un hermanastro, las chicas felicitaron a Venelana, estaban tan felices que dejaron que Venelana durmiera con Kokuen a pesar de ser Lunes_**

 ** _Los dos ahora se encontraban desnudos cansados y sudorosos, Venelana abrazaba con mucho cariño a su hombre y él a su mujer_**

Buenas noches Venelana-dijo Kokuen besando su frente

Buenas noches Koku-dijo Venelana antes de quedar dormida en los brazos del saiyajin

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los eventos deportivos entre clubes habían comenzado y el primer encuentro era del club del ocultismo contra el club de manga, Kokuen participo ayudando a Rias_**

¡Todos apunten a Kokuen!-grito uno del club de manga lazándole un cañonazo

¿Por qué todos me atacan?-dijo el saiyajin esquivando os balonazos que le lanzaban

Todos están distraídos con Koku, contraataquen-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron los miembros del club

 ** _Todos estaban atentos en el juego, bueno todos menos Kiba que era el único que tenia la mente en las nubes y eso fue aprovechado por sus oponentes_**

¡Muere niño bonito!-grito un miembro del otro equipo lazándole un cañonazo

¡Kiba esquívalo!-grito Rias

 ** _Kiba no hizo caso y se quedo parado, la pelota estaba a punto de pegarle pero fue detenida por Kokuen_**

¿Estás bien Kiba?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, no pasa nada Koku-sama-dijo Kiba alejándose

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ganarles a los demás clubes (Gracias a Kokuen lograron la mayoría de las victorias) pero no pudieron celebrar por…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

¿Ya te calmaste?-dijo Rias seria abofeteando a Kiba

 ** _Todos los demás solo miraban la escena_**

Me retiro Buchou-dijo Kiba

Espera Kiba-dijo Rias tratando de detenerlo

Solo estoy cansado, nos vemos-dijo Kiba listo para irse

¿Qué te pasa Kiba?-dijo el saiyajin

Solo recordé porque estoy peleando-dijo Kiba

¿Y porque peleas?-dijo Kokuen

Por mis camaradas caídos, peleo para destruir las Excaliburns-dijo Kiba marchándose

¿Excalibuens?-dijo el saiyajin confundido

Son espadas sagradas, existen siete Excaliburns-dijo Rias

Creo que las chicas me hablaron de eso-dijo Kokuen-Al principio solo había un espada Excaliburn pero luego se dividió en siete fragmentos ¿Verdad?

Sí, en la última gran guerra la espada se dividió en fragmentos-dijo Rias

¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Kiba?-dijo Kokuen

Eso es algo que el mismo tendrá que contarles-dijo Rias

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Kokuen cuidaba mucho a Venelana desde que se entero de su embarazo, a ella le gustaba como Kokuen la cuidaba, era muy tierno con ella_**

 ** _Los chicos ahora estaban en el club del ocultismo_**

Así que dos miembros de la iglesia que portan Excaliburns vienen a vernos-dijo Kokuen

Sí, al parecer fragmentos de Excaliburn han sido robadas y se encuentran en este pueblo-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Kokuen

Rias-san, ¿Ellos no nos atacaran?-dijo Asia asustada

Ellos juraron por dios que no nos atacarían pero no bajaremos la guardia-dijo Rias

¿Por qué quieren hablar con nosotros?-dijo el saiyajin

Lo más probable es que hablen con nosotros ya que controlamos parte de la ciudad-dijo Rias

Entiendo, Ravel ¿Te quedaras o iras al castillo?-dijo Kokuen

Volveré al castillo y dejare a Asia a tú cuidado, no quiero que te metas en problemas-dijo Ravel

 ** _Después de eso ella se fue por medio de un círculo mágico_**

 ** _Al pasar el tiempo se encontraron con los miembros de la iglesia, ambas eran chicas, una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas y la otra era peli azul con un mechon verde_**

 ** _También estaban el resto de los miembros del club, pero Kiba tenía una expresión de enfado y una hostilidad a los miembros de la iglesia_**

 ****Mucho gusto mi nombre es Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera Xenovia Quarta-dijo la castaña-Venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas

Varios fragmentos de Excaliburn se encuentran reunidos en esta ciudad-dijo Xenovia

Al parecer los responsables de este delito son los lideres de Grigori en especifico uno de sus líderes, Kokabiel-dijo Irina

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, menos el saiyajin_**

¿Quién es Kokabiel?-dijo Kokuen

Kokabiel es un caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra-dijo Rias

La iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo Irina señalando una pulsera que tenía en su brazo

¿No se supone que las Excaliburn son espadas?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, mi Excalliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma-dijo Irina

Irina no releves a los demonios los secretos de las Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

Lo siento Xenovia-dijo Irina

En todo caso venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derrotan a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dudo se su fe, si no de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Planean morir?-dijo Rias

Si es por cumplir con las órdenes de dios no me importa morir-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo….aunque preferiría no morir-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Estaban por marcharse pero Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia_**

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

No te preocupes no le informaremos al alto mando pero nunca pensé que la "Santa doncella Asia" cayera tan bajo-dijo Xenovia-Dime ¿Aun crees en dios?

Como crees Xenovia, ella es ahora un demonio, no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No, siento que sus creencias aun son fuertes-dijo Xenovia

Eso es cierto ¿Aun crees en dios?-dijo Irina

Por supuesto que aun creo en él…desde pequeña creí en él…aun siendo un demonio creo en el señor-dijo Asia

De ser así deja que te exorcice con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia lanzándose contra Asia con su espada

Detente-dijo Kokuen deteniendo el ataque con un solo dedo

Como puedes detener mi Excaliburn con un dedo y sin sufrir daño-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

No lo sé, pero no dejare que lastimen a Aisa-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Xenovia pudo ver como los ojos del saiyajin cambiaron a un color azul verdoso_**

Koku-sma deje lago para mí-dijo Kiba palmeando el hombro del saiyajin

¿Quién eres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tú senpai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio –dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear, el encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela, Kokuen se enfrentaría contra Irina y Kiba contra Xenovia_**

Ya esta lista la barrera-dijo Akeno

Esta será una pelea para determinar el poder de tus siervos Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo

 ** _Con Kiba y Xenovia_**

Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo e ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de la espada de Kiba rompiéndose_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kiba volviéndose a lanzar

 ** _Con Kokuen y Irina_**

 ** _Irina transformo su pulsera a una katana y se lanzo a atacar a Kokuen pero él la esquivaba, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Kokuen decidió pelear_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kokuen le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, Irina cayo inconsciente al recibir tremendo golpe_**

 ** _Con kiba y Xenovia_**

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kiba creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida_**

¿¡Como?!-exclamo Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Kokuen acercándose

¿Dónde está Irina?-dijo Xenovia

Esta haya-dijo el saiyajin señalando a Irina

Entonces empecemos con esto-dijo Xenovia lazándose al Saiyajin

 ** _Kokuen esquivo fácilmente su ataque y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Xenovia, ella solto su espada y cayó al suelo_**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó antes de quedar inconsciente_

Esto termino-dijo Kokuen caminando donde estaban los demás

Bien hecho Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

Les diste una lección senpai-dijo Koneko

Koku-sama-dijo Asua abrazando al saiyajin y llorando en su pecho

No llores Asia, te dije que te protegería-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Esas palabras la conmovieron abrigándola a derramar más lágrimas y abrazar más fuerte al saiyajin_**

Espera un momento Kiba-dijo Rias tratando de detener a Kiba pero fue en vano

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Cafetería_**

 ** _Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de la academia Kuo se reunió en una cafetería para discutir algo importante_**

¡No! Ni piense que seré parte de esto Koku-sama-dijo Saji

Vamos, no podemos permitir que Kiba muera por enfrentarse a las Excaliburn sin ayuda-dijo Kokuen

Estamos hablando de las Excaliburn, con un simple corte que nos han es adiós para nosotros-dijo Saji-Además usted podría con eso, es el patriarca del clan más poderoso

No se casi nada de esta sitio y por eso necesito ayuda-dijo Kokuen

Entiendo eso pero ¿Qué hace aquí Koneko-san?-dijo Saji señalando a Koneko que estaba sentada en el regazo del saiyajin

Estoy aquí para recuperar a Yuto-senpai, él es como un hermano que me cuida-dijo Koneko

Pero ¿Qué le diremos a Kaichou y a Rias-senpai?-dijo Saji

Ellas no tienen porque enterarse ¿Verdad?-dijo Kokuen

No le diremos ninguna palabra sobre esto-dijo Koneko

Ok ayudare-dijo Saji

Bien vámonos-dijo el saiyajin

 ** _Los tres salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron con la primera parte de su plan que era encontrar a las exorcistas_**

¿Cómo las encontraremos?-dijo Saji

Koku-senpai puede detectarla y decirnos donde están-dijo Koneko

No será necesario, están ahí-dijo Kokuen señalando frente de él

 ** _Los otros dos se sorprendieron por que era cierto, las dos exorcistas vestían túnicas y se encontraban pidiendo limosnas a los peatones que los miraban extraño, se acercaron a ellas para hablar pero las dos perdieron la conciencia por falta de hambre_**

 ** _En un restaurante_**

 ** _Los chicos llevaron a las dos exorcistas a comern a un restaurante, en el camino las exorcistas murmuraban cosas como "le vendimos el alma al diablo" entre otras cosas, en el restaurante Kokuen junto a las exorcistas se daban un banquete con mucha comida_**

Esto esta delicioso-dijo el saiyajin terminándose su plato numero 34

Deliciosa, la comida japonés es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

35, 36, 37, 38-Koneko solo contaba los platos que Kokuen terminaba de comer

Koneko-san, ¿Kokuen-sama siempre come mucho?-dijo Saji

Esto para él es un bocadillo, él come mucho más que esto-dijo Koneko sorprendiendo al rubio

Estoy lleno-dijo Kokuen terminándose su plato numero 67

Gracias por la comida-dijo Xenovia

Xenovia ¿Qué haremos ahora?, ¿Esto no se considera como venderle el alma al diablo?-dijo Irina preocupada

No te pareció preocuparte después del segundo filete-dijo Saji

Eso no es cierto-dijo Irina

Aun así gracias por la comida, aunque es el fin del mundo ser ayudado por un demonio-dijo Xenovia

Gracias por la comida-dijo Irina juntando sus manos en plegaria

Auch-exclamaron los tres demonios siendo lastimados

Perdón, olvide que esto daña a los demonios-dijo Irina

Bien, ¿Nos pueden decir para que nos reunimos aquí?-dijo Xenovia

Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre las Excaliburn-dijo Kokuen

Eso no les incumbe-dijo Xenovia

Queremos ayudarles a destruirlas-dijo Kokuen sorprendiendo a las dos exorcistas

Está bien dejaremos que nos ayuden a destruir las Excaliburn pero asegúrense de no revelr sus identidades-dijo Xenovia-No queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes

¿Estas segut Xenovia¡-dijo Irina

Para serte sincera Irina, creo que es muy duro recuperar las Excaliburn y enfrentarse a Kokabiel solo nosotras dos-dijo Xenovia

Bien, ahora les contaremos nuestro plan-dijo Kokuen

Esperen, primero quiero llamar a alguien-dijo Irina

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una llamada rápida, vino un cierto rubio para unirse al grupo_**

Entiendo la situación, pero me siento insatisfecho que las portadoras de Excaliburn me den permiso para destruirlas-dijo Kiba

Esa no es una forma apropiada de hablar, si fueras un demonio exiliado no dudaría en cortarte con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Los dos se quedaron mirando con enfado_**

Así que le guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada", a la iglesia y a las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

Obviamente-dijo Kiba fríamente

Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ellos personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos utilizar las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

¡Pero eso no justifica que nos desecharan solo por ser fracasos!-grito Kiba y todos se quedaron callados

Sin duda alguna ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano-dijo Xenovia-La persona encargada del proyecto tenia creencias por lo que fue juzgado por herejía y fue expulsado de la iglesia, recientes informes nos revelaron que trabaja para los caídos ahora

¿Está con los caídos? Dime su nombre-dijo Kiba

Balba Galilei, también llamado como el "Obispo Genocida"-dijo Xenovia

Bien, si voy tras los caídos podre dar con él-dijo Kiba-Ya que nos brindaron esa información yo también les diré la mía, hace unos días me entere de una persona utiliza una Excaliburn para matar a otros sacerdotes que probablemente de los suyos

¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Xenovia

Frees Zelzan ¿Les suena?-dijo Kiba

Creo que era un lunático que estaba con los caídos-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia saco un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, escribió un numero en el_**

Tengan, con esto nos podrán contactar una vez que tengamos todo listo pasaremos a la estrategia de equipo-dijo Xenovia dándole el papel a Kokuen-Eso es todo, te pagaremos la comida la próxima vez Kokuen

No veremos después Kokuen-san-dijo Irina

 ** _Tras decir eso las dos salieron del restaurante_**

Koku-sama ¿Por qué me está ayudando?-dijo Kiba

Porque Rias se pondría triste si te perdiera y no quiero ver eso, a demás todos ustedes son mi familia, esa es la razón-dijo Kokuen

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Kokuen, Koneko, Saji y Kiba usaban disfraces de sacerdotes pero con cruces falsas para que les hicieran daño, los cuatro caminaban hacia una iglesia abandonada_**

 ** _Kokuen pudo sentir dos presencia dentro de la iglesia_**

Esperen-dijo Kokuen y todos se detuvieron

¿Qué pasa senpai?-dijo Koneko

No hay necesidad que se sigan ocultando-dijo Kokuen

Vaya parece que nos descubrieron

 ** _De la iglesia salió un hombre viejo vestido con ropa de sacerdote y un chico peli blanco con sonrisa de maniaco_**

¡Balba Galilei!-exclamo Kiba furioso

Parece que me recuerdan-dijo Balba

¿Qué piensan hacer con las Excaliburn robadas?-dijo Kokuen

Eso lo sabrán en poco tiempo, pero por el momento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Balba tratando de escapar

¡No te lo permitiré!

 ** _Xenovia e Irina aparecieron delante de Balba impidiendo que escapara_**

Balba Galilei, Freed Zelzan en nombre de dios y del Vaticano los ejecutare aquí mismo-dijo Xenovia apuntando a Balba con su Excaliburn

No menciones ese nombre enfrente de mí perra-dijo Freed

Esto no pinta bien, el [Sword Birth], dos enviadas de de la iglesia portadores de Excaliburn y el [Sekiruttei], no pinta nada bien-dijo Balba sacando una pequeña esfera-Supongo que tendré que usar esto

 ** _Arrojo la esfera al suelo creado una luz que segó a todos, al dispersarse la luz, los dos ya habían desaparecido_**

Maldición-dijo Kiba

No los dejare escapar-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Ella junto con Irina fueron a buscarlos, Kiba también se marco en busca de Balba y Freed, mientras que Kokuen intentaba detectar los pero debes de detectar a Balba y a Freed pudo detectar otras presencias_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo el saiyajin

Eso debería decir yo

 ** _Atrás de ellos estaban Rias y Venelana que estaba molestas y a si lado estaba Sona_**

Me podrías explicar Koku-dijo Venelana

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una explicación, Rias y Venelana no estaban muy contentas, Rias sabía que si ellos estaban con Kokuen no pasaría nada grave, Venelana estaba molesta porque él no le dijo donde estaba y porque se suponía que hoy pasarían el día juntos para decidir el nombre del bebe_**

Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo esto a mis espaldas?-dijo Sona molesta

Lo siento Kaichou-dijo Saji con miedo

Koneko-dijo Rias viendo a su Torre

¿Sí?-dijo la loli

¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dijo Rias

No quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera-dijo Koneko

Te entiendo-dijo Rias abrazándola

¿Y tú Koku? Hoy teníamos que decidir el nombre para el bebe-dijo Venelana

Lo sé pero quise ayudar, y además ya tengo el nombre para el bebe-dijo Kokuen

¿Cuál?-dijo Venelana

Bardock-dijo Kokuen

¿Bardock? ¿Por qué le quieres poner ese nombre?-dijo Venelana

Es el nombre de una gran persona que conocí y que me ayudo mucho-dijo Kokuen

¿Era un saiyajin como tú?-dijo Venelana

Sí, me ayudo mucho en mi niñez, gracias a él me volví más fuerte-dijo Kokuen

Está bien, si es niño le pondremos Bardock-dijo Venelana-¿Pero si es niña?

Eso lo decidiremos en el castillo-dijo Kokuen

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _El sonido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a ver al pobre de Saji que estaba recibiendo azotes en el trasero como si fuera un niño pequeño_**

Necesitas reflexionar tú conducta-dijo Sona fríamente

¡Lo siento Kaichou!-grito Saji con lagrimas en los ojos

No mil azotes más-dijo Sona

 _Pobre, si eso iba a pasar no lo hubiera llamado-pensó Kokuen viendo al pobre rubio recibiendo los azotes_

Enviare a mi familiar a vigilar a Yuuto, iremos con el resto de los miembros del club si la situación se pone fea-dijo Rias-Vamos a decidir qué hacer desde ahí ¿De acuerdo?

Sí-dijeron su grupo

 ** _Rias y Venelana atrajeron al saiyjain hacia ellas y lo abrazaron_**

No vuelvas hacer algo así ¿Ok?-dijo Rias

No queremos que te pase nada malo-dijo Venelana

No lo volveré hacer-dijo Kokuen abrazando a las dos pero vio como Koneko estaba celosa-en Koneko

 ** _La loli se unió al abrazo_**

¡Uwaaa! Kaicho ellos terminaron con un buen ambiente-dijo Saji

¡Ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros!-grito Sona

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

Volvamos al castillo Venelana-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin_**

Volvimos-dijeron los cuatro entrando al castillo

Bienvenido Koku-sama-dijo Grayfia vestida con solo un delantal

Woa, Grayfia ¿Qué haces vestida así?-dijo Kokuen viendo el cuerpo de Grayfia

Recuerde Kok-sama, hoy es Martes-dijo Grayfia

Oh sí ya lo recordé-dijo Kokuen

Layla-sama está esperando en la habitación, hemos decidido darle un buen trió-dijo Grayfia pasando su mano al pecho buen formado de Kokuen

Espera, yo también participare-dijo Venelana

Lo siento Venelana-sama usted no participara-dijo Grayfia

¿Por qué? También es mi día-dijo Venelana

Sí pero usted lo tuvo ayer, no sería justo que le tocara dos veces-dijo Grayfia

Pero…

Lo siento, pero esta noche Koku-sama es mío y de Layla-sama-dijo Grayfia llevándose al Kokuen

 ** _En la habitación de Kokuen_**

 ** _Grayfia y Kokuen llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Layla usando solo un delantal como Grayfia, las hermosas mujeres desvistieron al saiyajin y lo acostaron en la cama_**

 ** _Se quitaron sus delantales y subieron a la cama, Grayfia se sentó en la cara del saiyajin dejando que Kokuen viera su coño mojado, Layla puso la polla de Kokuen entre sus grandes pechos y uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro del saiyajin_**

~Mmm…Koku-sama~ ~Mueva más su lengua~

 ** _Kokuen abrió los labios del coño de Grayfia y metió dos dedos, Grayfia comenzó a mover sus caderas y a apretar sus pechos. Layla comenzó a mover más rápido sus pechos_**

 ** _Al lado_**

Mmm…no es justo-dijo Venelana mientras apretaba sus pechos y jugaba con ella misma-Yo también lo quiero, quiero que Koku me haga suya también

~¡Aahh Koku-sama!~

 ** _Con el saiyajin_**

 ** _Grayfia se corrió en la cara del saiyajin y él se corrió en la boca de Layla, la rubia se acerco a Gayfia y las dos comenzaron a besarse y a compartir el semen de Kokuen_**

 ** _El saiyajin se puso más duro al ver a las dos mujeres más hermosas del inframundo besándose, las dos se separaron y cambiaron de lugar, Grayfia metió la polla de saiyajin en su coño y Layla se sentó en la cara del saiyajin dejándolo que viera su coño_**

~¡Aaahh Koku-sama!~ ~¡Hoy está más grande!~

 ****~Mmm…Koku~

 ** _Las dos mujeres se vieron y se comenzaron a besar, Grayfia pudo sentir como la polla se puso más dura y grande dentro de ella, el saiyajin estaba más excitado al ver a sus dos mujeres besándose_**

 ** _Grayfia aumento el ritmo de sus caderas y Kokuen introdujo otro dedo en el coño de Layla_**

~¡Aaahh Koku/Koku-sama!~

 ** _Ambas tuvieron un fuerte orgasmo que hizo que rompieran el beso, Layla cubrió la cara del saiyajin con sus jugos y Kokuen indundo el vientre de Grayfia de semen_**

 ** _Layla ahora estaba montando la polla del saiyajin mientras que Grayfia estaba acostada a su lado haciendo círculos en su pecho, señal que ya estaba satisfecha_**

~¡Ahh Koku!~

 ** _Layla aumento el ritmo de sus caderas mientas que Kokuen y Grayfia se besaban, Kokuen sintió como las paredes de Layla lo estaban apretando, él se movio al mismo ritmo que ella_**

 ****¡Koku!~

 ** _El saiyajin se corrió dentro de la rubia llenándola por completo, ella se acosto cansada al lado izquierdo del saiyajin, Grayfia y Layla pusieron sus cabezas en el pecho de su hombre y se quedaron dormidas_**

 ** _Con venelana_**

 ** _Ella estuvo escuchando como Kokuen tenía sexo con Grayfia y Layla, la cama en donde estaba mojada de sus jugos, ella había jugado con sus pechos y con ella misma_**

Moo, esto no se quedara así-dijo Venelana

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen se había levantado por algo de agua, él estaba regresando a la habitación donde estaban Grayfia y Layla pero de la nada alguien lo agarro llevándolo a una habitación oscura_**

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver quién era, y era Venelana_**

Koku, no es justo que hayas dormido con ellas y no conmigo-dijo Venelana

Son las reglas Venelana, decidimos que a cada quien le tocaría una vez-dijo Kokuen

Moo, pero yo estoy embarazada y tengo mucha frustración en este momento-dijo sensualmente la castaña bajando su mano hasta el miembro del saiyajin

Venelana no po…

 ** _Antes de terminara de hablar la castaño lo beso, Venelana le quito su camisa y la arrojo lejos, enredo sus brazos en el cuelo de su hombre y el saiyajin la levanto agarrándola de su culo, él la llevo hasta la cama_** **_donde la deposito con cuidado_**

¿En verdad lo quieres?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, te necesito dentro de mí ahora-dijo Venelana

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a desvestirla rompiéndole la ropa, a ella no le importaba, solo quería que su hombre la hiciera suya, el saiyajin comenzó a chuparle los pechos_**

~Mmm…sí Koku~

 ** _El saiyajin continuo jugando con los pechos de la castaña un buen rato, después comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su coño que estaba muy mojado, comenzó a darle besos causando que Venelana temblara un poco_**

~Que rico~ ~Más~

 ** _Kokuen abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Sigue…..mmm…quiero más~

 ** _Kokuen movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Venelana se arqueara de placer y apretara las sabanas con fuerza, Kokuen continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****¡Kokun….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _La hermosa castaña se corrió en la cara del saiyajin y este acepto sus jugos con mucho gusto_**

Mmm, sabes deliciosa-dijo Kokuen

Ya no aguanto más, métemela-dijo Venelana abriendo sus labios vaginales para Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen alineo su polla con el coño de Venelana pero antes que introdujera su polla_**

¡Ko-tan!

 ** _La puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a Serafall y al resto de las chicas detrás de ella, Venelana se tapo con las sabanas su cuerpo y estaba molesta que los hayan interrumpido_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kokuen

Hay problemas en el mundo terrenal, Kokabiel está atacando la academia-dijo Serafall-Rias-san y So-tan están peleando con él en este momento pero no dudaran mucho

Entiendo voy a ayudarlas-dijo Kokuen vistiéndose rápidamente

 ** _Acabándose de vestir creó un círculo mágico y se fue a ayudar a Rias y a Sona, Layla y Grayfia se le quedaron viendo a Venelana_**

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana algo molesta

¿Estás molesta que los hayamos interrumpido?-dijo Layla

Sí, estoy muy molesta, estábamos a segundos de hacerlo pero lo arruinaron-dijo Venelana

Eso no es justo, lo tuviste ayer para ti y no era tú turno-dijo Layla

¿Y?, Grayfia lo tuvo hace tres semanas para ella en el baño-dijo Venelana sorprendiendo a la mencionada

¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?-dijo Grayfia

Sí y déjame decirte que eres una total pervertida por hacerlo en el baño-dijo Venelana haciendo enojar a la Maid

Por lo menos no me visto como toda una puta cuando lo hago con él-dijo Grayfia enfureciendo a la castaña

Bueno ya dejemos de pelear, lo importante ahora es que Kokuen ayude a Rias y a Sona para detener a Kokabiel-dijo Layla

Ok-dijeron las dos

 ** _Mientras en la academia_**

 ** _Rias junto su nobleza se encontraba exhaustos por pelear contra Kokabiel, Kokabiel era un ánge caído con diez pares de alas y una sonrisa malvada, también se encontraba Xenovia, en el suelo se encontraban los cadáveres de Balba y Fredd, Kiba en el transcurso del combate había llegado al Balance Breaker, Sona junto su nobleza se encontraban haciendo una barrera_**

Jajaja son patéticos, ninguno de ustedes esta a mi nivel-dijo Kokabiel riendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kokabiel fue a estrellarse contra el suelo creando un cráter, miro al cielo y vio una armadura roja con gemas verdes incrustadas en ella y tenía unas grandes alas rojas de dragón_**

¡Koku1-gritaton los chicos aliviados

¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!-grito Kokabiel furioso

No puedo permitir que destruyas esta escuela y menos que le hagas daño a miembros de mi familia-dijo Kokuen

¿Crees poder detenerme?-dijo Kokabiel levantándose

Si, lo creo-dijo Kokuen lazándose hacia él

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una poderosa patada mandándolo contra los árboles, Kokabiel intento pararse pero el saiyajin lo aplasto creando un gran cráter en el suelo, lo hagaro de una pierna y lo lanzo contra la barrera_**

 ** _Kokabiel creó rápidamente una lanza de luz y se la lanzo_**

¡Muere!-grito Kokabiel

 ** _Kokuen esquivo con facilidad la lanza y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que le hizo escupir sangre, Kokabiel se sujeto el estomago y cayo inconsciente al suelo_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas, Kokuen abrió los ojos al sentir esa energía era una muy familiar que no sentía desde hace tiempo_**

 _Imposible, no puede ser-pensó Kokuen_

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-Kokuen pudo notar que su tono era femenino y uno que el conocía desde hace mucho

Ok. Tómalo-dijo el saiyajin lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Estaba a punto de irse pero se le quedo mirando a Kokuen_**

Así que estas despierto blanco-dijo Ddraig

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]-dijo Ddraig

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

Tú-dijo señalando al saiyajin-Tengo asuntos que arreglar contigo

 ** _Al decir eso se fue_**

¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué quiere contigo?-dijo Rias

No tengo ni idea-dijo Kokuen-Pero su energía y su voz me resultan familiar

 ** _Y después de eso todos volvieron a sus casas a dormir_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días desde lo de Kokabiel, Xenovia se unió a la nobleza de Rias como su nuevo [Caballero], y se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, antes de que ella e Irina se fueran Kokuen les dijo un secreto que Venelana y Layla le habían contado, y era que el dios bíblico había muerto en la gran guerra, eso la destruyo pero el saiyajin le dio ánimos y les ofreció ser parte de su familia y ellas aceptaron, mientras que Irina no le creyó y se fue_**

No puedo creer que ese Azazel quiera a nuestro Koku-dijo Rias molesta

Ya, ya Rias no paso nada-dijo el saiyajin

No puedo calmarme sabiendo que alguien te quiere apartar de nuestro lado-dijo Rias

 ** _En el suelo del salón aparecieron dos círculos mágicos con el emblema Gremory y Saiyajin, de ellos salieron Sirzechs y Grayfia_**

O...O...Onii-sama-exclamo Rias

 ** _Todos se arrodillaron ante él, salvo Asia, Xenovia, Irina y el saiyajin_**

No es necesario Rias, se ve que es una reunión formal, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Kokuen

Tienes razón Kokuen, relájate Rias-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo Rias

¿Tú también Grayfia? ¿Pasa algo en el castillo?-dijo Kokuen

¿Qué están diciendo? La visita a los salones son muy pronto, ¿No?, también estoy pensando en participar-dijo Sirzechs-Por supuesto que quiero ver a mi hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios

Grayfia, ¿Tú le dijiste?-dijo Rias

Sí, ya que Koku-sama va en la misma academia sería bueno que Sirzechs-sama también tuviera informado, además sigo siendo la reina de Sirzchs-sama-dijo Grayfia

Aunque mi obligación como Maou son difíciles, incluso si tengo que tomar un día libre a mi trabajo-dijo Sirzechs-Queria participar en la vista de clase de mi linda hermana menor, por cierto Otou-ue vendrá también

No puede ser, ¿No eres un Maou? Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí-dijo Rias-Un Maou no puede tratar a solo un demonio de esa manera especial

No hay nada de malo en tomar un día para verte Rias-Dijo Kokuen- Después de todo es tú familia

Bien hecho Kokuen-dijo Sirzechs-También pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar

¿Qué? ¿Sera aquí?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

Por cierto Sirzechs. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-dijo Kokuen

No veo porque no-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Todos los demás salieron dejando a Sirzechs y a Kokuen solos_**

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Sirzechs

Es sobre tú padre, ¿Cómo ha estado él después de tú sabes?-dijo Kokuen

Desde que se divorcio de mi madre ha estado muy feliz, conoció a otra mujer y viven juntos en el castillo-dijo Sirzechs-Y al parecer mi madre también es feliz contigo ¿Verdad?

Sí y tengo que decirte una gran noticia-dijo Kokuen

¿Cuál es?-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Afuera del club_**

¿De qué estarán hablando?-dijo Ravel

No lo sé, tal vez de la junta o lo de Kokabiel-dijo Rias

¡¿Está embaraza?!

 ** _Todos entraron al salón y vieron a Sirzechs en el suelo inconsciente_**

No aguanto la noticia de saber que Venelana está embarazada-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban limpiando por orden del consejo estudiantil, después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura, todos fueron a cambiarse_**

 ** _Kokuen solo usaba un short negro que tenía un agujero para su cola_**

Oye Koku, ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Rias

 ** _El saiyajin volteo para encontrarse a Rias con un pequeño bikini rojo, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de Rias_**

Ara, ara Buchou en serio querías mostrárselo a koku-sama-dijo Akeno-Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver a Akeno y ella al igual que Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era azul oscuro_**

Déjenlo en paz-dijo Ravel

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver a Ravel y ella al igual que Akeno y Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini solo que el de ella era rosa_**

K…Koku-sama ¿Qué le parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Asia nerviosa

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver a Asia y ella a diferencia de las demás, llevaba un traje de baño del instituto, tal vez no era tan provocativo como las demás pero se veía tan tierna y luego vio a Koneko y usaba el mismo traje de baño que Asia_**

Todas se ven muy hermosas-dijo Kokuen sonrojándolas

 ** _Rias se acerco a él a pedirle un favor_**

 ** _Dentro de la piscina Kokuen agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar_**

Senpai, perdone por hacerlo ayudarme-dijo Koneko

No digas eso Koneko, es divertido ayudarte-dijo Kokuen sonriendo y sonrojando a la loli

Koku-senpai es muy gentil-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Kokuen

Etto…Koku-sama-dijo Asia nerviosa

Tranquila Asia pronto será tu turno-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Después de enseñarle a Koneko a nadar, fue el turno de Asia, él hizo lo mismo con ella como con Koneko, después de las pequeñas clases salieron de la piscina y se fueron a tomar el sol, pero de repente el familiar de Rias se acerco a Kokuen con un tarro de crema, miro a Rias la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara y él le hizo caso_**

Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo-dijo Rias-Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

 ** _Kokuen asintió, Rias se quito la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos, el saiyajin echo crema en su espalda y luego fue extendiendo con sus manos, Rias soltó un pequeño gemido_**

Koku-sama, ¿Me pondría a mí también?

 ** _Kokuen sintió como algo grande y suave se apegaba a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba de su bikini_**

Ara ara, no es justo que solo tú puedas Buchou-dijo Akeno apegando más sus pechos al saiyajin

Oye Akeno ¿Sabes que todavía no ha terminado de ponerme aceite?-dijo Rias

 ** _Akeno solo puso su mejilla al lado de la de Kokuen mientras la restregaba_**

Koku-sama, Buchou da miedo-dijo Akeno-Normalmente corro y me canso, pero solo quiero liberar lo que he construido con usted

 ** _Y dicho eso le mordió sensualmente la oreja_**

 _Esto se siente bien-pensó el saiyajin disfrutando el momento_

Koku-sama es lindo, Bouchou ¿No me darias a Koku-sama en su día?-dijo Akeno

¡No!-grito Rias

No hay ningún chico tan maravilloso y tierno como él-dijo Akeno-Esta bien para mi ser afectuosa con él de manera echhi ¿Cierto?

¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Si haces eso él se convertirá en una bestia!-grito Rias

¿Más? Koku-sama ya es una bestia en la cama, no creo volverlo más, aunque me gustaría averiguar es posibe-dijo Akeno

¡No estoy jugando!-grito Rias

 _Esto se está saliendo de control-pensó Kokuen_

[Concuerdo contigo]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Ravel llegando

Esta vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno quiere tomar a Koku para ella sola-dijo Rias

Por lo menos yo duro más con Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Rias molesta

Yo hago correr a Koku-sama cuatro veces, ¿Cuánta veces haces que él se corra?-dijo Akeno

Una-dijo Rias sonrojada

Parece que yo gane, y para demostrárselo lo hare con Koku-sama aquí mismo-dijo Akeno

¡Ni lo pienses!-gritaron Rias y Ravel

[Koku, es mejor que te apartes]-dijo Ddraig

¿Por qué?-dijo Kokuen

[Créeme es mejor apartarnos]-dijo Ddraig

Ok-dijo el saiyajin comenzando a retroceder

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron la pelea, Rias uso su poder de destrucción, Akeno con sus rayo_** _s **y Ravel uso su fuego, mientras que el saiyajin siguió retrocediendo hasta meterse en los vestidores**_

Pero si es el Sekiryuttei, Que ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué afuera está muy ruidoso?-dijo Xenovia

Es mejor que no salgamos por un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kokuen

Es la primera vez que uso traje de baño así que me llevo tiempo ponérmelo-dijo Xenovia-¿Me queda bien?

 _E **lla llevaba un traje de baño normal de color verde**_

Te queda muy bien-dijo Kokuen

Sekiryuttei quiero hablar contigo-dijo Xenovia

Con Koku está bien-dijo Koku

Entonces Koku, lo diré una vez ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo Xenovia

Me parece bien ya que quiero traer de regreso la raza saiyajin-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Tras decir eso Xenovia lo beso, Kokuen la acostó en el suelo con cuidado, Kokuen dejo de besarla y comenzo a darle besos por el cuello_**

~Mmm...se siente bien~ ~Sigue~

 ** _Kokuen llego hasta el sujetador y estaba a punto de levantarlo pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres y a una Asia con ojos llorosos_**

Koku-sama como pudo…sí me lo hubiera pedido yo-dijo Asia a punto de llorar

No Asia esto tiene una explicación-dijo el saiyajin

Ara ara, eso es injusto Xenovia-chan-dijo Akeno sonriendo pero con una de esas sonrisas que te aojaban

¿Qué ibas hacer Koku?-dijo Rias emanando una aura roja

Yo también quiero saber-dijo Ravel prendiendo fuego en sus manos

Koku, ¿Ya no vamos hacer bebes?-dijo Xenovia

¡¿QUUUÉÉ?!-gritaron todas enojadas

[Fue un placer conocerte]-dijo Ddraig

¿Eh?-dijo el saiyajin confundido

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba rumbo a la academia pero enfrente de él encontró a una chica sexy de cabello peli plateado pero Kokuen pudo sentir la misma energía que el mismo sujeto que tenia la armadura blanca en ella_**

Es una buena escuela-dijo la chica

Sí pero tiene sus cosas malas-dijo Kokuen-¿Quién eres?

Yo soy Valéry, el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vea que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Gales, Sekiryuttei, Kokuen Saiyan-dijo la chica acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su mejillas-No cabe duda, eres muy guapo

Oye-dijo Kokuen agarrándole la mano-Por curiosidad ¿Conoces a los saiyajin?

Eso no te lo diré tan fácil, pero te diré que en este planeta hay dos saiyajin-dijo Valery

¿Enserio?-dijo Kokuen y Velery asintió-Llévame con ellos

Lo siento no se puede pero-dijo Valery besándolo

 ** _Kokuen respondió el beso agarrándola de la cintura, el beso duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron por aire_**

Sí dejas a esas chicas te lo diré todo-dijo Valery

No lo hare-dijo Kokuen

Ahh, es una pena, yo podría darte mucha diversión-dijo Valéry de forma coqueta desabrochándose parte de su blusa dejando ver parte de sus grandes pechos

Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, pasare-dijo Kokuen

Está bien pero si cambias de opinión llámame-dijo Valéry dándole un papel con un numero al saiyajin-Nos vemos Sekiryuttei

 ** _Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció, después apareció en un bosque donde estaba una hermosa pelinegra de su edad, su cabello era largo que le llevaba hasta su espalda_**

¿Cómo te fue Valery?-dijo la pelinegra

Bien Hanasia, he encontrado el hombre indicado para nosotras-dijo Valery

Bien, así traeré a la raza saiyajin más poderosa de todas y así vencer a Frost-dijo Hanasia

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de la visita de los padres, Venelana junto a Grayfia fueron a la academia a ver a Kokuen y a Asia, el vientre de Venelana había crecido un poco_**

 ** _Ahora estaban en el salón de Kokuen y Asia, el profesor le entrego plastilina a cada uno_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la estén pensando en este momento, intente darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Cada alumno comenzó a darle forma a su plastilina, el saiyajin estaba tan concentrado con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban en el aula lo miraban asombrados, Al abrir los ojos vio lo que había creado_**

 ** _Kokuen había hecho a una mono gigante (Ozaru) destruyendo cosas_**

Impresionante, tú creación es increíble-dijo el profesor-Está muy bien hecha, tienes talento para esto

 ** _En el receso_**

Está bien hecha-dijo Venelana viendo el trabajo de Kokuen-¿Pero qué significa?

Bueno, nosotros los saiyajin nos transformamos en monos gigantes que llamamos Ozarus cuando la luna llena-dijo Kokuen

¿Entonces este eres tú?-dijo Grayfia

Sí, soy yo transformado en Ozaru-dijo Kokuen-Por cierto Rias, ¿Vino Sirzechs?

Sí vino junto mi padre-dijo Rias

Buchou, debería ver esto-dijo Kiba acabando de llegar

 ** _Los chicos fueron hasta el gimnasio donde había mucha gente tomando fotos y se podía ver a Serafall haciendo poses y girando su bastón_**

 ** _Serafall se quedo mirando a la gente hasta que vio a Kokuen_**

¡Ko-tan!-grito Serafall lazándose hacia el saiyajin

 ** _Serafall puso la cara del saiyajin entres sus pechos, los chicos se pusieron sumamente molestos al ver la suerte que tenía el saiyajin_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito Saji llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio y el saiyajon se separo de los pechos de Serafall para respirar_**

¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa-dijo Sona entrando pero se quedo callada cuando vio a Serafall

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!-grito Serafall

Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Rias

Oh, Rias-chan, ¿Has estado bien?-dijo Serafall

Sí, ¿Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?-dijo Rias

Sí, Sona-chan es realmente mala, ¡No me había dicho nada de hoy! ¡Cielos! Poe el shock estuve a punto de atacar el cielo, si no fuera por Ko-tan que me detuvo lo hubiera hecho-dijo Serafall dramáticamente

 ** _Serafall volteo a ver a su hermana y vio que Sona estaba roja_**

Sona-chan ¿Cuál es tú problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo ¿Lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tú onee-sama, creo que ¿Sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? "Onee-sama" "So-tan", llamándonos así y abrazándonos de forma yuri ¡Este tipo de traro está bien para mí, onee-chan!-dijo Serafall

O…onee-sama, esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí-dijo Sona-No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de onee-sama es demasiado, no puedo aprobar esa clase de actitud

De ninguna manera ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡Tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-sama es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los caídos-dijo Serafall

Onee-sama, por favor se prudente-dijo Sona-Si mi onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país seria destruido varias veces

Koku, quiero hablar contigo a solas-le susurro Venelana al oído

Ok-dijo Koku

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente y sin hacer ruido_**

¡Aaah, no puedo soportarlo!-grito Sona con los ojos húmedos y comenzó a correr lejos

¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡¿Adónde vas dejando atrás a tú Onee-sama?!-grito Serafall yendo tras ella

¡Por favor no me sigas!

¡Nooo! ¡No abandones a tú onee-sama! ¡So-taaaan!

¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues "tan"!

 ** _Ambas hermanas se fueron del gimnasio_**

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Koku y Venelana-sama?-dijo Ravel

¿Adónde habrán ido?-dijo Asia

No losé pero busquémoslos-dijo Rias

 _Espero que no intentes hacerle algo Venelana, hoy no es tú día con él-pensó Grayfia_

 ** _Con Venelana y Kokuen_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban besando detrás del escenario del gimnasio, Venelana tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello del saiyajin para profundizar más el beso_**

Venelana, ¿Segura que lo quieres hacer aquí?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, te necesito dentro de mí ahora, no importa si nos descubren-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ellos se volvieron a besar mientras que Kokuen masajeaba los pechos de Venelana, ella gimió en el beso por como Kokuen jugaba con sus pechos, él levanto el vestido que llevaba y vio la lencería erótica que llevaba, llevo dos dedos a su coño y vio que ella ya estaba muy mojada_**

Vaya Venelana estas muy mojada-dijo Kokuen haciendo sonroja a la castaña

 ** _Él le quito su ropa interior y bajo el cierre de su pantalón dejado al aire su polla completamente erecta, Kokuen cargo a Venelana agarrándola de su culo y metió su pene de un golpe_**

~¡Aahh!~ ~¡He esperado mucho por esto aahh!~

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, Venelana enredo sus piernas en la cintura del saiyajin para que fuera más profundo_**

~¡Koku, se más duro!~ ~¡Aaahh muéstrame porque soy tú mujer!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, Venelana beso a su hombre para callar sus gemidos, Kokuen sintió como las paredes de Venelana comenzaron a apretarlo, la sujeto fuerte de su culo y incremento sus embestidas con mucha fuerza que hizo que Venelana rompiera el beso_**

~¡Koku!~

 ** _Venelana se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran el suelo, Kokuen se corrió dentro de ella pintando su interior de blanco_**

Gracias Koku….necesitaba esto-dijo Venelana con la respiración alterada

Lo que sea para complacerte-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ellos dos se dieron un último beso antes de reunirse con los demás_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ellos se reunieron con Rias y los demás que estaban Sirzechs y Lord Gremory que tenia a su lado una linda mujer de cabello rubio_**

¿En donde estaban? Lo estuvimos buscando en toda la escuela-dijo Rias

Estábamos discutiendo cosas sobre el bebe-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué?-dijo Grayfia viendo sospechosamente a Venelana

Sobre si seria niño o niña y como lo educaríamos-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, pero si lo que dices es mentira, me encargare que no tengas a Koku-sama hasta que el niño nazca-dijo Grayfia

Por cierto, quería presentarles a alguien-dijo Lord Gremory-Ella es Rebecca, es mi mujer

Mucho gusto, Axel me ha contado mucho de ustedes-dijo la rubia

Mucho gusto Rebecca-dijo Venelana

Oye no hay rencores sobre…

No te preocupes, Venelana y yo estábamos pensando en divorciarnos antes que tú llegaras-dijo Lord Gremory-Creo que el divorcio nos hizo bien, ya que cada quien está con la persona que ama

En eso tienes razón, en poco seré madre de nuevo y con la persona que amo-dijo Venelana abrazando a Kokuen

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban delante de una puerta que tenía una cinta que decía "Aléjense" , Kiba se acerco y quito la cinta mientras que Akeno ayudaba a Rias, después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito salió de la habitación_**

¡NOOOOOO!

Buenos días, es agradable verte tan energética-dijo Rias

P…P…P…. ¿Por qué?

Ara ara, el sello se ha eliminado, ahora eres capaz de salir ahora-dijo Akeno

¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTE LLUGAR ES BUENO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR A LA CALLE! ¡NO QUIERO CONOCER GENTE!

 ** _Los demás entraron a la habitación que estaba completamente oscura y se acercaron y vieron un ataúd_**

¿Qué hace un ataúd aquí?-dijo Kokuen

Ella es Godiva Vladi, es mitad vampiro por lo que duerme ahí dentro-dijo Rias

 ** _Se acercaron y vieron a una hermosa loli rubia de ojos rojos_**

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Godiva

Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros-dijo Rias-Ella es Xenovia es la nueva [Caballero], ella es Asia la [Alfil] de Ravel-san y él es Kokuen la [Reina] de Ravel-san y aparte es nuestro novio, Godiva ya no tienes que estas sellada más, ahora puedes salir

¡NOOOO! ¡PARA MÍ EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR! ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO, INCLUSO SI SALGO SOLO CAUSARE PROLEMAS!-grito metiéndose a una caja de cartón

Verán el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View], es muy poderosa y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo-dijo Rias-Debido a eso, Godiva fue sellada hasta ahora, activa su Sacred Gear de forma inconsciente, fue vista como un problema

Así que el problema es que no puede controlar su poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Kokuen

Exacto-dijo Rias

Entiendo, déjame hablar con ella-dijo Kokuen

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demás salieron dejando a Kokuen a solas con Godiva_**

¿No te gusta salir?-dijo Kokuen

Es mejor quedarme aquí-dijo Godiva desde su caja –Yo solo causa problemas, soy débil y muy miedosa

Te entiendo, yo antes era como tú, era muy miedoso para pelear y era débil-dijo Kokuen

¿Entonces qué hiciste Kokuen-senpai?-dijo Godiva

Conocí a una gran persona que me ayudo, comencé a entrenar, me volvió más fuerte y valiente, poco a poco cambie por completo, era uno de los sujetos más fuertes de donde vivía-dijo Kokuen-Pero dime Godiva ¿A que le tienes miedo?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Godiva

Entiendo que no controles tu poder pero no debes sentirte mal, pero te ayudare para que lo puedas controlar-dijo Kokuen

¿Enserio?-dijo Godiva saliendo de la caja

Sí pero eso solo se lograra si tú desempeñas en lograrlo-dijo Kokuen

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Godiva

Entonces vayamos afuera a entrenar-dijo Kokuen

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron de la habitación y junto con los demás comenzaron a entrenar a Godiva_**

Eres muy bueno al ayudar a Godiva-dijo Rias

Solo hago lo mismo que Bardock hizo conmigo, quiero ayudarla a hacerse más fuerte-dijo Kokuen

Vaya ese tal Bardock parece que fue una persona importante para ti-dijo Rias

Y lo fue-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace 10 años_**

 ** _En el planeta Vegeta se encontraba un Kokuen de siete años llorando, en ese momento llega un hombre de cabello negro peinado de punta y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, su nombre era Bardock_**

¿Hasta cuanto seguirás llorando? Tus padres fueron grandes guerreros que murieron en su deber, deberías estar orgulloso-dijo Bardock

¿Cómo voy a estar orgulloso? Ellos me dejaron solo, si esto es ser un saiyajin no quiero ser uno-dijo Kokuen

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Bardock golpeo a Kokuen haciendo que este sangrara de la nariz, Bardock lo agarro de su armadura y lo miro molesto_**

No digas esas estupideces, eres un saiyajin, vienes de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo-dijo Bardock- Deberías estar orgulloso de ser uno e hijo de los dos grandes guerreros que ha tenido este planeta, al llorar solo desondras a tus padres

¡Entonces que debo hacer si estoy solo!-grito Kokuen

Debes de llorar, entrena para volverte más fuerte, tus padres se avergonzarían de ti si te vieran así-dijo Bardock soltándolo-A partir de mañana yo te entrenare y te quedaras conmigo y con Gine

 ** _Kokuen solo miraba a Bardock con admiración, o veía como otro padre_**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 _Ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo -pensó Kokuen viendo como Godiva entrenaba_

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Kokuen paso el día anterior entrenando a Godiva para que controlara su poder, en este mismo momento se dirigía al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno, subió unas escaleras muy largas de piedra, al llegar al final se encontró con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa_**

Buenos días Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

Buenos días Akeno-dijo Kokuen

Perdón por llamarlo así de repente-dijo Akeno

No hay problema-dijo Kokuen-Por cierto ¿Vives aquí?

Sí, el sacerdote de la última generación murió, Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros no se acerquen-dijo Akeno

 ** _Avanzaron hacia la casa que había, Kokuen de repente sintió una poderosa presencia_**

 _Este poder es más fuerte que Kokabiel-pensó Kokuen_

¿Es el Sekiryuttei?

 ** _El saiyajin dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y vio a un hombre que vestía una túnica blanca y tenia doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola_**

Así es-dijo Akeno

Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuttei, yo soy Michael, líder de los ángeles-dijo el hombre

Encantado-dijo el saiyajin

¿Vamos dentro?-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijeron los dos

 ** _Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té, después de dar un sorbo Michael hablo_**

La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo-dijo Michael

¿Eh?

 ** _Michael señalo hacia arriba y Kokuen observo una espada que liberaba un aura poderosa_**

Esta es Ascalon, no es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas pero sin duda es poderosa-dijo Michael-Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones, como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso un guerrero como tú manejarla, antes de que la poseas ¿Crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

Claro no hay problema-dijo Kokuen

[Solo enfoca tú conciencia en el Boosted Gear, te seguiré después de eso, trata de que la espada de tu mano se combine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _El saiyajin le hizo caso y agarro la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, y la espada se unió_**

Bien ya es hora de irme, te veré en la reunión Sekiryuttei-dijo Michael antes de desaparecer

Tom un poco de té-dijo Akeno

Gracias-dijo Kokuen estándose y tomando té

¿Puedo preguntarle algo Koku-sama?-dijo Akeno

Claro-dijo Kokuen

¿Tú odias a los cpidos?-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijo el saiyajin confundido

 ** _Akeno se puso de pie y le dio la espalda y saco sus alas, una era de demonio y la otra de caído de plumas negras_**

Soy hija de un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana, mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país, escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por destino de ese día, yo nací-dijo Akeno agarrando la ala de caído con odío-Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron alas de ángel caído y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas, ¿Cómo se siente Koku-sama al saber esto de mi? De seguro se arrepiente que sea una de sus mujeres ¿verdad?

No-dijo Kokuen sorprendiendo a Akeno-Se que ellos intentaron lastimar a Asia pero no todos son malos, Reynalle, Kalawarnwe y Mittelt son un ejemplo, además creo que yo soy peor ya que he conquistado planetas eliminando a sus habitantes, así que a comparación de ellos yo soy peor

Pero…

Akeno no me importa que seas una caída, ángel o demonio, te seguiré viendo como a una de las mujeres que amo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Después de sus palabras vio fijamente a Akeno, que estaba a punto de llorar, Akeno limpio sus lagrimas y abrazo al saiyajin_**

No cabe duda que eres mejor tipo que he conocido-dijo Akeno-Koku-sama ¿Está bien si o mimo un poco?

No veo el problema-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Akeno recostó la cabeza del saiyajin en sus piernas y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza_**

Fufu, Koku-sama se ve muy tierno así-dijo Akeno-Koku-sama ¿Se siente bien?

Sí, es muy relajante-dijo Kokuen

Koku-sama ¿No le gustaría hacer otra cosa?-dijo Akeno sensualmente al oído del saiyajin

 ** _Los dos se besaron y Kokuen se levanto de las piernas de Akeno y la acostó en el suelo, ella se quito su traje de sacerdotista dejando su cuerpo desnudo_**

Sin ropa interior Akeno ¿Ya esperabas esto?-dijo Kokuen divertidamente

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a chupar los pechos de Akeno haciéndola gemir, chupaba el pecho derecho mientras que con su mano masajeaba el izquierdo_**

~Mmm…Koku-sama~

 ** _Kokuen siguió jugando con los pechos de Akeno por un tiempo más, Kokuen dejo sus pechos y bajo hasta el coño de Akeno que ya estaba muy mojado_**

 ** _Kokuen abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Mmm…quiero más~

 ** _Kokuen movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Akeno se arqueara de placer y apretara las sabanas con fuerza, Kokuen continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****¡Koku-sama….estoy por…Aaahh!~

 ** _La hermosa sacerdotisa se corrió en la cara del saiyajin y este acepto sus jugos con mucho gusto_**

Mmm, rico-dijo Kokuen

Koku-sama, también quiero que se sienta bien-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen se levanto y Akeno introdujo la polla del saiyajin en su boca y comenzo a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo_**

~Ahh Akeno, se siente tan bien~

 ** _Akeno saco el miembro de Kokuen por un momento para luego ponerlo entre sus grandes pechos, Kokuen estaba disfrutando mucho como Akeno usaba sus pechos en su miembro_**

 ** _Akeno uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Kokuen, siguió así por un tiempo hasta que Kokuen se vino, Akeno mantuvo todo el semen en su boca y se lo romo de un golpe_**

Mmm, delicioso-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se puso de pie y Kokuen la levanto agarrándola de su culo, Akeno enredo sus brazos en su cuello_**

 ** _Akeno la penetro de un empuja haciendo que Akeno soltara un grito de placer, ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura para que llegara más profundo_**

~¡Más duro Koku-sama, más duro!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento sus embestidas y la mente de Akeno se puso en blanco, ella tenía una expresión como la de una puta_**

 ** _Kokuen se quedo hipnotizado al ver los pechos de Akeno rebotar delante de él, agarro el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Akeno se corrían al momento que Kokuen chupo su pecho_**

 ** _Kokuen dejo de moverse y saco su polla haciendo que Akeno soltara un gemido de decepción_**

¿Qué pasa Koku-sama?-dijo Akeno

Quiero cambiar de posición-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Bajo a Akeno con cuidado y ella se inclino en una de las paredes de la habitación, ella extendió sus nalgas dejando que Kokuen viera su ano_**

Koku-sama, hagámoslo como nos gusta a los dos-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen alineo su polla con el ano de Akeno, uso sus jugos como lubricante y entro de un golpe haciendo que Akeno se corriera_**

~¡Koku-sama!~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Kokuen aumento sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Akeno estaba completamente en blanco y le salía saliva de su boca_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a darle nalgadas_**

~¡Sí Koku-sama!~ ~¡Castígueme!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El culo de Akeno estaba completamente rojo, ella tenía una expresión de una puta en su rostro, su mente estaba completamente hecha puré_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba por correrse, aumento sus embestidas y se corrió en el culo de Akeno_**

~¡Koku-sama!~

 ** _Kokuen saco su polla y el semen comenzaba a salir_**

Koku-sama, quiero más-dijo Akeno

Bien, pero llevemos esto a tú habitación-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen levanto a Akeno como una princesa y ella le indico el camino a su habitación, llegando la deposito en la cama_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Akeno se encontraba dormida en el pecho desnudo del saiyajin mientras que este la abrazaba_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la mañana Kokuen y Godiva se encontraban entrenando en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio, el saiyajin tenía una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis_**

Koku-senpai estoy cansada-dijo Godiva

Vamos, solo unas diez y descansamos-dijo Kokuen

Bien-dijo Godiva

 ** _Godiva seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que lanzaba Kokuen pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo de Kokuen_**

¡Lo siento!-grito Godiva comenzando a llorar

Ya te he dicho que no importa, es normal-dijo Kokuen-Sigamos

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Siguieron entrenando hasta la hora de clases, en la tarde estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de las tres facciones, Grayfia había llegado para estar alado de Kokuen, Godiva y Koneko se quedaron en el club, ya que Godiva aun no controlaba bien su poder y Koneko se quedo para cuidarla_**

 ** _Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con los líderes de las facciones, se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall junto a Sona y su nobleza de parte de los demonios, de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con la parte delantera rubio, su nombre era Azazel, a su lado se encontraba Valery y una chica pelinegra que tenía su cabello hasta su espalda y que le llamo mucho la atención de Kokuen y de parte de los ángeles estaba Michael y a su lado estaba Irina_**

Ya que llego el grupo de mi hermana, de Ravel-san y Kokuen podemos comenzar está reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias

He escuchado el informe, le doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Esos es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernante de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grigori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Kokuen y capturado por Valery lo, la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir dañis contra nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grígori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, en primer lugar Valery, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel a la peli plateada

Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valery sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a Hanasia

Entonces, Sekiryuttei ¿Y tú?-dijo Azazel

¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?-dijo Kokuen

Eres el portados del dragón Ddraig y patriarca del clan más fuerte del inframundo, tú decisión es importante-dijo Azazel

Ya veo, a mí también me gusta pelear con gente fuerte y aunque me gusta la guerra, estoy a favor de la paz-dijo el saiyajin

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente todo se paró, Kokuen noto la sensación que tenía cuando Godiva le "congelaba" durante su entrenamiento, cuando se fijó bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaba, Valery y Hanasia se movían buscando mejor comodidad_**

Oh, Sekiryuttei-dijo Azazel viendo al saiyajin

¿Qué paso?-dijo Kokuen

Parece que solo Xenovia, Yuuto, Asia, Kokuen y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kokuen

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Nota: Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, quería decirles que a partir del capítulo 15 habrá menos lemon y más acción ya que creo que he puesto más lemon que acción, y también si quieren proponer a una chica para el harem de Kokuen lo pueden dejar en los comentarios, eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kokuen

Parece que Godiva ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear de la chica mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo Azazel-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael loa ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Godiva se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _Mientras que Rias se quejaba, Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon, el caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo_**

Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera, pero a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera, deben haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales, de cualquier manera, sí aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros-dijo Sirzechs-Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tenemos la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga, es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos, sin embargo incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimiento e información privilegiada, ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor_**

Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Godiva del viejo edificio de la escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama voy a ir, Godica es mi siervo, es mi responsabilidad traerla de regreso-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo Rias, sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos-dijo Sirzechs

Yo puedo llevarla, pero necesito que alguien distraiga a los magos-dijo Kokuen

Valery-dijo Azazel

¿Qué sucede Azazel?-dijo Valery

Llama su atención-dijo Azazel

Entendido-dijo Valey

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Valery y cuando la luz se fue, revela su armadura y las alas, acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, los magos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad_**

Antes que se vayan, Azazel según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gears por un tiempo fijo ¿No?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de que se trata?-dijo Azazel

¿Es posible controlar a Godiva?-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Azazel se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que saco una pulsera de su bolsillo_**

Oye Kokuen, toma-dijo Azazel dándole la pulsera al saiyajin-Esa pulsera tiene el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado, si encuentras a Godiva daséla, le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera

 ** _Kokuen guardo la pulsera y cargo a Rias haciendo que se sonrojara_**

Sujeta-dijo Kokuen y ella le hizo caso

 ** _Acto seguido salieron de la sala y fueron a gran velocidad al viejo edificio, segundos después llegaron rompiendo la puerta, pudieron ver a las magas y a Godiva y a Koneko que estaban atadas en unas sillas_**

¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

Espera…¿Ese no es el Sekiryuttei y patriarca del clan saiyajin?

Es cierto es él, es tan guapo como nos dijeron, pero es una lástima que también este Rias Gremory, deberemos matarla antes de divertirnos con él

Godiva, Koneko-dijo Kokuen ignorando a las magas

Koku-senpai, Buchou-dijeron las dos

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo la vampira comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mi y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Godiva

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Godiva! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Kokuen

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Godiva pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Fue mandada a volar con una patada del saiyajin, Kokuen activo su guante y invoco a Ascalon y cortó su palma derecha, la herida comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Godiva_**

¿Quieres dejar de ser inútil y una cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Godiva asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldito!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

 ** _Rias y Kokuen desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Godiva

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Godiva, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana y Kokuen le puso el anillo que Azazel le había dado antes_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron del club y vieron que aun había muchos magos_**

Esperen aquí, acabare esto rápido-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Tras decir eso voló al cielo hasta que llego a una gran altura_**

Bien Ddraig, es hora de demostrar nuestra nueva técnica-dijo Kokuen

[De acuerdo compañero, hagámoslo]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Kokuen extendió sus brazos y en sus manos comenzaron a aparecer bolas de energía de color verde, los músculos de Kokuen comenzaron a hacerse un poco más grandes_**

 _Tiene un poder increíble, se compara con él de mi hermano-pensó Hanasia_

 ** _Kokuen junto sus brazos hacia adelante y apunto donde estaban los magos_**

¡Big Bang Dragón!

 ** _Kokuen lanzo un poderoso rayo verde de energía que fue contra los magos_**

 **¡BBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una tremenda explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue se vio un gigantesco cráter donde había montones de magos muertos_**

 ** _Rias, Koneko y Godiva estaban sorprendidas por el poderoso ataque que tenía Kokuen, era muy destructivo_**

 _Mmm, no cabe duda que es el indicado-pensó Valery viendo el caos que Kokuen había hecho_

Hicimos un gran desastre-dijo Kokuen

[Sí pero solo fue con el 40% de nuestro poder, si lo hubieras usado en súper saiyajin hubieras destruido toda la ciudad]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder que Kokuen , había acabado con los terroristas sin ningún problema ni esfuerzo , enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba asustada por ver el ataque de Kokuen_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo la mujer con miedo en su voz

Él es Kokuen Saiyan, el actual Sekiryuttei y patriarca del clan saiyajin, Cattleya-dijo Sirzechs –Él es más fuerte que todos nosotros, incluso con el poder de Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derrotes

C…ca…calla, soy descendiente del Leviathan original y ningún idiota como el podrá….

 ** _No pudo terminar por qué Hanasia la golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, Cattleya se sujeto el estomago y cayó de rodillas, Hanasia la agarro y la arrojo al aire, comenzó a juntar energía_**

¡HAAAH!-lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía hacia Cattleya

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Cattleya explotaba delante de ellos, se sorprendieron de lo rápido que Hanasia se había hecho cargo de Cattleya_**

 ** _Mientras con Kokuen_**

 ** _El comenzó a bajar donde estaban las chicas, al estar abajo las chicas fueron a abrazarlo pero Kokuen sintió que algo se aproximaba, lanzo a las chicas lejos y…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión lo golpeo dejando un gran cráter, Kokuen estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas y unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo pero no eran graves, vio al cielo y vio a Valery_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo fue bueno-dijo Kokuen

Gracias, viniendo de ti vale mucho-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel, pero no soy la única-dijo Valery

 ** _Hanasia comenzó a volar y se puso alado de Valery_**

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ellas se irían de mi lado…desde el momento que las conocí hasta ahora, ellas querían pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nimbre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Yo soy Hanasia, provengo del planeta Salad, lugar donde gobiernan los saiyajin, soy la princesa Saiyajin-dijo Hanasia

¡¿Qué?!-grito Kokuen sorprendido

¿Saiyajin? Azazel ¿Tú sabías sobre los saiyajin?-dijo Sirzechs

Para serte sincero no sabía que ella era una saiyajin-dijo Azazel

 _Ella dijo que viene del planeta Salad, pero ese planeta dejo de existir hace mucho, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pensó Kokuen_

¿De seguro tienes muchas dudas verdad?-dijo Hanasia llamando la atención de Kokuen-Estamos dispuestas a darte toda la información que quieras si dejas a esas mujeres y vienes con nosotras

No, no dejare a Rias ni a las demás-dijo Kokuen

Bien, si no quieres venir a las buenas, será a las malas-dijo Hanasia

 ** _Las dos chicas rápidamente se lazaron contra Kokuen_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Las dos soltaron un golpe pero Kokuen los detuvo con sus manos, rápidamente los tres desaparecieron de la vista de todos_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choques, Hanasia intento golpear a Kokuen pero este la esquivo pero Valery lo sujeto por detrás pero se libero dándole un codazo en sus costillas, la sujeto y la lanzo donde estaba Hanasia_**

¡HAAH!-les lanzo un gran rayo de energía

 ** _Las chicas se cubrieron con sus brazos_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El rayo creó una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Valery que tenía su armadura que se empezaba a agrietar, Hanasia tenía sus ropas rasgadas dejando ver un parte de sus grandes pechos y su perfecto cuerpo_**

 _Mmm, no cabe duda que es una saiyajin y es muy sexi-pensó Kokuen viendo el sexy cuerpo de Hanasia_

Déjame de mirarme-dijo Hanasia sonrojada tapándose sus pechos

Hanasia usare el Juggernaut-dijo Valery

Bien-dijo Hanasia

[No es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Valery comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Valery! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

 ** _Valery dejo de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre ellas y Kokuen_**

Ya basta ustedes dos-dijo el chico

Káiser, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Valery

 ** _El chico llamado Káiser era de cabello corto y negro, tenía su cabello puntiagudo, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y botas de combate_**

Vine para llevarlas de regreso, al parecer ese tipo les causo muchos problemas-dijo Káiser viendo a Kokuen-No cabe duda que eres un guerrero saiyajin, me resultas familiar

¿Tú también eres un saiyajin?-dijo Kokuen

Así es, me llamo Káiser, hermano mayor de Hanasia y príncipe saiyajin-dijo Káiser

Quiero que me expliquen lo que está pasando, se supone que el planeta Salad fue destruido hace muchos años por una guerra y si son saiyajins ¿Dónde están sus colas que lo demuestren?-dijo Kokuen

Te lo explicaremos toso pero no ahora-dijo Káiser-Veras en cinco meses habrá un torneo de artes marciales cerca de aquí

¿Torneo de artes marciales?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, yo junto a mi herma y Valery participaremos, si logras vencernos te diremos todo-dijo Káiser-¿Aceptas el trato?

De acuerdo-dijo Kokuen

Toma-dijo Káiser dándole un papel-Ahí tienes toda la información del torneo, te sugiero que entrenes ya que quiero una buena pelea y me desilusionaría si te ganara rápido

 ** _Tras decir eso los tres se fueron y los demás fueron a descongelar al resto de las personas_**

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin_**

 ** _Kokuen estaba durmiendo en una enorme cama junto a seis de sus mujeres que eran Mihae, Siris, Karlamine, Reynalle, Kalawarnwer y Mittelt, el despertó y con cuidado salió de la cama para no despertarlas_**

 ** _Fue a la cocina y ahí se encontró con Venelana_**

Buenos días Koku-dijo Venelana

Buenos días Venelana, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dijo Kokuen

Bien, recuerda que hoy Rias y su nobleza vendrán-dijo Venelana

Si lo recuerdo, dime ¿Cómo está el bebe?-dijo abrazándola por detrás y llevando sus manos a su vientre

Él bebe está bien, ayer fui con Layla a hacerme un ultra sonido y está muy bien-dijo Venelana

Solo faltan cinco meses para que nazca-dijo Koku-Ya no puedo esperar para saber si es niña o niño

Yo tampoco, ya quiero que nazca-dijo Venelana

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rias junto su nobleza llegaron al castillo Saiyajin, ellos se quedarían el resto de las vacaciones, todos convivieron como una familia, pero algunos días Kokuen tomaba su tiempo para entrenar ya que quería hacerse fuerte para el torneo de artes marciales_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Habían pasado unos días desde que Rias y sus nobleza habían llegado al castillo Saiyajin, Ahora ellos fueron en tren a una ciudad, después de tres horas llegaron a una ciudad gigante y moderna_**

Esta es la ciudad de Lucifad, es la antigua capital del inframundo, antes de morir el anterior Lucifer-sama, a partir de aquí cambiaremos a metro-dijo Kiba

 ** _Salieron del tren y caminaron al metro_**

¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!

 ** _Pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaban emocionados al ver a Rias, Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo, Godiva se escondió detrás del saiyajin ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver mucha gente_**

Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza-dijo Akeno

¡Kyyaaaa! ¡Es Kokuen-sama!

 ** _Ahora pudieron ver a un grupo de chicas demonios que gritaban emocionadas al ver al saiyajin, lo cual molesto a las chicas del saiyjain y gano unas miradas asesinas de sus mujeres_**

¿Por qué me miran así?-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Las chicas lo ignoraron y se acercaron a dos hombres de negro que los esperaban_**

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ¿Está listo el tren?-dijo Rias

Sí, síganos por favor-dijeron los dos

 ** _Todos entraron al tren y tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad, al salir encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el_**

Escúchenme, no importa lo que pase no inicien ninguna pelea-dijo Rias-La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales, no debemos mostrar una fea forma

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor, bajaron de él, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Rias e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Después de caminar un rato, Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

¡Sairaorg!-exclamo Rias

Rias, cuanto me alegro de verte-dijo la persona

Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna-dijo Rias

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Por fin te conozco Kokuen Saiyan-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

¿Me conoces?-dijo Kokuen

¿Y quién no? El patriarca del clan más poderoso y además eres el Sekiryuutei-dijo Sairaorg-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero pelear contigo

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Kokuen

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se ve que eres fuerte, tal vez luchemos algún día-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras se apretaban las manos, se cayeron bien demasiado rápido_**

Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg?-dijo Rias

Por el idiota-dijo Sairaorg

¿Ya han llegado?-dijo Rias

Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll, en cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares-dijo Sairaorg ntes que temblara-Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión

 ** _Avanzaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Sairaorg, al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su miraba era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás_**

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 _Que idiota-pensaron las Gremory_

 ** _Sairaorg se acerco hasta los demonios, mientras que Kokuen lo observaba_**

Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas, si siguen adelante usare mis puños, es mi última advertencia-dijo Sairaorg

Para la incompetente familia Bael…

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg, el delincuente perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba_**

Te lo dije-dijo Sairaorg

¡Maldito!-gritaron los siervos del delincuente

 _Sin duda es fuerte-pensó Kokuen_

Sera mejor que ayuden a su amo, no tienen nada que hacer contra mí-dijo Sairaorg-Además la reunión empezara dentro de poco-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con lentes-Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte

 ** _La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia, después de eso comenzó la reunión, estaban los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

 _Este chico me trae mala espina-pensó Kokuen_

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros_**

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenía dificultades para caminar solo debido al golpe de Sairaorg_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Kokuen apretaba los puños molesto, no le gustaba la forma de cómo se burlaban de Sona ya que era la hermana de Serafall_**

Lo digo enserio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja, es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

Pero qué gran montaña de mierda-dijo Kokuen llamando la atención de todos- Eso que acabas de decir es una mierda en absoluto, ¿Una pérdida de tiempo enserio?, ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y dices que es una pérdida de tiempo, yo soy un demonio reencarnado y mírenme con trabajo duro se puede conseguir sus metas, siendo un reencarnado soy el patriarca del clan más fuerte del inframundo, y déjenme decirle que si es una pérdida de tiempo enseñarles a demonios de clase baja quiero que me mire y que me lo diga, ya que yo antes era de clase baja y ahora soy el patriarca del clan fuerte del inframundo y todo se lo debo a ellas-dijo Kokuen señalando a Ravel y a las demás-Que me enseñaron todo lo que se ahora , y si algún tiene ganas de reírse del sueño de la hermana de una de mis mujeres vamos ríanse pero sí solo no tengo razón en lo que dije

 ** _Todos los demonios se quedaron cayados y miraron al suelo, Serafall miraba a su hombre con mucho amor por defender a su hermana y Sona lo miraba con respeto y admiración_**

Eso creí-dijo Kokuen-Yo apoyare a Sona ya que es una gran idea y un gran pasó para el inframundo y quiero proponer algo ¿Por qué no Rias y Sona juegan eso llamado Rating Game?

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Me parece buena idea Kokuen-dijo Sirzechs-Rias, Sona ¿Les gustaría luchar entre ustedes?, el juego tendría lugar dentro de poco, Azazel ha reunido los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Las dos se miraron de forma retadora_**

No pienso perder contra ti-dijo Sona

Lo mismo digo Sona-dijo Rias

¡Qué emoción! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será interesante-dijo Belcebú

Poder contra técnica ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de eso todos regresaron a la residencia Saiyajin_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Azazel-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento

Sí-dijeron los demonios

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín**_

Déjenme decir esto, lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento, hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo-dijo Azazel-Ustedes son de los primeros, empezare por ti Rias

 _ **Rias se dedico a escuchar con seriedad**_

Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte, tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico, incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio, sigue este entrenamiento-dijo Azazel entregándole un papel-Parece simple pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey-Rias asistió-Ahora Akeno

 _ **Ella simplemente se quedo callada**_

Acepta tu sangre, es lo único que puedo decirte, mientras no la aceptes no podras desarrollar todo tu poder-dijo Azazel-El siguiente es Kiba

Hai-dijo dando un paso al frente

Tendrás que perfeccionar el Balance Breaker, permanecerás en ese estado tanto como te sea posible, después de eso serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Kiba dando un paso atrás

Ahora Xenovia-dijo Azazel-La espada Durandal es una espada inestable que exige a su usuario, necesitas usar tú poder de voluntad para manejarla perfectamente, también podrías probar usando otra espada sagrada

Oye Xenovia, usa a Ascalon-dijo Kokuen invocando su espada y dándosela a Xenovia

Gracias Koku-dijo Xenovia

Godiva, tus habilidades son altas, no tengas miedo, ese es ti mayor obstáculo, para superar eso necesitas dejar de esconderte, lo primero será salir de la gente, que tus movimientos sean torpes, solo con eso bastara-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Godiva con mucho espíritu

Ahora Koneko, no tengo nada que decir en concepto de física, tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre, pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú-dijo Azazel

Lo sé-dijo un poco frustrada

Te diré lo mismo que Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas-dijo Azazel

 _ **Koneko simplemente se quedo callada mientras que Kokuen la miraba preocupado**_

Kokuen, ya te tengo un buen compañero de entrenamiento para ti-dijo Azazel

 _ **Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de aleteos, era un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, con enormes fauces, gruesas piernas, brazos y enormes alas**_

Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón-dijo Azazel

Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios-dijo el dragón

Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas, es más tengo autorización-dijo Azazel

Ya veo el nuevo Sekiryuttei, me alegra conocerte-dijo Tannin

Mucho gusto-dijo Kokuen

Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig-dijo Tannin

[Que nostalgia Tannin]-dijo Ddraig apareciendo en el brazo de Kokuen

Antes Tannin era un Rey dragón pero se convirtió en demonio-dijo Azazel

Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar al nuevo Sekiryuttei-dijo Tannin

Tienes veinte días para entrenarlo-dijo Azazel

Bien, nos vemos en veinte días-dijo Tannin

Da lo mejor de ti Koku-dijo Venelana

Lo hare-dijo Kokuen

Por cierto Kokuen, ¿No te importa si también le doy entrenamiento a las demás?-dijo Azazel

Me parece bien, hazlo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Él se subió en el lomo de Tannin y se fueron volando, los demás también se fueron a cumplir con sus entrenamientos_**

 ** _Más tarde- En las montañas_**

 _ **Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje pero hubo una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte de la zona, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a Kokuen en súper saiyajun**_

 _Bien hecho, no cabe duda que eres muy fuerte-dijo Tannin_

 _Gracias-dijo Kokuen_

¿Cómo les va?-dijo Azazel apareciendo de la nada con un montón de bentos para el saiyajin

 ** _Ellos dejaron de entrenar y comenzaron a comer_**

¿Cómo va?-dijo Azazel

Tiene mucho potencial, antes de llegar aquí ya podía usar el Balance Breaker, Ddraig me lo dijo-dijo Tannin

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo Azazel –Bueno cambiemos de tema, Kokuen ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

Es atractiva, linda, inteligente y la amo como amo a las demás-dijo el saiyajin

Bien, quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo-dijo Azazel

¿Hablas de su padre verdad?-dijo Kokuen

Exacto-dijo Azazel

Lo hare-dijo Kokuen

Bien, ahora el problema de Koneko-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Kokuen

Se ha derrumbado, tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento, Asia puede curarla físicamente pero ya está solo eso-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Kokuen

Bueno voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Venelana-dijo Azazel

Ok-dijo Kokuen

 _ **Ellos dos se fueron a la mansión, llegando Kokuenfue con Venelana a una sala**_

¿Qué pasa con Koneko, Venelana?-dijo Kokuen

Un exceso de trabajo ordinario, se recuperara en unos días-dijo Venelana

Estoy un poco preocupado preocupado-dijo Kokuen

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz, su hermana a abandono de pequeña y Koneko tenía miedo de su poder, es una nekomata, su especie sobresale en el manejo de Youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu-dijo Venelana-Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados, Koneko se quedo atrás, Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Kokuen

Confió en ti para ayudarla-dijo Venelana

Lo hare te lo prometo-dijo Kokuen

 _ **Kokuen fue donde se encontraba Koneko, en una habitación encontró a Rias**_

Koku-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está Koneko?-dijo el saiyajin

 _ **Rias se puso un poco seria y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación, al entra se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato**_

Koku-sama, esto es…

Tranquila, Venelana ya me lo conto-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa calmando a Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Kokuen

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneko algo sombría

Estoy preocupado por ti, porque te amo, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte, lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase-dijo Kokuen

Pero aun soy débil-dijo apretando sus puños

Koneko, yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras pero mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada-dijo Kokuen serio

Yo quiero…..

¿Tú quieres qué?-dijo Kokuen suavemente

 _ **Koneko miro directamente a Kokuen, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas**_

Quiero ser fuerte, al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Asia-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Ravel-senpai, y también tú, Kokuen-senpai, quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte, Godiva también se está haciendo fuerte, yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-senpai, a este ritmo voy a ser inútil, a pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo, odio ser inútil-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas

 _ **El saiyajin se quedo en silencio**_

Pero no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata, si lo uso yo..Al igual que mi Nee-sama…No quiero eso..Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa

Lo entiendo, escucha Koneko, el poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?-dijo Kokuen

Pero mi poder es maligno-dijo Koneko

Koneko, soy un saiyajin vengo de una raza guerrera que eliminaban a gente de otros planetas para luego venderlos pero no soy malo, todos me han visto que yo uso mi poder para el bien, para ayudarlos y hacer cosas buenas, tú misma decides como usar tú poder, si lo usas para el bien o para el mal, tú tomas esa decisión y nadie más-dijo el saiyajin-Veras yo antes no acptaba mi sangre de saiyajin y era muy débil pero entrene y entren para volverme más fuerte y por fin acepte mi sangre guerrera

 _ **Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Akeno y Koneko, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Kokuen, Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la persona que la admira y respeta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento**_

Koku-senpai-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kokuen

Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo ¿Me ayudaría?-dijo Koneko muy sonrojada

Claro, yo y los demás te ayudaremos-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Koneko

Por cierto te ves más hermosa con tus orejas, fue cuando nuestra noche juntos-dijo Kokuen acariciándole la cabeza como un gatito y ella soltó un lindo ronroneo

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Habían pasado los veinte días de entrenamiento, los chicos se habían vuelto más fuerte, todos habían regresado al castillo saiyajin, todos menos Kokuen_**

 ** _En las montañas_**

 ** _Azazel fue donde se encontraban Tannin y Kokuen, pero solo se encontró con Tannin_**

Hola Azazel-dijo Tannin

Hola Tannin, ¿Donde está Kokuen?-dijo Azazel

Está meditando ahí-dijo Tannin una montaña

 ** _En la montaña se encontraba Kokuen sentado meditando, él acabo de meditar y se levanto y comenzó a emanar su poder_**

¡AAHHHH!

 ** _Kokuen soltó un gran resplandor amarrillo, y Azazel se sorprendió por el poder que emanaba_**

No cabe duda que se ha hecho más fuerte-dijo Azazel

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Kokuen había regresado al castillo y lo primero que hizo fue a ver a Venelana, ella ahora tenia dos meses de embarazo y su vientre había crecido un poco, junto a ella estaba Layla_**

¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Kokuen

Bien, todas nosotras te extrañamos-dijo Venelana

¿Y el bebe?-dijo Kokuen

Layla y Grayfia me acompañaron a hacerme un ultra sonido y ya se que será-dijo Venelana

¿Y qué será?-dijo Kokuen

Sera un niño-dijo Layla

¿Enserio?-dijo Kokuen feliz

Sí, tendremos un niño-dijo Venelana sonriendo

No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso-dijo Kokeun besándola

Ejem-dijo Layla

No te pongas celosa-dijo Kokuen antes de besar a su bella rubia

 ** _Al día siguiente-en la noche_**

 ** _Era de noche y Kokuen junto a los demás estaban en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, él llevaba puesto un traje de gala de color negro y las chicas unos hermosos vestidos_**

 ** _Los chicos fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel, entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Godiva desde la espalda del saiyajin

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a saludar a los demonios, después de terminar de saludar, Kokuen junto con Xenovia, Asia, Ravel, Godiva y su nobleza estaban comiendo en una mesa, las demás chicas estaban conversando con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien pero Kokuen_** ** _vio como Koneko salió de la sala_**

Chicas, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Kokuen siguiendo a Koneko

 ** _Kokuen siguió de cerca a Koneko, llegaron al elevador y dejo que ella fuera primero, luego llamo al elevador y pulso el botón de descender pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otra persona entro, era Rias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Koeko salió de la habitación, así que la seguí-dijo Kokuen

Bien, vamos a buscarla juntos, pero ¿Por qué no la detuviste?-dijo Rias

Quiero ver a donde va y aparte sentí otras presencias-dijo Kokuen

Ya veo-dijo Rias

 ** _El ascensor comenzó a moverse, al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado pero Kokuen detecto su presencia, cargo a Rias haciéndolo sonrojar y comenzó a correr donde estaba Koneko. Al llegar donde se encontraba Koneko, ella estaba parada e inquieta, Kokuen bajo a Rias y se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Koneko miraba por todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando un punto fijo, Rias y Kokuen miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

Jajaja ¿Acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory?-dijo una voz

 ** _De la oscuridad salió un joven de pelo negro que llevaba una armadura antigua china y también llevaba un bo_**

 _¿Quiénes son ellos?-pensó Kokuen_

Es mejor que salgan, kuroka y yo dominamos el senjutsu, podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual-dijo el joven

 ** _Kokuen y Rias salieron de su escondite_**

Buchuo, Koku-senpai-dijo Koneko

Dime ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo Kokuen viendo a Kuroka

Yo soy Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Y yo soy Bikou, descendiente del famoso mono del "Viaje al Oeste" Son Goku-dijo el pelinegro-Y Hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos en servicio ahora

¿Por cierto quien eres tú guapo?-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi Koku?-pensó Rias enojada_

Yo soy Kokuen Saiyan, patriarca del clan Saiyajin y soy el Sekiryuutei-dijo Kokuen

Ya veo, el patriarca del clan más fuerte del inframundo-dijo Kuroka

Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-dijo Rias poniéndose alado de Kokuen

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka -Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú, así que voy a matarte

 ** _Kuroka y Rias se miraban a matar pero de repente Rias se sintió extraña_**

Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, también controla el espacio-dijo Bikou

No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo pero he investigado como controlar el espacio-dijo Kuroka-Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior, nadie puede entrar ni salir

¿Estás segura?-dijo Kokuen sonriendo

 ** _Los demonios lo miraron curioso cuando escucharon aleteos que venían del aire, era Tannin_**

Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Tannin aterrizando

Vaya vaya, el ex Rey Dragón Tannin-dijo Bikou

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es parte de la nobleza de Rias, es parte de nuestra familia y es una de las chicas que amo-dijo Kokue serio

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Koneko y también la hizo sonrojar_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiría cada rincón del mundo con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Koku-senpai, quiero quedarme con usted y con Buchuo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo el saiyajin sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo ¡Haahhh!

 ** _Kokuen se transformo en súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a los dos y él y Tannin se pusieron en pose de combate_**

Bien, nos vamos, adiós Sekiryuutei-dijo Kiroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro

Lo hare-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Kokuen y a los demás solos_**

Koku-senpai, gracias-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Kokuen regreso a la normalidad y se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

No es nada Koneko, no dejare que te pase nada ya eres parte de mi familia y te amo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Kokuen correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias que estaba sonriendo, segundos después muchos demonios llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban, la barrera había desaparecido junto con Kuroka, ellos regresaron a la fiesta_**

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

 ** _Kokuen junto con Venelana y Layla se encontraban caminando por unas grandes montañas_**

¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo el saiyajin

Recuerda que nos dieron la misión para averiguar ese mito de esas esferas-dijo Venelana

¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-dijo Layla

Oh ya lo recordé-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _Kokuen junto a las chicas se encontraban en la sala del castillo, él se encontraba hablando con Azazel_**

¿Esferas del dragón?-dijo Kokuen confundido

Sí, son siete esferas mágicas que a reunirlas todas se invoca a un dragón que concede deseos-dijo Azazel

¿Y quieres que yo investigue si es verdad?-dijo Kokuen

Es verdad, mira-dijo Azazel enseñándole una esfera de color naranja cristalino y con una estrella de color rojo en su interior-Me tomo dos años encontrar una

¿Entonces como encontraremos las otras?-dijo Kokuen

En esos dos años invente esto-dijo Azazel sacando un extraño radar en su bolsillo-Este es un radal diseñado para encontrar estas esferas

Ya veo, entonces iré a buscarlas-dijo Kokuen

Iré contigo-dijo Venelana

No, estás embarazada y no quiero que te pase nada a ti ni al bebe-dijo Kokuen

Koku, aun estando embarazada se defenderme y cuidarme sola-dijo Venelana

Está bien pero sería mejor que alguien más vaya para protegerte-dijo Kokuen

Yo iré, ella es mi amiga y me preocupa mucho el bebe-dijo Layla

Bien-dijo Kokuen

Toma, cuando en el radar aparezca una esfera solo tendrás que seguir la señal-dijo Azazel

Entendido-dijo Kokuen tomando el radar

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba en su habitación empacando para salir, en ese momento Akeno entro y lo abrazo por detrás_**

¿Qué pasa Akeno?-dijo Kokuen

Escuche que te irás en una misión, ¿Es verdad?-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijo el saiyajin

Quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Akeno

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Kokuen

Quiero pedirte que me prestes tú coraje, necesito valor para luchar porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí y tengo miedo, lo odio y por eso estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, puedes tomar el coraje que quieras-dijo Kokuen con una sonrisa

Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿Me veras? Si me miras seré capaz de usarlo-dijo Akeno

Te prometo que llegare lo más rápido posible para verte-dijo Kokuen

¿Enserio lo prometes?-dijo Akeno

Lo prometo-dijo Kokuen

Estoy muy feliz-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen volteo a verla y le dio un apasionado beso_**

Llegare lo más rápido posible para verte-dijo Kokuen

Estaré esperándote-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kokuen salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban Venelana y Layka pero en el camino se encontró a Koneko_**

Hola Koneko-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Koneko no dijo nada y lo abrazo_**

¿Koneko?-dijo Kokuen sorprendido

Por favor, dame coraje a mí también-dijo Koneko sonrojada

De acuerdo-dijo Kokuen antes de abrazarla haciéndola sonrojar más fuerte

Koku-senpai ¿No me tienes miedo como Nekomata?-dijo Koneko

No, te veías muy linda con tus orejas-dijo el saiyajin-Pero quiero que me hagas un favor, usa tu poder como Nekomata, recuerda solo tú tienes la responsabilidad de cómo usar tu poder

Si lo usare, tienes razón Koku-senpai, que mi hermana hiciera eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga-dijo Koneko

Exacto, cada uno es responsable de sus actos-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Después de eso le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue con Venelana y Layla_**

¿Listas?-dijo Kokuen

Listas-dijeron las dos

 ** _Ellos crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron del castillo_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 ** _Durante su viaje ellos habían encontrado la esfera de tres estrellas, ahora ellos se encontraban caminando en las montañas_**

¿Cuánto falta Koku?-dijo Venelana

Falta poco, ¿Quieres descansar?-dijo Kokuen

Sí-dijo Venelana

Bien, descansaremos un poco-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Las chicas se sentaron a descansar_**

Mientras que ustedes descansan yo iré a buscar algo de comida-dijo Kokuen

Bien-dijeron las dos

 ** _Kokuen dejo su mochila en el suelo y fue en busca de comida_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Layla

Sí, solo necesito descansar-dijo Venelana-Ouch

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Layla preocupada

No te preocupes, solo fue una patadita del bebe-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, ¿Puedo?-dijo Layla

Claro-dijo Venelana

 ** _Layla llevo su mano al vientre de Venelana y sintió las pataditas del bebe_**

Parece que este niño será muy energético-dijo Layla

Sera como su padre-dijo Venelana sonriendo

 ** _Mientras con el saiyajin_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba caminando en un bosque en busca de comida, pero de pronto comenzó a sonar el radar, Kokuen lo reviso y vio que una esfera estaba cerca así que fue a ver_**

 ** _Camino en donde estaba la esfera y encontró una pequeña casa_**

 _Puedo detectar una presencia poderosa-pensó Kokuen_

 ** _Kokuen se acerco un poco pero de la nada apareció un gran Jabalí salvaje en su camino, el jabalí intento atacarlo pero…._**

¡HHAAAH!-Kokuen le lanzo un rayo de energía

 ** _El jabalí quedo rostizado y cayó muerto al suelo_**

Se ve que eres un chico muy fuerte

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver a la casa y vio a un anciano con bigote blanco que vestía una camisa estilo chino de color naranja con círculos amarillos y mangas negras, además llevaba un gorro de color verde con una esfera blanca en la punta_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Kokuen

Mucho gusto, yo soy Son Gohan-dijo el anciano

Mucho gusto Gohan, yo soy Kokuen Saiyan-dijo Kokuen

Dime ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en las montañas Paoz-dijo Gohan

Bueno, venimos en busca de algo-dijo Kokuen

¿Venimos?-dijo Gohan

Sí, yo y mis mujeres venimos en busca de algo muy importante-dijo Kokuen

¿Tus mujeres?-dijo Gohan curioso

Es una larga historia-dijo Kokuen

Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si las traes aquí y pasan a mi casa a tomar algo de té?-dijo Gohan

Me parece buena idea-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen fue donde estaban Venelana y Layla para llevarlas con Gohan_**

 ** _Ahora ellos estaban en la pequeña casa de Gohan sentados tomando té y comiendo el cerdo que Kokuen había matado, ellos le contaron la razón por la que estaban ahí, de los demonios y sobre los saiyajin ya que le había llamado la atención la cola de mono que tenía Kokuen_**

Así que vienes de una raza alienígena guerrera-dijo Gohan

Sí, al principio pensé que mi planeta había sido destruido pero ahora estoy muy confundido-dijo Kokuen

Y dime ¿Por qué buscan las esferas del dragón?-dijo Gohan

Venimos a saber más a ellas y si es verdad que si juntas las siete esferas saldrá el dragón que cumple deseos-dijo Layla

Ya veo, puedo ver que sus intenciones son nobles y que dicen la verdad-dijo Gohan-Así que les daré mi esfera

Espere Gohan-san, ¿Tiene una esfera?-dijo Venelana

Sí, de hecho es la de cuatro estrellas-dijo Gohan

 ** _Gohan camino a un mueble que tenía cerca, saco una bolsa y de ella saco una esfera del dragón y era la que tenía cuatro estrellas_**

Aquí tienen-dijo Gohan dándole la esfera a Kokuen

Muchas gracias Gohan-dijo Kokuen

De nada-dijo Gohan-Pero díganme ¿Ya pensaron un nombre para el bebe?

Sí, lo llamaremos Bardock-dijo Venelana

¿Bardock? Es un buen nombre-dijo Gohan

 ** _Ellos siguieron hablando y tomando el té hasta que decidieron irse a buscar otra esfera, Kokuen encendió el radar y detecto una esfera que estaba lejos de donde estaban_**

La otra esfera está lejos de aquí-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Gohan vio el radar y reconoció el lugar en donde estaba_**

Oh esa es la dirección del maestro Roshi-dijo Gohan

¿Maestro Roshi?-dijo Layla

Es mi maestro, él me enseño artes marciales-dijo Gohan

¿Eres peleador Gohan-san?-dijo Venelana

Sí, ahora estoy viejo y casi no peleo, pero me gusta ver a veces el torneo de artes marciales-dijo Gohan

¿Sabes del torneo de artes marciales?-dijo Kokuen

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Gohan

Yo participare-dijo Kokuen

¿Enserio? Pues iré a verte, de seguro este año será el torneo más interesante-dijo Gohan

Yo también espero verte ahí Gohan-dijo Kokuen-Bien chicas es hora de irnos en busca de la otra esfera

Espera Koku, el combate de Rias y Sona empezó hace diez minutos-dijo Layla

Royos, lo olvide, bueno luego iremos por la otra esfera, ahora volvamos al inframundo-dijo Kokuen

Fue un gusto conocerlo Gohan-san-dijo Venelana

También fue un gusto conocerlos, cuídense-dijo Gohan

 ** _Los tres se despidieron de Gohan y crearon un círculo debajo de ellos y desaparecieron_**

 ** _En el inframundo_**

 ** _Los tres aparecieron en un salón donde se encontraban Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ravel, el resto de las mujeres de Kokuen, Axel, Rebecca, una mujer rubia que no había visto antes y un niño pelirrojo_**

Abuela-dijo el niño corriendo a abrazar a Venelana

Melicas, me da gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Venelana-Koku te presento a Melicas, es el hijo de Sirzechs y mi nieto

Oh tú eres Kokuen, el que puede hacer esa increíble transformación-dijo Melicas viendo a Kokuen

Sí así es-dijo Kokuen

¿Puedes transformarte aquí?-dijo Melicas

Claro-dijo Kokuen-¡AHHH!

 ** _Kokuen se transformo en súper saiyajin y Melicas se emociono mucho_**

Woa, es genial-dijo Melicas

Melicas, debes comportarte-dijo la mujer rubia-Mucho gusto Kokuen, yo soy Karen Sarlinein, esposa de Sirzechs

El gusto es mío-dijo Kokuen regresando a la normalidad-Díganme ¿Llegamos tarde?

No, llegaron justo a tiempo, Akeno esta apunto de usar su otro poder-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Kokuen volteo a ver el combate y vio a Akeno que estaba junto a Rias, Kiba, Sona, Tsubaki y dos alfiles de Sona._**

 ** _Akeno estaba sonriendo mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos, Akeno lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una de las Alfiles, una de ellas extendió sus manos para tratar de revertirlos pero estos envolvieron violentamente a las Alfiles eliminándolas del juego_**

 ** _Después de eso Kiba y Tsubaki pelearon pero el ganador resulto ser Kiba, ahora el encuentro era de Rias contra Sona. Ambas se enfrentaron en una dura batalla, Sona demostraba sus técnicas de agua y Rias demostraba su poder de la destrucción, la pelea fue muy reñida per al final la ganadora fue Rias_**

 ** _Después de ganar el juegos salieron del espacio del juego y fueron llevados al hospital, Kokuen junto a las demás fueron a verlas, Akeno al ver a Kokuen se lanzo a abrazarlo_**

¿Me viste?-dijo Akeno

Sí, te veías increíble y lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Kokuen haciéndola sonrojar

Oh Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno beso al saiyajin enfrente de todos poniendo celosas a algunas de sus mujeres, después del beso él se dirigió donde estaba Sona_**

Tuviste una gran pelea, demostraste un gran potencial-dijo Kokuen haciéndola sonrojar

Gracias, viniendo de ti es muy halagador-dijo Sona

Solo digo la verdad-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen se fue de ahí y se dirigió a donde estaba Rias pero de repente alguien se acerco a los chicos, era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca, Kokuen pudo notar que el transmitía un gran poder_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el saiyajin

Soy el viejo de la montaña del norte, Sekiryuutei-dijo el viejo

Él es Odín-sama-dijo Rias-Es la primera vez que nos encontramos, soy Rias Gremory

Ya veo, la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs, te vi en el juego, tan grande, cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos-dijo el viejo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias y eso enfureció al saiyajin ya que él era muy sobre protector con sus mujeres

 ** _Antes que Saiyajin golpeara al hombre apareció una hermosa mujer con armadura, la mejer golpeó a Odín con un abanico de papel_**

¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor…¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

Ya ya, una valquiria sin aberturas, una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus e Indra-dijo Odín-Bien, nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs y Sekiryuutei, no solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas, ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes Crezcan

 ** _Odín y la valquiria dejaron al saiyajin y a Rias solos, ellos regresaron con los demás, después de pasar unos días en el inframundo Rias y los demás regresaron a la superficie_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde el encuentro de Rias y Sona y que las vacaciones habían terminado, hoy los chicos recibieron una sorpresa en la academia_**

¡Hola!-exclamo Irina feliz

 ** _Irina se había inscrito en la academia y estaba en el mismo salón que Kokuen, Asia y Xenovia_**

Me llamo Irina Shidou, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Irina

 ** _Después de presentarse ella se sentó junto a Xenovia, al llegar el receso, los chicos junto con Irina fueron a la sala del club, donde se encontraban Azazel, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri_**

¡Xenovia!-grito Irina mientras abrazaba a Xrnovia-¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!  
Si, ha pasado tiempo, me alegro verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Xenovia

Michael-sama dijo que me trasladara aquí, así que estaré en esta escuela-dijo Irina

 ** _Todos se sentaron, Koenko se sentó en el regazo de Kokuen mientras que el saiyajin le acariciaba la cabeza_**

Shidou Irina, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela-dijo Rias

Si, para los que no me conozcan soy Irina Shidou y he venido aquí como mensajera de los ángeles-dijo Irina

Y dime ¿Sabes sobre la muerte del dios de la biblia?-dijo Azazel

¡Azazel-sensei!-gritaron todos menos el saiyajin

No se preocupen, ya me habían contado sobre ese tema-dijo Irina con la cabeza agachada

Eres muy fuerte, nunca pensé que tú no te sorprendieras-dijo Azazel

¡Por supuestos que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando Michael-sama me conto la verdad! ¡Aaaaa señor!-grito Irina antes de ponerse a llorar mientras abrazaba la mesa

Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Xenovia mientras la abrazaba

Y dime, ¿Puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Michael?-dijo Azazel

Sí Azazel-sama, Michael-sama estaba preocupado porque no había nadie del lado de los ángeles aquí-dijo Irina

Cierto, Michael dijo algo por el estilo-dijo Azazel-Está ubicación esta activa con el poder del cielo o el inframundo, pero los que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no haboa ningún empleado del cielo Michael quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí, por eso te envío aquí

 ** _Irina asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda_**

¿Y eso?-dijo Rias

La han angelizado-dijo Azazel

Recibí la bendición de Michael-sama y me convertí en ángel reencarnado, he oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos-dijo Irina-Cuatro grandes Serafines y otros Serafines, en total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saints], se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un As hasta una Reina, el rey será la posición del ángel quien sería el maestro

Ya veo, así que eso consiguieron los ángeles cuando les prestamos la tecnología demoniaca, los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas-dijo Azazel-Ddo que después de la muerte de dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas, si utilizan este sistema entonces debe haber alguien fuerte llamado Joker, además doce cartas que representan los doce apóstoles-dijo Azazel antes que se comenzara a reír

¿Y qué cartas tienes Irina-san?-dijo Asia

Soy el As de Michael-sama, he recibido un puesto de honor-dijo Irina emocionada-Además, Michael-sama dijo que podría haber un Rating Game entre las Evil Piece y los Brave Saint en el futuro, y que también habría uno entre Serafines, como hacen los demonios

Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes que están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes, tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien-dijo Azazel-Pero parece que Michael ha pensado en eso, al igual que él se está preparando un guerra represente y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar, es como en el mundo humano, que están la copa del mundo y los juegos olímpicos

¿Entones es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles?-dijo Saji

Quizás en un futuro-dijo Azazel

Pues solo nos queda una cosa y es celebrar la bienvenida de nuestra nueva compañera-dijo Sona

¡Sí!-gritaron todos

 ** _Después de la fiesta todos regresaron a sus casas_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Se acercaba el festival deportivo, estaban decidiendo los equipos para las distintas competencias, Kokuen también se dedico en busca de las esferas del dragón, había encontrado dos, ya tenían cinco esferas, solo les faltaban dos, Venelana ya había cumplido tres meses de embarazo y Kokuen se mantenía atentó de ella_**

 ** _Ya en clase se encontraba Kiryu formando los grupos para las competencias_**

¡Sí! ¡Yo hare la "carrera de endeudamiento de artículos"!-exclamo Irina emocionada

Saiyan-dijo Kiryu

¿Sí?-dijo Kokuen

Harás la carrera de las tres piernas, tú pareja será Asia-dijo Kiryu

De acuerdo-dijo el saiyajin

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Asia y Kokuen estaban practicando para la carrera, a ellos se les complicaba un poco pero no dejaron de intentarlo, después de practicar fueron a la sala del club, cuando llegaron le dieron la noticia que tenían un nuevo rival en los Rating Game, un tal Diodora Astaroth_**

 ** _Unos días después_**

 ** _Asia y Kokuen habían mejorado pero también los demás, todos estaban en la sala del castillo saiyajin, todos estaban sentados, Koneko se sentó en el regazo de Rikkun mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza, estaban viendo los videos de los encuentros de los jóvenes demonios, incluyendo el suyo, Kokuen se enfoco en el combate de Sairaorg contra Glaysa-Labolas, era muy fuerte eso emociono más a Kokuen para pelear contra él_**

Se ve que tiene muchas ganas de luchar contra él Koku-sama-dijo Grayfia

Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es-dijo el saiyajin

Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento, no heredo el poder de la destrucción-dijo Venelana

Eso hace que nos parezcamos-dijo Kokuen

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Rias

Yo no obtuve mis poderes de forma natural-dijo Kokuen-Entrene desde niño hasta que conseguí el poder que tengo ahora

Si tan emocionado estas por luchar contra él, solo tenemos que derrotar a Diodora y dejaremos que participas para pelear contra él-dijo Rias

Entonces lo derrotaremos y me enfrentare a Sairaorg-dijo Kokuen

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un chico con una sonrisa gentil…o eso parecía_**

Encantado, soy Diodora Astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia Argenton-dijo el chico

¿A mí?-dijo Asia

Exacto, Ravel-san me gustaría comercializar los alfiles, tenía pensado cambiarlo por…

Me temo que voy a rechazarlo, no voy a hacer ningún intercambio-dijo Ravel-No es que tus alfiles no me gusten pero no quiero perder a Asia, ellas es muy importante

¿Es por su capacidad o su encanto?-dijo Diodora

Ambas, además ella es como una hermana, vivimos juntas y tengo mi afecto profundizado y no pienso dejarla ir-dijo Ravel-No sé porque quieres conseguir a Asia por ese método y no me interesa, pero que sepas que no renunciare a ella

 ** _Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse por las palabras de Ravel, se sentía tan amada y protegida como cuando estaba con Kokuen_**

 ** _Los demás miraron alegres a Ravel, todos eran una familia y se protegían entre ellos_**

Entiendo pero no renunciare-dijo Diodora

 ** _Él se acerco a Asia que estaba alado del saiyajin_**

Asia, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos, venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo-dijo Diodora tomándole la mano e intento besarla

 ** _Antes que lo hiciera su mano fue sujetado por un brazo que lo apretó con mucha fuerza, Diodora miro el brazo y dirigió su mirada a Kokuen, él había bajado a Koneko de su regazo y lo sujeto con fuerza_**

No te atrevas a tocarla-dijo el saiyajin de forma amenazante y seria

Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota mono me toque-dijo Diodora con una sonrisa arrogante

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Kokuen golpeo a Diodora mandándola a estrellarse contra unas de las paredes, Diodora se incorporo y se toco la boca y vio que estaba sangrando_**

No quiero que te vuelvas a acerca a ninguno de nosotros, porque si lo hace ten por seguro que te exterminare, ¡Ahora lárgate!-grito Kokuen

 ** _Diodora sumamente molesto creó un círculo mágico pero antes de irse les dijo_**

Esto se ha acabado, ella formara parte de mi harem-dijo Diodora antes de desaparecer

Que chico tan estúpido-dijo Kokuen abrazando a Asia-Queriéndose llevar a una de mis lindas mujeres

Koku-san-dijo Asia llorando en su pecho

Ya te lo había dicho, no dejare que nadie te aparte de nosotros-dijo el saiyajin

Gracias-dijo Asia siguiendo llorando en el pecho de Kokuen

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano del gran edificio que se construyo en la capital, hoy serian entrevistados, su grupo se había hecho famoso por Rias que era muy popular y por Kokuen ya que era el patriarca del clan más poderoso y era muy deseado por las mujeres, al llegar fueron recibidos con brazos abiertos por el productor_**

 ** _Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor, al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos pero había algo que destacaba, un cartel en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo, al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar_**

Sairaorg, así que tú también estas aquí-dijo Rias

Hola Rias, ¿También te entrevistaran?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ¿Tú ya has terminado?-dijo Rias

No, voy ahora, lo más probable es que sea que en un estudio diferente, por cierto he visto el partido –dijo Sairaorg y Rias levanto un poco las cejas-No importa cuánto poder tengas, perserás si te quedas atrapada, tú objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes, por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear, no sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer, he aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona, sin embargo-miro a Kokuen y puso su mano en su hombro-Es contigo con quien deseo pelear

Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo-dijo Kokuen con una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sairaorg

 ** _Sairaorg también sonrió enormemente_**

Yo me ocupare que no nos pongan restricciones-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Ambos sonrieron desafiantemente, se veía las ganas que querían enfrentarse, después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios, al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio, aun no estaba del todo preparado, la entrevistadora se acerco a saludar_**

Hola, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1-dijo la entrevistadora

Encantada-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas su pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista, mientras que los demás observaban el lugar_**

Quiero irme a casa-dijo Godiva escondiéndose detrás del saiyajin

Tranquila Godiva, no dejaremos que te pase nada-dijo Rikkun acariciándole la cabeza y Godiva se relajo

También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no se pongan nerviosos-dijo la entrevistadora-Ahora bien ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

 ** _Akeno y Kiba levantaron la mano_**

Parece que ustedes dos tendrán más preguntas debido a que popularidad aumento-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Enserio?-dijeron los dos

Claro, Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos-dijo la entrevistadora

Fufu, eso no me importa, solo tengo ojos para Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

También usted Kokuen-sama -dijo la entrevistadora

¿Yo?-dijo el saiyajin

Sí, siendo el patriarca del clan más poderoso y el Sekiryuutei ha llamado la atención-dijo la entrevistadora

Entiendo-dijo Kokuen

Sígame por favor, yo lo guíale-dijo la entrevistadora

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de la grabación todos estaban relajando en el vestuario, las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, Rias se comportó en todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory, con Kiba todas las fans gritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno, con el saiyajin muchas gritos tanto de mujeres y chicas_**

Dime Koku ¿Qué te pidieron?-dijo Rias

Nos pidieron que no contáramos nada-dijo Kokuen

Entiendo-dijo Rias

Koku, te traje un pastel para comieras después de la entrevista-dijo Ravel mostrando una canasta

¿Enserio? Gracias Ravel-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ravel abrió la canasta y saco un pastel de chocolate, Kokuen le pidió a Kiba que le diera un cuchillo y él se lo dio, Kokuen cortó un pedazo del pastel y comenzó a comerlo_**

Mmm, está delicioso como todos los pasteles que haces-dijo el saiyajin haciendo sonrojar a Ravel

Me alegra que te guste-dijo Ravel

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día del combate contra Diodora, el grupo Gremory se transportaron, Kokuen y las demás se quedaron en el castillo para observar el combate_**

 ** _Al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados, al abrir los ojos vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacios, estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas, al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario_**

Esto es extraño-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos estaban alerta, de repente un círculo mágico apareció al otro lado del santuario, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito_**

¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!-grito Kiba

Ninguno es similar-dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad ****

Si mi memoria no me falla-dijo Rias con un aura roja en su cuerpo y del círculo aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil- A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la brigada del Caos

El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory, vas a morir aquí-dijo uno de los demonios

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kokuen

¡Kyyaaa!

¡Asia!

 ** _Kokuen y las demás vieron donde debería estar Asia pero ella había desaparecido_**

¡Koku-san!

 ** _Kokuen miro hacia la parte de arriba del catillo, allí vio como Asia estaba atada de manos y pies, estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad_**

Hola Sekiryuutei, me llevare a esta chica conmigo-dijo Diodora

¡Suéltela!-grito Kokuen muy enojado

Me parece que no-dijo Diodora

¿No significa esto Diodora? ¿Se supone que esto era un juego?-dijo Layla

Me temo que no, todos ustedes morirán-dijo Diodora-Los tipo que están con Rias y su nobleza son agentes de la brigada del caos, no podrán contra ellos

¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos?-dijo Ravel furiosa-¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo! ¡Y encima te quieres llevar a Asia!

Si me quedara parecería que podría hacer lo que quisiera-dijo Diodora-Me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo

 ** _Kokuen se lanzo a atacarlo pero Diodora escapo con Asia antes que lo golpeara, intento detectar la presencia de Asia o de Diodora pero no los encontraba, Kokuen estaba sumamente furioso_**

 ** _Con Rias y los demás_**

Maldita sea-dijo Kiba-Tenemos que derrotarlos

Sí pero será muy difícil-dijo Rias

 ** _Cuando iban a atacar se oyó un grito femenino, era Akeno que había gritado porque un viejo le había levantado la falda_**

¡Kyaaa!-grito Akeno

Desde luego, bonito trasero, las jóvenes tiene las mejores curvas-dijo el viejo

¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-gritaron todos

No es obvio, este juego ha sido tomado por la brigada del caos, el comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos-dijo Odín-Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, así que pensaba que necesitaban ayuda, pero creo que no hace falta

¿Y eso porque?-dijo Akeno viéndolo enojada mientras sujetaba su falda

Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca-dijo Odín serio y divertido

¿Él qué?-dijeron todos

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los chicos voltearon a ver al enemigo y vieron como Kokuen había aparecido y estaba eliminando a los demonios con un golpe, lanzándole esferas de energía y rompiéndoles el cuello y los se quedaron en shock por la mirada de furia y enojo que tenía el saiyajin_**

Enfurecer a un saiyajin-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Tras decir eso aparecieron Ravel junto la nobleza de Kokuen_**

¿Qué ha pasado chicos?-dijo Rias

Diodora secuestro a Asia-dijo Ravel sorprendiendo a todos y enojándolos ya que ese idiota había secuestrado a su amiga

Llévame donde está Asia-dijo Kokuen a Odín

 ** _Odín no se negó y los guio al templo donde también a Asia, Odín los dejo en la entrada del templo, Kokuen comenzó a detectar la presencia de Asia y los demás corrieron mientras seguían a Kokuen, el interior del templo era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares, cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha, cuando entraron sintieron una presencia, delante de ellos había diez personas pequeñas_**

*Rias Gremory*

 ** _Se escucho la voz de Diodora, Kokuen comenzó a expulsar su poder al escuchar su voz_**

*Jajajaja Sekiryuutei, no me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor, te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario, vamos a jugar ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto, vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy, en este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres, por cierto mis peones han ascendido a reinas, tú turno Rias Gremory*

Bien participare-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen comenzaba a emanar más poder pero Ravel se acerco para calmarlo_**

Koku, tiene a Asia como rehén, déjanos esto a nosotros-dijo Ravel y Kokuen comenzó a calmarse-Yubelluna, tú y las demás manténganse a su lado

Lo haremos-dijo Yubelluna

Bien los que irán serán Xenovia, Koneko y Godiva-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron los tres

Xenovia, dejare a las dos torres a ti, lucha con todo-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo Xenovia

Koneko, atacaras a los peones, utiliza tú Sennjutsu para acabar rápido con ella-dijo Rias

Acabare rápido-dijo Koneko

Godiva será el apoyo, Koku deja que beba de tú sangre-dijo Rias y Kokuen asistió

 ** _Los sirvientes de Diodora tomaron actitud defensiva, Kokuen saco a ascalon y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha y Godiva comenzó a beber su sangre, después de eso el cuerpo de Godiva se cubrió con un aura, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y empezaron a brillar, Xenovia convoco a Durandal y se lanzó contra las dos torres_**

Quiero recuperar a Asia, ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagan daño-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las dos torres se lanzaron contra Xenovia con gran velocidad, pero Xenovia ni se inmuto_**

La juzgue y la amenace de muerte por unirse a los demonios-dijo Xenovia-Pero aun así ella me ha tratado muy bien y me llamo amiga, por eso…¡Voy a salvarla!

 ** _Xenovia libero una ola destructiva de Durandal que supero a las torres, depues cambio sus movimientos y puso a Durandal en lo alto y con lágrimas en sus ojos_**

¡Por eso te lo suplico Durandal! ¡Dame poder para salvar a mi amiga!-grito Xenovia

 ** _Ante su plegaria el aura de Durandal aumento mucho, una inmensa cantidad de energía emanaba de la espada, alrededor de Xenovia todo comenzó a romperse por el aura sagrada que emitía Durandal_**

Me di cuenta de que no puedo reprimir bien a Durandal, yo no soy una usuaria de técnica ¡es por eso que me olvidare de las cosas complicadas y atacare sin contenerme!-exclamo Xenovia

 ** _La espada empezó a crear pilares de luz, un agujero se creó en el techo de la capilla y las oscilaciones de Xenovia fueron en dirección hacia las torres, estas se las tragaron cuando impactaron con las torres, ante el impacto del templo tembló con violencia. Cuando la vibración se detuvo se pudo ver dos grandes pilares frente a Xenovia, la mayor parte de la capilla había desaparecido ante el ataque, no quedaba nada de las torres, Xenovia respiraba con dificultad ante la cantidad de energía que uso_**

Koneko, Godiva, su turno-dijeron Ravel y Rias

Hai-respondieron las dos

 ** _Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de gato, Godiva no se movía de su sitio pera estaba tranquila observando a los peones, tres de ellas se lanzaron hacia la vampira, la cual las detuvo completamente sin ningún problema. Otras tres se lanzaron hacia Koneko pero Godiva las vio y también las paro, sin duda el beber la sangre de Kokuen le daba un gran control de su poder, al ver que las dos restantes estaban muy confundidas por lo que paso, Koneko se lanzó contra ellas usando su Sennjutsu las golpeo a ambas en el pecho para que no usaran su poder demoniaco y ya de paso dejarlas inconscientes. Hizo lo mismo con las que estaban paralizadas por Godiva, al contrario que Xenovia a las dos les había resultado más fácil a pesar de que estaban promovidas a reinas, cuando Xenovia se recupero siguieron avanzando, quedaban aun dos caballos, dos alfiles, la reina y Diodora_**

 ** _Avanzaron un pequeño rato más hasta que vieron a una chica con una capucha y junto a ellas había otras dos_**

Estábamos esperándole Rias Gremory

 ** _La mujer que hablo era la reina de Diodora, se quito la capucha revelando su cabello rubio y ojos azules, las otras dos también se quitaron la capucha, eran las dos alfiles de Diodora_**

Ara ara, entonces iré yo-dijo Akeno dando unos pasos adelante

Yo también te apoyare-dijo Rias-Kiba podrá encargarse de los caballeros

Ara Buchou, conmigo basta-dijo Akeno

¿Qué dices? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo santo eso es tabú-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a discutir pero pararon ante las palabras de Koneko_**

Akeno-senpai, Koku-senpai dice que tendrá una cita contigo el domingo si los derrotas con facilidad-dijo la loli peli blanca

 ** _El saiyajin y las chicas miraron sorprendidos a Koneko, nunca esperarían que la pequeña fuera tan….no tenían la palabra exacta, Akeno enseguida se envolvió en electricidad_**

Fufu, Puedo tener una cita con Koku-sama-dijo Akeno y el saiyajin asintió confundido

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Akeno!-grito Rias

 ** _Ambas empezaron una guerra verbal sobre la posible cita que paso a besos en la boca, con lengua y otras cosas que no venían al tema, las dos alfiles enemigas veían extrañados tal escena, la reina solo estaba furiosa y les grito a ambas_**

¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡No nos hacen caso por pelear por un hombre….!

¡Tú cállate!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Las dos lanzaron un ataque combinado de rayos santos y poder de la destrucción, esto provocó una explosión mayor que la que provoco Xenovia con Durandal, al disiparse el humo se veían los cuerpo de la reina y los alfiles. Los tres tenían humo saliendo de su cuerpo, sin duda ese ataque les había dolido hasta el alma, las dos se vieron y decidieron hacer tregua, era más importante Asia que su discusión, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al altar, ahí vieron a alguien familiar_**

Ha pasado tiempo

¡Freed!-grito Kiba-¡¿Qué?!  
A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¡¿Está vivo? Pues sí, sí, soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad-dijo Freed

¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los caballos?!-grito Kiba

Ahh esos-dijo masticando algo y luego lo escupe en donde están los chicos y ellos vieron que era un dedo-Me los comí

¡¿Te los has comido?!-gritaron todos

Esa persona ya no es humana-dijo Koneko

Jajaja, justo después de ser derrotado por ustedes y recuperado por Valery fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel-dijo Freed

 ** _Tras decir eso hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesas_**

Los que me recogieron fueron los de la brigada del Caos, dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron-dijo Freed, jajajaja, me convertí en una quimera jajaja

 ** _De la espada de Freed creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante, su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados_**

Jajajaj, ¿Sabes qué? El hobby de Diodora es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón, su gusto son las mujeres, sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico-dijo Freed-Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias, además también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas, su sabor es algo raro, el niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes, ahora son demonios

Entonces Asia…

Esa tonta monja, Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran, el escribió ese guion, no solo le encantaba por ser una monja santa, sino por su Sacred Gear-dijo Freed-Hizo que le curara una herida que se provoco el mismo, eso provoco que fuera exiliada, Pensaba que vendría a él pero no fue así, Tú fuiste y la salvaste-dijo señalando a Kokuen-Eso lo frustro mucho pero ahora la tiene y le hará lo que debió hacerle desde el principio jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kokuen apareció delante de él y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que le hizo escupir mucha sangre_**

Muere de una maldita vez-dijo Kokuen fríamente

 ** _El estomago de Freed fue atravesado por un rayo de energía, Freed cayó al suelo muerto en un charco de su propia sangre_**

Sigamos-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Corrieron hasta el último lugar que era el santuario en el extremo más profundo, al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco, el dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes, Al seguir observando vieron a Asia que estaba atada en el centro_**

¡Asia!-grito Kokuen

Koku-san-susurro Asia

 ** _Pero alado de ella se encontraba Diodora que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara_**

Tú-dijo el saiyajin molesto viéndolo

Bueno al parecer no han tenido problema para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Diodora sonriendo-Dime una cosa-dijo viendo al saiyajin-¿Asia sigue siendo virgen?-eso sorprendió a todos-Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre

 ** _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Kokuen se transformo en súper saiyajin_**

Jajaja, asombroso. Y no has usado tú Sacred Gear, pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente de Ophis, te mos…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Kokuen apareció delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrello contra el suelo, Diodora escupió mucha sangre y algunos dientes, él se levanto e intento convoca su poder demoniaco pero el saiyajin estaba enfrente de él. Kokuen, el saiyajin lo sujeto y lo levanto para luego quebrarle la columna estrellándolo duramente contra su rodilla, Diodora escupió más sangre y Kokuen lo soltó, Diodora no podía caminar, así que intento arrastrarse para huir del saiyajin, Kokuen fue tras él. Diodora creó varias barreras defensivas en todo su cuerpo pero no sirvieron de nada ya que Kokuen las destruyo todas de un golpe, él lo sujeto y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra las paredes_**

¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!-grito Diodora

 ** _Diodora intento levantarse pero Kokeun lo detuvo poniéndole el pie en su pecho_**

¿Cuánto más estaras diciendo tonterías?-dijo Kokuen apareciendo una bola de energía en su mano derecha-¡Muere!

 ** _Kokuen lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía hacia Diodora haciéndolo desaparecer del mundo, después de eso se acerco a Asia_**

Tranquila todo va estar bien-dijo Kokuen

Gracias-dijo Asia sonriendo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

 ** _Pero el ambiente relajado cambio cuando Kiba hablo_**

No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades-dijo Kiba

 _Maldición-pensaron todos_

 ** _Kokuen intento quitárselas pero aun transformado en súper saiyajin no se las podía quitar_**

 _Maldita sea, ¿Ahora qué hago?-pensó el saiyajin-Tengo una idea_

 ** _Kokuen activo su guante y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Asia_**

Te sacare de aquí, pero debes confiar en mí-dijo Kokuen

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Kokuen cerró los ojos y se concentro, su aura de súper siyajin apareció, Asia se sentía extraña, notaba un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Kokuen viajaba por el cuerpo de Asia hasta las restricciones de metal que la sujetaban_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [¡Explosion!]

 ** _Kokuen acumulo poder en las restricciones que la sujetaban y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a Asia_**

¡Asia-senpai está bien!-grito Godiva y Koneko asintió

Ara ara, bien pensado Koku-sama-dijo Akeno

No se me hubiera ocurrido-dijo Rias-Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar, una gran idea

Gracias Koku-san-dijo Asia

No es nada-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Kokuen iba a abrazarla pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, un pilar de luz rodeo a la maga y esta desapareció. La luz desapareció y no quedaba nada, Kokuen estaba en shock, no persevi la presencia de Asia en ningún lado_**

¿Asia?-fue lo único que salió de Kokuen

Un objeto creado por un Longinus perece por el ataque de otro Longinus, maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajo, hay que reajustar

 ** _Una voz s escucho, todos menos Kokuen que seguía buscando a Asia, dirigieron su vista al dueño de la voz_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Rias

Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran Maou Belcebú, me llamo Shalba, parece que se decidieron de Diodora, me ahorraron trabajo-dijo Shalba-Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendras que morir aquí, destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los Maou actuales

Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros-dijo Rias

Exacto, nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados loa antiguos por los familiares de los actuales Maou, es difícil de soportar-dijo Shalba-Muestro plan ha fracasado, no pensaba que un Longinus de nivel medio como el Boosted Gear venciera a uno de alto nivel como el Dimensión Lost, No lo esperábamos, Aun así te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs

¡No desafías al Maou directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres escoria!-grito Rias

Ya ves lo que me importa-dijo Shalba

¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Asia! ¡No pienso perdonarte!-grito Rias

 ** _Rias y los demás expulsaron su poder y se lanzaron a luchar pero fueron fácilmente derrotados Shalba era superior a ellos_**

Y ese estúpido mono reencarnado es basura, por cierto, esa chica desapareció más allá de la dimensión, su cuerpo ya habrá perecido, ya estará muerta-dijo Shalba

 ** _En la mente de Kokeun se encontraba Ddraig que lo miraba, este tenía la mirada perdida y lagrimas en su ojos, no reaccionaba aunque lo llamara_**

[Tranquilo compañero, yo me encargare de él]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _El cuerpo de Kokuen miro a Shalba y el que hablo fue Ddraig_**

[Rias Gremory, sal de este lugar ahora mismo so no quieres morir]-dijo Ddraig

¿Ddraig?-susurro Rias

 ** _Todos estaban sorprendidos_**

[Tú, el demonio de allá, tú nombre era Shalba ¿Verdad?]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _El cuerpo de Kokuen avanzo hacia el demonio mientras apartaba a Rias_**

[Tú tomaste la decisión equivocada]-dijo Ddraig sin mostrar ninguna emoción

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Saiyajin_**

 ** _Las demás estaban en el castillo esperando el regreso de Kokuen y las demás chicas pero de repente…_**

¡Auch!-grito Venelana de dolor

 ** _Todas las chicas fueron a ayudarla_**

¿Qué pasa Venelana? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Layla preocupada

No lo sé, de repente sentí este dolor-dijo Venelana-Chicas creo que Koku está en problemas

 ** _De regreso con el saiyajin_**

 ** _El cuerpo de Kokuen empezó a emitir un aura de color rojo como la sangre, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más grande, el santuario empezó a temblar violentamente, de la boca de Kokuen empezó a salir un canto espeluznante, no solo era la voz de Ddraig y Kokuen, era una mezcla de muchas_**

 **[Yo, aquel que despertara….A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de Dios…Yo me rio de "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"…,Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación…** -El cuerpo de Kokuen empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se cubre por completo de escamas, sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, de su espalda salen un par de alas y su cola de mono cambio a una de dragón, su cabeza cambia a la de un dragón y su cuello se alarga, y por ultimo su cuerpo crece hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros, ahora era un dragón por completo, casi- **….¡Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí! ¡Juggernaut Drive!]**

 ** _Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fue destruido, el dragón rugió y extendió sus alas y se paro sobre sus cuatro patas, cuando menos se dieron cuenta vieron al dragón mordiendo el hombro de Shalba, el demonio gritaba de dolor por el mordisco. Shalba crea un ataque de luz y trataba de lanzárselo a Kokuen pero él detuvo su brazo con su garra destruyendo el ataque, para después cortar su brazo con la misma garra_**

 ** _Shalba grito de dolor, su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla, Con su cola le dio a Shalba un golpe que lo estrello contra el suelo_**

 ** _Shalba uso todo su poder contra el dragón pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, Shalba estaba tendido en el suelo y miraba al cielo, pudo ver como el dragón iba hacia él y…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El dragón lo aplasto dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo, el dragón miro al cielo y soltó un rugido, los Gremory y Phoenix no sabían que hacer, estaban desesperados_**

Parece que tienen problemas

 ** _Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salió Valery, Hanasia y Káiser_**

Valery-dijo Rias sorprendida

Tranquilos, no vengo a luchar, solo a observar, la Juggernaut Drive de Kokuen está incompleta pero así es increíble-dijo Valery sonriendo-Tiene suerte que se haya activado aquí adentro, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado

¿Cómo lo paramos?-dijo Akeno

Dado que no está completo no hay problema para revertirlo, tiene suerte de ser saiyajin, sino tomaría su vida y lo mataría. Aun así no es recomendable que est así mucho tiempo si no lo controla-dijo Valery

Oigan, esta chica es de su grupo ¿Verdad?-dijo Hanasia

 ** _Hanasia le entrego a una persona a Rias_**

¡Asia!

 ** _Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella sonriendo de alegría ya que respiraba_**

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Rias

Nos encontrábamos investigando la Brecha Dimensional cerca de aquí-dijo Káiser-Entonces ella apareció volando, Valery la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí, si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera parecido en la nada

 ** _Xenovia abrazo con cuidado a Asia mientras lloraba_**

Rias

 ** _De la nada Venelana y las demás aparecieron_**

Mamá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Venimos ya que sentimos que Koku-sama, está en peligro-dijo Grayfia

Hablando de Koku ¿Dónde está?-dijo Layla

 **¡GROOOOOAAAAR!**

 ** _Las chicas escucharon el rugido y pudieron ver al dragón rojo que estaba destruyendo todo_**

¿Es Koku?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Rias-¿Podremos acércanos a él si le decimos que Asia está viva?-dijo Rias a Velery

Podrías morir pero no te detendré-dijo Valery

Por favor ayúdanos-dijo Akeno

No sé cómo puedo pararlo-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos prestaron atención al dragón que seguía rugiendo, Venelana no podía verlo así le dolía tanto_**

Ya no lo soporto-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ella extendió sus alas de demonio y voló hacia Kokuen_**

¡Venelana regresa aquí! ¡Es peligroso!-grito Layla

¡Mamá vuelve!-grito Rias

¡Venelana-sama!-gritaron las demás

 ** _Venelana no les hizo caso y siguió volando hacia Kokuen hasta estar delante de él_**

Koku por favor reacciona-dijo Venelana-Este no eres tú

 **¡GROOOAAAAARRRR!**

 ** _El dragón intento atacarla pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos de Venelana_**

Por favor, ya no sigas-dijo Venelana agarrando la garra del dragón y la coloco cerca de su vientre-Recuerda a nuestro hijo, a nuestro bebe, a Bardock

Ve…ne…la….na-dijo el dragón

Así es Koku, soy yo-dijo Venelana

 ** _El cuerpo de Kokuen comenzó a cambiar otra vez poco a poco, las escamas, cola, garras y alas desaparecieron, comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que Kokuen volvió a su verdadera forma pero estaba inconsciente, Venelana solo lo abrazo con amor, los demás rápidamente llegaron donde estaban_**

Parece que lo has conseguido Venelana-dijo Layla

Fufu, estoy un poco celosa, pero Koku-sama ha vuelto-dijo Akeno

Eso es lo bueno-dijo Ravel

 ** _Después de eso llevaron a Kokuen a un hospital, al pasar dos horas Kokuen despertó, al principio estaba confundido ya que se encontraba en un hospital, después vio a todas las chicas, todas se lanzaron a abrazarlo, pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación revelando a Asia, Kokuen estaba en shock pero luego comenzó a llorar de alegría, Asia corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza_**

Pensé que te había perdido-dijo Kokuen

Yo igual, tuve mucho miedo, no sabía que haría sin ti-dijo Asia

Nunca volveré a permitir que te pase eso de nuevo, lo juro por mi vida-dijo Kokuen

Parece que ya estas mejor

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver la entrada de la habitación y vieron a Valery, Hanasia y a Káiser_**

Un poco-dijo Kokuen

Bueno, ya que estas bien quiero hablar de algo importante-dijo Káiser

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Kokuen

¿Has escuchado de Frost?-dijo Káiser

No, nunca en mi vida-dijo Kokuen

¿Y qué hay de Freezer?-dijo Káiser

 ** _Al escuchar ese nombre Kokuen comenzó a recordar todo lo que ese maldito le había hecho a él y a su planeta, ahora el tenia en su cara un expresión seria y miro a Kaiser_**

Sí-dijo Kokuen

¿Y de los doce Universos?-dijo Kokuen

Dime más-dijo Kokuen

Con gusto-dijo Káiser

 ** _Los tres entraron y cerraron la puerta y solo podían oír susurros dentro de la habitación_**

 ** _Continuara…._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 ** _Castillo Saiyajin_**

¿Está bien Koku-san?-dijo Asia

Sí, aun estoy algo confundido por lo que me dijo Káiser?-dijo Kokuen

 ** _El saiyajin estaba acostado en la cama junto a Asia, Kokuen aun estaba algo confundido por lo que le dijo Káiser_**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?-dijo Kokuen

Ya te lo explique, este no es el mundo que conoces-dijo Káiser

¿Entonces en este lugar no existe Frezeer?-dijo Kokuen

Yo no diría eso, puede que exista-dijo Káiser

Dime más-dijo Kokuen

No, si es que ganas el torneo te diré lo demás, por lo tanto tendrás conformarte con esto-dijo Káiser-Por cierto, mira hacia arriba

¿Eh?-dijo el saiyajin confundido

 ** _El techo se rompió y apareció un enrome agujero, en él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin_**

Fíjate bien Kokuen Saiyan, hay dos dragones llamados los Red Dragons-dijo Valery-Uno es Ddraid y el otro es el, el dragón rojo que se registró en el Apocalipsis, el verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo del apocalipsis, el Gran rojo, se llama True Dragon, decidió vivir en la brecha dimensiona y nadar hay por toda la enternidad, el campo del Rating Game esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar eso, mi objetivo es derrotarlo

Con que el dragón más poderoso ¿Eh?-susurro Kokuen

Gran Rojo, ha pasado tiempo

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a una niña que vestía un vestido de una sola pieza_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo el saiyajin

Ophis, jefa de la brigada del Caos, el ser más poderoso junto al Gran rojo-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que dijo Valery, ella estaba en un nivel muy lejano a ellos, aun para Kokuen_**

Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio-dijo Ophis

 ** _Se escucho un aleteo y al instante llegaron Azazell y Tannin_**

Hola Tannin-dijo Kokuen

Me alegra que estés bien Kokuen, tienes suerte de ser fuerte, sino la Juggernaut Drive te habría matado-dijo Tannin

 ** _Tras decir eso él y Azazel miraron la brecha_**

Cuanta nostalgia Gran Rojo, recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención-dijo Tannin resentido

Ha pasado tiempo Azazel, he oído que derrotaste a Cruzerey Asmodeus-dijo Ophis

Bueno en realidad fue Sirzechs, todos sus líderes han sido derrotados-dijo Azazel

¿Y Onii-sama?-dijo Rias

La barrera se derrumbo y volvió a la sala de observación-dijo Azazel antes de ver a Ophis-Parece que la facción de los antiguos Maous ha sido derrotada

Lo sé-dijo Ophis

Hay otra llamada facción de héroes ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel pero ella no hizo caso, él creo una lanza de luz y le apunto con ella-¿Pelearemos?

Me voy-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ella empezó a marcharse hasta que se detuvo por un grito de Tannin_**

¡Espera Ophis!-grito Tannin

Tannin-dijo Ophis sonriendo-Los reyes dragones se reunirán una vez más, eso es interesante, lástima que no estén los "otros"-dijo antes de desaparecer

Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Káiser

Espera, dime más sobre este mundo-dijo Kokuen

Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta el torneo-dijo Káiser

 ** _Tras decir eso él junto con Valery y Hanasia se fueron_**

¿Estás bien Koku?-dijo Venelana

Sí estoy bien, solo algo confundido-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

En verdad estoy muy confundido ahora-dijo Kokuen

Descuida, todo se solucionara-dijo Asia

Eso espero-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Cuando volvieron a la academia, ganaron la carrera de las tres piernas y otras pruebas, ya en el castillo Saiyajin, Kokuen se encontraba entrenando en el jardín del castillo hasta que Rias llego donde estaba entrenando_**

Koku ven, hay algo que debes ver-dijo Rias

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Kokuen

Tendrás que venir conmigo para saberlo-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen y Rias corrieron a la sala del castillo, hay estaban todas las chicas reunidas_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kokuen

Mira-dijeron todas apuntando a la televisión

 ** _Kokuen miro al televisor y vio que se estaba transmitiendo la entrevista que tuvo_**

*Hoy hablaremos con la persona que ha impactado desde su llegada, al patriarca del clan más poderoso del inframundo, a Kokuen Saiyan*-dijo la entrevistadora

 ** _La cámara ahora enfoco a Kokuen y este saludo a la cámara_**

*Y díganos Kokuen-sama ¿Qué se siente ser el patriarca del clan más poderoso?*

*Bueno me siento normal, llegue a ser el patriarca más fuerte porque entreno todos los días*

*¿Cuántas horas entrena al día?*

*Unas cuatro o seis horas*

*También es el chico más deseado por muchas mujeres, pero usted ya tiene un harem ¿Verdad?*

*Si, tengo a varias mujeres y son las más hermosas del mundo*

 ** _Todas miraron con ternura al saiyajin_**

*Y díganos ¿Cómo es su relación con ellas?*

*Mi relación con las chicas es como una relación normal, aun siendo un saiyaji soy romántico con ellas, nosotros hacemos todo juntos*

*Y de todas ellas ¿Quién es su favorita?*

*No tengo a ninguna que sea mi favorita, amo a todas por igual*

 ** _De nuevo las chicas lo miraron con ternura_**

*También estamos enterrados de que pronto tendrá un hijo con una de sus mujeres*

*Así es, Venelana y yo tendremos un hijo y al primer heredero*

*¿Y ya han pensado en un nombre?*

*Le pondremos Bardock, es un nombre saiyajin y de una gran persona que me ayudo en mi pasado*

En verdad ese tipo te ayudo mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Layla

Sí, gracias a él pude aceptar mi sangre guerrera y además era como un segundo padre para mí-dijo Kokuen

Por cierto Koku, tendremos que ir por cosas para el bebe-dijo Venelana

¿Cosas para el bebe?-dijo el saiyajin

Sí, ropa, pañales, biberones, una cuna-dijo Venelana

Bien, iremos ahora-dijo Kokuen

Espera Koku casi se me olvida decirte que habrá un viaje escolar-dijo Rias

¿Un viaje escolar?-dijo el saiyajin

Sí, iremos a la ciudad de Kioto, será en el invierno-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Kokuen

¿Y a donde fueron e año pasado?-dijo Xenovia

También fuimos a Kioto y vimos los mismos sitios que verán ustedes-dijo Akeno

Pero hay muchos lugares para verlos en tres días y cuatro noches-dijo Rias-Tendremos decidir que sitios visitaremos y planear para llevarlo a cabo, si no lo hacemos se arrepentirán, se moverán en autobuses y trenes

Sí, ya que la ultima vez no calculamos la duración de los viajes, Buchuo quería ir a todas partes, por lo que no nos dio tiempo a ver muchos sitios-dijo Akeno-Al final fuimos dando empujones en la estación de trenes

Moo, me prometiste que no lo contarías-dijo Rias sonrojada de vergüenza-Solo me lo estaba pasando bien, me distraje con las maravillas de esa ciudad, por cierto Azazel ira contigo

Bien, si es todo, yo y Venelana iremos por las cosas para el bebe-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kokuen, Venelana junto con Grayfia y Layla se encontraban en un centro comercial comprando cosas para el bebe_**

¿Qué te parece este Koku?-dijo Venelana mostrándole un mameluco azul

Me parece bien, pero no tiene un agujero para la cola-dijo Kokuen

¿Nacerá con cola?-dijo Venelana

Bueno hay una posibilidad que nazca o no con cola-dijo Kokuen

Sí nace con cola le podremos hacer un agujero en la parte de atrás-dijo Grayfia

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Layla

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ellos siguieron con sus compras, compraron varios pañales, ropa y una cuna para el bebe, ahora estaban en la caja pagando las cosas_**

 ** _Pagaron, salieron del centro comercial y regresaron al castillo saiyajin, fueron a una habitación que estaba vacía y acomodaron las cosas, las chicas acomodaban la ropa y los pañales mientras que Kokuen armaba la cuna, de repente Rias llego al cuarto con una expresión seria_**

¿Qué pasa Rias?-dijo Kokuen

Necesito tú ayuda Koku, hay serios problemas-dijo Rias

Ok, chicas regresare luego a terminar de armar la cuna-dijo Kokuen

De acuerdo pero no tardes-dijo Venelana

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos junto a Irina estaban en una fábrica abandonada en la ciudad, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y de la fábrica salió una persona con un aura hostil_**

Ya era hora grupo Gremory, parece que también ha venido su amigo el saiyajin

 ** _De la oscuridad salió un hombre con un abrigo negro, a su alrededor habían figuras negras con forma humanoide, Rias dio un paso adelante y hablo_**

Debo suponer que eres de la Brigada del Caos, ¿La facción de héroes?-dijo Rias

Exacto hermana del Maou, nuestro objetico es purificar a los demonios como tú y salvar a este pueblo y ya que estoy eliminare al saiyajin-dijo el hombre mientras los miraban como si fueran basura

Este tipo me está cayendo mal-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Al lado del hombre apareció otros dos, uno llevaba gafas de sol y otro vestía un traje tradicional chino_**

 ** _Todos se pusieron en pose defensiva, Kokuen activo su guante, Xenovia convoco a Durandal y Kiba creó una espada y los demás se prepararon, el hombre del abrigo negro creo una llama de color blanco en sus manos_**

Otro poseedor de Sacred Gear-dijo Kiba en voz alta

He visto que todos tienen uno-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen ataco primero lanzándoles varias bolas de energía pero estos esquivaron los ataques y el hombre del abrigo hablo_**

¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Este chico puede aniquilarlos con un solo golpe! ¡Dentro de la fábrica les costara moverse!

En eso tienes razón pero no hará que nos derrotes-dijo Rias

 ** _Kokuen lanzo un rayo de energía directo a ellos pero desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, luego notaron que eso lo había provocado el hombre de las gafas_**

 ** _Kiba se lanzó contra el lanzando estocadas con su velocidad pero la sombra que devoro el ataque de Kokuen también hizo lo mismo con su espada, Kiba estaba a punto de crear otra espada pero desde la sombre apareció la absorbida, la esquivo con gran velocidad y retrocedió_**

Ya veo, su Sacred Gear absorbe los ataques y los devuelve, sin duda será un problema-dijo Kiba

Eso quiere decir que….

 ** _Rias no pudo terminar de hablar porque las bolas de energía aparecieron de una sombra e iba a atacarla pero Kokuen rápidamente la sujeto y la quito del peligro_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una gran explosión, el hombre de traje tradicional creó un arco de Luz y lo disparo en dirección a los demonios_**

¡Si se tratan de ataques de luz entonces yo me ocupo!-grito Irina

 ** _Ella creó una lanza de luz y bloqueo el ataque, pero varias flechas de luz aparecieron rumbo a Rias, Akeno creó varias lanzas de hielo antes que impactara en la pelirroja, entonces la sombra apareció alrededor del usuario de luz, se estiro y creó un muro. Decenas de flechas de luz salieron del muro de sombras y atacaron, Kokuen lanzo una ráfaga de energía destruyendo las flechas_**

Godiva ¿Has conseguido algo?-dijo Kiba

Hai, Kiba-senpai-dijo Godiva-El Sacred Gear se llama Flame Shake, el defensivo se llama Night Reflection y el de la luz es Staring Blue

 ** _Los ataques de los humanos eran cada vez más fuertes, se notaba que los habían investigado a todos y querían acabar con ellos_**

Cuanto más fuerte nos hagamos, más seremos considerados como sus objetivos y cada vez tendrán mejores estrategias para derrotarnos, probablemente sea algo así-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica

Acabare con esto de una buena vez-dijo Kokuen-Chicos necesito que los reúnan a todos en un lugar

Hai-dijeron todos

 ** _Kokuen voló al cielo a una gran altura, los demás atacaron a los hombres comenzando a rodearlos en el centro_**

 ** _Kokuen se transformo en súper saiyajin, extendió sus brazos y en sus manos comenzaron a aparecer bolas de energía de color verde, los músculos de Kokuen comenzaron a hacerse más grandes_**

 ** _Kokuen junto sus brazos hacia adelante y apunto donde estaban los magos_**

¡Big Bang Dragón!

 ** _Soltó un gran rayo verde hacia los hombres, pero el hombre de la sombra escapo antes que el rayo los golpeara_**

 **¡BBOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo creó una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, al irse el humo vieron a los otros dos hombres muy heridos y al borde de la muerte_**

 ** _Los chicos los agarraron y se los llevarían al castillo a interrogarlos, crearon un círculo mágico y aparecieron en la parte trasera del castillo, cuanto estaban por entras, Akeno se puso a tararear una canción, esa actitud hizo que Rias le preguntara_**

Vaya Akeno, pareces estar de buen humor ¿Has encontrado algo que satisfaga tu personalidad sádica?-dijo Rias

No, no es eso, Fufu, es por mañana, no puedo dejar de sonreír-dijo Akeno con una gran sonrisa-La cita, mañana Koku-sama será mi novio

 ** _El saiyajin pudo notar el aura asesina de las chicas Gremory, él solo fue donde estaba Venelana, Grayfia y Layla para terminar de armar la cuna, después de eso fue a dormir con las demás chicas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Kokuen se encontraba en la estación de trenes de Kuo, vestía unos jeans de color negro que tenía un agujero para su cola, su cola estaba enredada en su cadera como un cinturón, usaba una camiseta blanca y botas negras, se encontraba esperando a Akeno_**

 ** _Sobre las diez de la mañana apareció una chica, Kokuen se le quedo mirando sorprendido, era Akeno pero llevaba su pelo suerto y un vestido de una sola pieza con un adorno_**

Woow-dijo Kokuen

Lo siento por la espera ¿Qué tal me veo?-dijo Akeno

Te ves muy bien-dijo Kokuen sonriendo y sonrojando a Akeno

Me alegra escucharlo de ti-dijo Akeno algo tímida-Pero hoy serás mi novio por todo el día

 ** _Kokuen iba a decir algo pero noto que alguien los observaba, sintió la presencia de sus amigos_**

Ara ara, eatán comprobando que no hagamos nada raro-dijo Akeno abrazando al saiyajin

 ** _Después de eso el saiyajin escucho algo se quebró, volteo a ver que era y vio como Rias rompió un pequeño árbol con sus manos_**

Mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Akeno y Kokuen comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, después de unas tres horas encontraron una tienda de ropa, Akeno entro a probarse varios vestidos, Kokuen pudo notar que Akeno no había dicho ni su "ara ara" ni "Fufu", después se fueron a comer algo a una tienda de comida, Akeno no soltaba la mano del saiyajin_**

Koku-sama, vamos al acuario-dijo Akeno

Ok, vamos-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Ambos comenzaron a caminar y llegaron al acuario, ahí vieron los distintos peces que había, rato después decidieron irse a los recreativos, Kokuen sintió un aura asesina y Akeno también, y con la mano suya y de Kokuen entrelazada empezó a correr_**

¡Vamos a despistarlos!-grito Akeno

 ** _Después de unos minutos corrieron se escondieron en un pequeño callejón mientras los dempas seguían para adelante_**

Fufu, parece que los perdimos-dijo Akeno mientras sacaba la lengua

 ** _Kokuen comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se sorprendió por lo que vio, Akeno lo miro confundida y luego miro a su alrededor, estaban justo al lado de varios moteles para adultos_**

Akeno ¿Acaso tú….

Está bien Koku-sama, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos ¿Verdad?-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se acerco al saiyajin y lo beso en los labios, a Kokuen le sorprendió que no eran de los besos salvajes que ellos se daban, era uno suave pero en pocos segundos se puso más intenso, Akeno enredo sus brazos en e cuello de Kokuen y él en su cintura, antes que las cosa se pusieron más caliente, Kokuen noto que había alguien más, rápidamente puso a Akeno detrás suyo y activo su guante_**

Caray, tratando de tener sexo con esta bella jovencita al medio día, tienes tanta suerte mocoso Sekiryuutei-dijo Odín apareciendo con una mirada pervertida

 ** _Justo detrás de él apareció una hermosa mujer albina de ojos azules_**

Hohoho, hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que te pusiste furioso-dijo Odín

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kokuen desapareciendo su guante

¡Odín-sama! ¿No le parece que este no es un sitio adecuado para usted? ¡Usted es un dios, así que por favor actúe como lo que es!-grito la albina

Déjame Rossweisse, eres una Valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los Héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas que se hacen en estos lugares-dijo Odín

Ya sé que soy una Valkiria que no tiene ni voz ni voto, pero ustedes dos tampoco deberían estar aquí al mediodía, aún son estudiantes de secundaria ¿Verdad? Vuelvan a casa y estudien-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _El saiyajin y la morena estaban confundidos ante la escena que se desarrollaba, Akeno cambio su cara cuando vio un hombre de gran tamaño que acompañaba a Odín_**

Tú-dijo Akeno

Akeno ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre enfadado

¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! Además ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Akeno molesta y mirándolo fijamente

¡Eso no importa! De todos modos sal de aquí, todavía es demasiado pronto para hacerlo-dijo el hombre

 ** _El hombre agarro el brazo de Akeno y trato de llevársela a la fuerza pero el saiyajin no tardo y sujeto el brazo del hombre y lo separo de Akeno, la puso detrás suyo y comenzó a emanar su aura de súper saiyajin_**

No la vuelvas a tocar-dijo el saiyajin molesto

¿Y tú quien te crees mocoso?-dijo el hombre molesto

Ella te ha preguntado qué haces aquí-dijo Kokuen

He venido como guardaespaldas de Odín-dono, yo soy uno de los líderes de Grigori, Barakiel y también soy el padre de Akeno Himejima-dijo el hombre-Y ahora ¿Quién eres tú?

Soy el Sekiryuutei, el patriarca del clan más poderoso del inframundo, Kokuen saiyan, y soy el novio de Akeno-dijo Kokuen

 ** _Esas palabras congelaron a Barakiel, Akeno se sonrojo al escuchar que Kokeun había dicho que era su novio_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
